


include all of us in the sequel

by rhapsodic_rhapsody



Series: A million things we haven’t done [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (leave suggestions), 3 am talks, A lot - Freeform, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Assault, Death, Dogs, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Farmer Refuted, Fights, Fluff, For the most part, Glasses, Hair Braiding, Horses, Humor, I love Peggy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Sucks, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Mom Friend Hercules, No Plot, No Smut, Nonbinary Lafayette, Nonbinary Peggy, Oops, Panic Attacks, Sequel, Sexual Assault, Texting, Trees, Turtles, Washingdad, alex can bake, also i’ve been listening to the mean girls musical oops so, and aaron, and angelica, and bmc, and eliza - Freeform, and hadestown, and like you should really read the end notes, and never did it, and you can contribute at any time, anyways more spoilers, anyways pls read every warning all this shit is like explicit, author is tired and her updates are inconsistent, bc i put it in the tags last time, bc it doesn’t affect plot, but - Freeform, but i make like 7 chapters a day, but i try, by minor i mean slightly more than minor, dad friend alex, domestic abuse, dosia/mozzarella sticks is canon, duolingo nd google translate coming in clutch, eliza can bake too, eliza is mom friend, except for when he’s like dying, fuck uh, george washington is mentioned more here since he was barely in the last story, groupchat, half of these tags are foreshadowing, hes trying his best i swear, huh, i act like i’m making my own plot but really i take suggestions, i be on that GRIND, i like to say my updates are inconsistent, i love anthony ramos, i think alex finally gets a job, idk - Freeform, im sad constantly sorry, in that case, it deserves the best, it won’t let me put idk in again so uh IDK, i’m gonna kill off at least one person in here so uh, john can legally drink at some point oh no, just different moms, lafayette can’t dance, later on tho, maria deserves happiness, miner????, minor????, my updates are inconsistent, not really plural but like, oart 2, oh yeah deh references, owo i’m a child of GOD, peggy and pip are GOOD FRIENDS, peggy is rly living the life, please, please read the first book, qnd peggy, read the notes in every chapter im lonely, refernecesxcecws, singular dog, so can herc, so is Maria - Freeform, some things might be based on music i listen to, someone probably dies, stop reading the tags to get hints ur making me sad, stream freedom ep, there’s so many tags i was worried about not having any, they have questions and hints, this has no plot, too many heathers references, u can probably tell based on their ages, we STAN, which is literally musicals and anthony ramos freedom ep, why do i always forget burr when adding characters, why do i ignore hercules constantly, wink wink, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 98
Words: 39,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodic_rhapsody/pseuds/rhapsodic_rhapsody
Summary: also known as “the second story”-our stories are too long to be put in one book, so why not tell it in two?





	1. Names !! and it’s more ORGANIZED !!

**Author's Note:**

> let’s do this boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we rly doing this

Aaron- burrn - straight, he/him, 21/22

Alexander- adotfightme - bi, he/him, 19/20

Angelica- angle - straight, she/her, 22/23

Charles- charlie - straight, he/him, 21/22

Eliza- lizard - gay, she/her, 19/20

George F- KingGeorge - gay, he/him, 22/23

George W- washingdad - straight, he/him, 49/50

Hercules- GERC - gay, he/him, 21/22

James M- jemmy - gay, he/him, 20/21

James R- ReignGolds - bi, he/him, 22/23

John- lawn - gay, he/him, 20/21

Lafayette- hot bread - pan, they/them, 20/21

Maria- carey - gay, she/her, 20/21

Martha- washingmom - straight, 45/46

Peggy- pegarita - pan, she/her/they/them, 18/19

Philip- pip - bi, 18/19

Samuel- sammy - bi, he/him, 20/21

Theodosia- thesis is dosia - bi, she/her, 21/22

Thomas- Thicc - bi, he/him, 21/22

If y’all read the first one (which u should) u should already be aware of the type of shit but just in case

Warnings!!

This story contains !SENSITIVE TOPICS! such as!!

Self harm!!

Rape/Non-Con!!

Child Abuse!!

Depression!!

Anxiety!!

Panic Attacks!!

Domestic Abuse!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i published the story on accident but there were no half done chapters so don’t get ur hopes up sorry


	2. new year, same bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet the group once more

_**FIGHT ME created the chat “bitch”** _

_**FIGHT ME added BRAH, leggy, Tjeff, turrgle, elesbian, jmads, it’s pronounced Mariah, angleca, lebaguette, ayayron** _

**FIGHT ME**

change your names cowards

**_FIGHT ME changed their name to adotfightme_ **

**lebaguette**

mon ami why

 **_elesbian changed the chat name to “_** **_family friendly groupchat_ **

**elesbian**

stop swearing

**adotfightme**

sorry mom

**Tjeff**

why are we doing this

_**turrgle changed their name to lawn** _

**lawn**

just go with it

**jmads**

youre only doing that bc he’s your bf

**lawn**

yes and i love he v much

**adotfightme**

thats part of the plan

**leggy**

@ alex r u ok

**adotfightme**

no

_**leggy changed their name to pegarita** _

**BRAH**

why

**pegarita**

iam

peg

arita

**angleca**

valid statement

**elesbian**

wait so are we changing our names?

**adotfightme**

YES !!

**_elesbian changed their name to lizard_ **

**lawn**

i see

**ayayron**

why am i here

**lawn**

change ur name oussy 

**ayayron**

fine

**_ayayron changed their name to burrn_ **

**burrn**

is that better?

**_angleca changed their name to angle_ **

**_Tjeff changed their name to Thicc_ **

**lawn**

haha thicc momma

**jmads**

sigh

**_jmads changed their name to jemmy_ **

**Thicc**

cute

**_it’s pronounced Mariah changed their name to carey_ **

**carey**

haha get it

bc mariah carey

im a genius

**lizard**

!! beautiful

**carey**

wow just like you

**lizard**

screams bye

**_lebaguette changed their name to hot bread_ **

**_BRAH changed their name to GERC_ **

**adotfightme**

thats !!! all of us woo

new year new names

**pegarita**

same bitches tho

**adotfightme**

oh word

**lizard**

language!!!!!!

**pegarita**

sorry mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna miss writing their old names  
> ik i said maria’s got annoying but i got attached to it and now my phone has it autocorrected in my phone  
> also notice how reynolds username never changes bc a bitch never changes fuck u reynodls


	3. peggy no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crackhead culture

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard,_ _pegarita, Thicc_

**pegarita**

pussy good pussy sweet

**adotfightme**

pussy good enough to eat

**Thicc**

what the fuck

 **hot** **bread**

mon dieu

**angle**

i have many questions

**adotfightme**

too many questions too little time

**pegarita**

time is a concept btich

none of us are real

**GERC**

i see

**carey**

oh word

**burrn**

why do i have to be here again?

**adotfightme**

u give off an aura of disappointment and you ! keep us all in line so

yeeas 

**lawn**

alex

r u ok

**adotfightme**

no

anyways

PEGGY

**pegarita**

oh that’s me

**adotfightme**

is an idiot

**lizard**

dont make fun of my sister

**pegarita**

:(

**angle**

no make fun of her all u want go ahead i want the tea

**Thicc**

i heard tea i am here

**adotfightme**

peggy got her shoe stuck on the roof

o ur guys house

@ schuylers + maria

**lawn**

how??? tf???

**angle**

peggy what the fuck

**lizard**

^

**GERC**

elizas defending swearing wow this is scary

 **hot** **bread**

mon dieu

how did you get it stuck???

**jemmy**

is that even possible????

**adotfightme**

pegs would u like to speak

**pegarita**

YES

ok so

we were outside

and screwing around

**burrn**

its the middle of winter

**pegarita**

correct my friend

ANWYAYS

we were outside

**Thicc**

why were u outside

**pegarita**

shut up hefferson

so we were outside

**jemmy**

why

**pegarita**

IM GETTING TO THAT

so then i kick my leg up

bc

yea

and then my shoe goes flying up

and it’s on the roof now

and both of us are 3 feet tall

**adotfightme**

correct

**lawn**

wow short ppl club

**adotfightme**

!!

anyways can someone help us

pls

**carey**

why were u outside it’s like

35 degrees out

 **hot** **bread**

its what out

**lizard**

farenheit!!!!

 **hot** **bread**

oh

o h

**GERC**

laf rly thought it was 100 degrees out

**pegarita**

oh worm

but pls help us

we have no ladder

**lawn**

alex how r u alive u hate the cold

**adotfightme**

i am. numb

**angle**

jesus christ

im almost back home

dont die

**pegarita**

we wont

**adotfightme**

i will don’t worry

**lizard**

make sure alex doesn’t die peggy

**pegarita**

eh

* * *

**angleca**

how did it get stuck so high up

**carey**

theyre idiots

**lizard**

**_[image_** **_sent]_**

**Thicc**

ho w

**pegarita**

short people power

**adotfightme**

correct

**Thicc**

is this like that one time alex got a whole book stuck up on one of the rly high windows in washington’s class

**jemmy**

probably

**adotfightme**

it just happens u wouldn’t understand

**Thicc**

oh sure and i’m the 3rd president of the usa

**GERC**

oddly specific but ok

**adotfightme**

why president ud be like

secretary of state

**Thicc**

if i’m secretary of state ur treasury secretary

**adotfightme**

literally 1v1 me

**Thicc**

im not going to fight a gremlin

**adotfightme**

ouch

**pegarita**

moving on

hey they finally put the name list in order

**carey**

what list???

**pegarita**

the one that shows who’s in the chat

instead of it being in order of who’s active

**adotfightme**

oh finally

 **hot** **bread**

i was wondering when they would change it!!

**Thicc**

this means i’m last though

what a scam

**adotfightme**

!!!

i win

i am first

jefefrson  is.

loser

ahha my fingers are nimb from the cold but waychign then get pegs shoe is amsuing

**pegarita**

oh worm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me doing things woo


	4. only 19 but i’m gonna be older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex’s birthday is coming up  
> or, i’m just trying to get the timeline caught up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of y’all havent listened to anthony ramos’ freedom ep and it shows

**i family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lizard, pegarita, Thicc_

**pegarita**

hmm

today

is the 9th

**adotfightme**

!!

shut up

**lizard**

OH!!!!

**lawn**

ooooooo

**Thicc**

???

**jemmy**

how do you not know?

**angle**

yeah ^

 **hot** **bread**

!!!

**Thicc**

???

**pegarita**

alex turns 20 in 2 days ya goof 

**adotfightme**

goodb y e

**Thicc**

OH

**_adotfightme has left the chat_ **

**pegarita**

oh rip

 **hot** **bread**

you killed the little man

**lawn**

she did not he’s currently mixing coffee and red bull

hes going to die but not at the hands of peggy

**lizard**

!!!

stop him

please

**GERC**

we did

he bit me

**lawn**

i don’t blame him

herc snuck up behind him and tried to grab the coffee

**angle**

idiot

**carey**

who sneaks up on alex he’s literally a stray cat

**burrn**

he punched the bursar once because he snuck up on him

**lawn**

haha

burr sir

**bursar**

HAHA

**pegarita**

an intellectual

**burrn**

why am i friends with you guys

**Thicc**

honestly? i ask myself that everyday

**carey**

we’re all in it for eliza’s cooking tbh

**lizard**

! <3

**lawn**

GAY

**angle**

john you are literally dating alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m aware i skipped ppls birthdays in the last book let’s pretend that everyone’s age was what it said in the beginning of the book by the end


	5. temporary resignation and an angry toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m stepping down i’m not running for.. mom

**family friendly groupchat**

_angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, Thicc_

_**carey added adotfightme to the chat** _

**adotfightme**

:((((

dicks

**lizard**

if i have to say language one more time i’m going to kill myself

**lawn**

uh??????

worried

**GERC**

worried

**adotfightme**

worried

**pegarita**

worried

**Thicc**

worried

**angle**

worried

 **hot** **bread**

worried

**burrn**

worried

**carey**

worried

**jemmy**

worried

**lizard**

alex says stuff like that all the time!!

why is it only bad when i say it????

**lawn**

ur supposed to be the put together mom

**lizard**

im stepping down for a while i’m ready to die

**adotfightme**

wait i’m the standby mom

wait

wait

wa it

wa i t

**lizard**

youre fine

**adotfightme**

brb killing myself

**angle**

alex

**adotfightme**

i don’t wanna do it make jerc do it

jehrc

hecr

oh my god i’m goign to kill myself why can’t i spell hecr

**_adotfightme has left the chat_ **

**pegarita**

oh my god he’s fucking dead

**lawn**

hes not dead he’s suffocating himself with a pillow

**Thicc**

oh you’re in a bed together huh

**jemmy**

thomas

we are literally

in

the same

bed

**GERC**

oh damn

**pegarita**

damb*

or else eliza comes for you

**lizard**

correct

 **hot** **bread**

oh damb

did i do it right?

**pegarita**

!!!

yes

laf ur doing great and i love you

 **hot** **bread**

<3

**lawn**

pure

alexjust said that spelling it like that is a gateway to pronouncing the b in damb and that u should never spell it like that

**pegarita**

damb

**lawn**

i will smite thee -alex

**pegarita**

ill fukin euthanize u ur literally the size of a slightly taller than average toddler

**angle**

why was that so specific

**burrn**

he definitely has the attitude of a toddler

**carey**

i screamed

**GERC**

his name really is burrn for a reason huh

**Thicc**

thats the only good thing about him

**lawn**

burn^2

**pegarita**

oh gross math


	6. eliza is the hamilton equivalent of christine canigula and THATS the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliza appreciation cause we haven’t given her a lot yet (and she was having a bad day)  
> also uh laf hey

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

elizas so pretty wtf

im crying u ever see a gorl so beautiful

im crying shes so gr eat she sso nice

**carey**

and her baking???

i spend like 4 hours crying over her a day

**lawn**

oh my god and her hair??? screams it’s amazing

**angle**

have you guys heard her voice??? an angel

**Thicc**

she can sing????????

**pegarita**

YEAH

its great

shed make an amazing natasha

**carey**

omg you’re actually so right 

**lizard**

im crying you’re all so nice

**adotfightme**

no offense but

you deserve !! every compliment in the world we all love you

**jemmy**

you are an amazing person

**lizard**

!!

im sobbing i love you all!! so much

 **hot** **bread**

mon chou you deserve happiness

**lizard**

!!! thank you laf

you guys are amazing i need this today

* * *

 **rev** **set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**lawn**

wait why r we all being really positive @ eliza

**GERC**

idk but i’m here for it

 **hot** **bread**

^

**adotfightme**

okay don’t tell her

or tjeffs n such but

eliza has like an anonymous tumblr that she vents on and we found it but she doesn’t know that and she was having like a rlly bad day today so me nd some of the girls were like !! hey let’s show her we love her

and it worked out even more with you guys joining in so

!

thank you

**lawn**

tgats so pure i’m sobbing

ur hearts are too good

**GERC**

elizas a good mom

 **hot** **bread**

she still does deserve every compliment tres much

**adotfightme**

yes v much !!!!

* * *

**carey - > adotfightme**

elizas all smiley now nd she just posted on the tumblr that she was in a lot of a better mood so

!!

she deserves it

what was she even upset abt??

the girl she has a crush on doesn’t realize ig and that added on to her like being stressed abt school work

oh

i mean i could always help her with her work

yeah but it’s more of like adams assigned a paper on family and she was thinking abt her biological family and got sad bc she doesn’t know them so :(

i can understand that

but yeah adams sucks and i hate him that paper was stupid like what am i supposed to write “my family is either dead or hates me woo” pfft

oh BIG mood

speaking of family

how r susanna nd sarah

!!

susanna just got engaged and !!! i’m so happy for her

ooo

sarah’s still managing to get thru med school so woo

oh nice

also off topic

but

do u like eliza?

swear on your life you won’t tell anyone

yeas

i do

but don’t tell her

or i will skin you alive

jokes on you i have a kink for being skinned alive

gross

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

 

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, Thicc_

**carey**

okay i know this is supposed to be family friendly

**adotfightme**

SHUT UP

**angle**

oh tea???

**carey**

yes

**Thicc**

i heard tea

**burrn**

????

**carey**

alex has a kink for being skinned alive and i have reciepts

**lawn**

i can’t say that’s what i was expecting but i can’t say it’s surprising 

**lizard**

oh my god

**pegarita**

what in the fuck

**adotfightme**

maria u rly wanna do this i have dirt on u too

**carey**

o rly wanna fite

**adotfightme**

1v1 me

**carey**

alright

this one time alex fell into a lake because he was too busy ranting to notice the large body of water

**GERC**

oh my god

**angle**

that was awful

**adotfightme**

maria once called washington daddy as a joke but didn’t realize he was right behind her and washington will never make eye contact with her anymore

 **hot** **bread**

shes right

**GERC**

laf what the fuck

**adotfightme**

laf what the fuck

hey can we stop the fighting to kinkshame laf

**carey**

of course

**lizard**

laf

what the fuck

hes almost 50

and you’re what 

19??

dating???????

im calling the cops

**angle**

oh god momliza is here

**jemmy**

may i just add

 **hot** **bread**

no you may not

**jemmy**

lafayette has called him daddy on multiple occasions

**_hot bread has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maria actually had 2 older sisters by the name of Sarah and Susanna as mentioned!! and a half brother Lewis DuBois which is coolio bc uh schuyler sisters but with maria and her sisters is a /concept/  
> also eliza was adopted yes


	7. all of my uwus are for you alex please open up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex’s birthday chapter in a desperate attempt to get the timeline right with the actual world day but also in honor of lin’s birthday (16th) as i am writing this

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, Thicc_

**lawn**

ALEX

BIRTH

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

I LOVE YOU

SM

**adotfightme**

!! ILY

**lizard**

happy birthday alex!!!!

**adotfightme**

!! thank you ily <3

**pegarita**

BIRTH

**GERC**

BIRTH

**pegarita**

jinx bitch

**carey**

hbd alex

 **hot** **bread**

thats how its spelled???

also happy birthday mon petit lion

**adotfightme**

!!

also u didn’t know??

what did u think it was

 **hot** **bread**

,, jinks

**Thicc**

oh my god

that is awful

* * *

**Thicc - > adotfightme**

happy birthday, dick

and don’t take this as me being friendly with you

haha u know u love me thomaaamsms

grosss

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, Thicc_

**angle**

oh hbd alex 

**adotfightme**

!! ty

**burrn**

congrats on surviving another year, alexander

**adotfightme**

that was so fucking ominous what the fuck

**lawn**

^

**lizard**

is aaron going to kill alex??????

**GERC**

yeah should we be worried

**Thicc**

oh finally 

please take him away

**adotfightme**

u weren’t saying that a few weeeks ago when i made u cookies but ok

**angle**

oh tea

**jemmy**

what do you mean by tea thomas days it all the time and i just

**lawn**

how do we explain wig to him

**jemmy**

???????

**pegarita**

or snatched

**jemmy**

is this a gays only thing

**adotfightme**

angelicas straight but go off ig

**jemmy**

?????

**carey**

this is worse than when we had to explain it to eliza

**lizard**

i understood it though!!!

**GERC**

what abt when we explained it to laf

 **hot** **bread**

:(

**adotfightme**

haha

**lizard**

anyways

why dont we go out as a group

for alex’s birthday???

**angle**

why not wait until tmrw

because its a saturday

and we’re all usually free

**lawn**

im down

**carey**

sure

**pegarita**

o yiss

**Thicc**

gross

**pegarita**

die

 **hot** **bread**

no bullying

**pegarita**

bitch u can die too

**lizard**

language!!!

**pegarita**

>:(

* * *

**adotfightme**

haah epic gamer moment when u have a panic attack on ur birthday hhahahah

**Thicc**

oh big mood

**lizard**

are you okay????

**adotfightme**

yeye

i’m gonna make cookies who wants cookies

**pegarita**

i want cookies yes

**adotfightme**

yhats a good enough reaosn bye

* * *

**lawn - > adotfightme **

r u okay???

hahah no i’m like

!! stressed

and nervous

but i have no reason to beand the weight of everything is like crushing me

and yeas 

img oig yo bake in hopes of not crying i’ll see u later 

babe

babe u know u can talk to me right 

i do talk to u

those few sentences ^^ are the most you’ve actually opened up to me at all

and that’s good enough

not really

do u like dark chocolate??

no

alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i put actual writing in this story or keep it groupchat-y hmmm


	8. hamb ahhahahahah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hams birthday pt 2 ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEO MAKES AN ENTRANCE *whatever u call the music from the play after michaels enterance*

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, Thicc_

**Thicc**

i take back anything i’ve ever said about alex his cookies are great i’m sobbing

**jemmy**

he is indeed sobbing

**carey**

bigg mood

**lawn**

agree

but how did u make so many @ alex

**adotfightme**

it just happened i have a problem once i start baking i can’t stop

**burrn**

man, the man is nonstop

**pegarita**

pls don’t stop tho like its yum

my friends enjoy ur food

**lawn**

u have friends???

**lizard**

stop bullying

**pegarita**

literally 1v1 me rn john

dennys parking lot let’s fucking go

**lawn**

ur a child i can’t legally do that

**GERC**

hes got a point

 **hot** **bread**

peggy is 18

and of age

**Thicc**

theyve got a point

**lawn**

im not gonna fight her

**pegarita**

:(

**adotfightme**

stop ur upsetting the child

**pegarita**

see alex loves me

**adotfightme**

hmmmmmmmmmmmm debatable but sure

**pegarita**

:(((

**lizard**

moving on

where are we going tonight

for aellelelx 

**carey**

^^

**pegarita**

lets go to denny’s so we can fight

**GERC**

no

**pegarita**

aw man

**burrn**

why do you only listen to him?

**pegarita**

herc is large man i am just a simple girl with fragile b on e s

**carey**

shut up i’ve seen u fall down flights of stairs and walk away fine

 **hot** **bread**

oh my god really???

**adotfightme**

u have a video of it !!

**pegarita**

dont u fuckign 

**adotfightme**

**_[video_**   ** _sent]_**

**Thicc**

WHEN I SAY I SCREAMED

**pegarita**

brb killing myself

**adotfightme**

waiy no

:(

**pegarita**

loser

**lawn**

why don’t we just go to like,,,

mcdondalds

and screw around in the playground

**GERC**

YES

**pegarita**

PLEASE

@ MOMLIZA PLS

**lizard**

alex??

**adotfightme**

im down

**lizard**

i guess

 **hot** **bread**

oh yes

is burr coming?

**burrn**

why??

**carey**

u can bring ur ladie friend ;;;;;;;)

**jemmy**

cant wait to meet her

**burrn**

wait

waitwaiy

wait

you knew???

 **hot** **bread**

she was my foster sister

idiot

**burrn**

OH

OH MY GOD

**carey**

thats the most emotion he’s ever shwon

**angle**

^

**adotfightme**

PFFT

**Thicc**

PFFT

**adotfightme**

jinx bithch 

**Thicc**

fifht me

**angle**

wait so is everyone coming

@@@burr

**lawn**

i think all of us r

**burrn**

can i add theodosia then??

 **hot** **bread**

yes!!!

**_burrn added thesis is dosia to the chat_ **

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

whaddup 

**pegarita**

i love her already can i keep her

**GERC**

tf does your name mean

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i was drunk

or high

im here to get stuck in the mcdonald’s playground tho so letsa fuckin go

* * *

“John! Do you have a hair tie?” Alex asked, blowing hair out of his face in a frustrated sigh.

His last hair tie just broke. It wasn’t like his hair was gross or anything, because it wasn’t (John made sure he showered every other day), but he just never wore his hair down in front of others.

He doubted that the other two roommates of his knew what he looked like with his hair down

”Why do you need one?” John asked, popping his head in.

Alex gestured to his hair and John laughed, stepping in and brushing his hair out of his face to lean forward and kiss him.

“You look nice with it down.”

”But _i_ like it up. Do you have a hair tie?”

”You should wear it down! It’s okay to live a little, _babe_.”

Alex rolled his eyes as John went to pick up a hairbrush. Pulling Alex’s hair, he began to brush it out. “

Your hair’s a fucking mess, I hope you know,” Alex shrugged. “Stop moving, oh my god.” He said as Alex began to walk over to his dresser.

Alex picked up his phone, John still attached to him by his hair.

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

john sucks

**Thicc**

tea

**lawn**

wrong he just refuses to admit he looks nice with his hair down

**carey**

FUCKGIN

yes

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

waiwaiywait

im confused who is everybody and why isnjohns name lawn what

what does that mean

**lawn**

well my name is (j)ohn (l)aurens and lohn sounds like lawn

adotifghtme is alex

**Thicc**

hes a gremlin

dont feed him after midnight 

**adotfightme**

okay fuck you

**lizard**

language

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

im guessing thicc is thomas and eliza is lizard

from what i’ve heard

”thomas and alexander argue constantly”

”eliza is the true mom”

”alex is a petit lion”

**burrn**

a correct assumption

**angle**

im angelica

**carey**

im. m aria

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

why is ur name carey

**carey**

mariah carey

my name is pronounced mariah 

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oh damn

**pegarita**

its damb u uncultured swine

**adotfightme**

worng

**pegarita**

die

iam peggy

**Thicc**

jemmy is james (madison) but hes like

dead rn idk where he is

 **hot** **bread**

i am lafayette

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

no shit

wtf is a gerc

**lizard**

so muchswearing,,,, in my good family friendly groupchat,,,, my heart aches

**GERC**

iam a gerc

hello

hetcueks mulligan 

hercules

yes

that is

me

yes

**lawn**

r u having a stroke lmao

**GERC**

YES I AM LEAVE ME ALONE

* * *

If you had asked him last year, Alex would have said that, no, he would not see himself a year later celebrating his birthday in the playset of a mcdonald’s, yet this was his reality. And he didn’t mind it.

At that moment, he was sitting on the ground against the wall with John (His _boyfriend_ , which he once again would not have believed a year ago).

He watched as Hercules and Lafayette were going on a slide that was probably not made for two adults, but they didn’t care.

Not a lot of people came to the place, anyways, so it wasn’t like anyone was going to stop them.

He watched Angelica smack Peggy’s hand as she tried to steal more chicken nuggets, and watched as Maria and Eliza snuck secretive looks at each other as they sat shoulder to shoulder at one of the tables.

Just a table over was Burr, watching Theodosia try and climb up the outside of the playground, and looking absolutely in love.

Thomas and James were, of course, hiding in one of the sectioned off areas, doing god knows what.

Alex smiled and leaned closer into John. He was actually enjoying his birthday for the first time in a while.

“Alex! I bet i could beat you up to the top!” Peggy called, drawing Alex out of his trance.

He narrowed his eyes, smiling as he shot up out of his spot on the floor and began running up the stairs.

“ _Wait_! That’s not _fair_!” She yelled after him.

He laughed, running farther up to the top, only to have her collide with him a few seconds later.

They hit the floor with a thud, both rolling over in pain (and laughter, but mainly pain). Soon after, the others came filing up as well.

”We can not all fucking fit up here.”

”Language!”

”Sorry, mom.”

They spent at least an hour up there, despite it being crowded to hell. John may have taken a few videos of Alex as he screwed around with the others. Just before they left, Eliza made them all take a picture, which was a good idea, they had to agree.

The final product of the picture? Well, Thomas was crammed onto James’ lap, neither of them seeming to care. Eliza and Maria were next to each other, both throwing up a peace sign out of habit. Next to them sat John and Alex, Alex who was in the center of the picture, and smiling brightly as John pressed a kiss to his cheek.

After that were Peggy and Angelica, the former of which who was hugging the latter tightly, much to the latter’s dismay. Lastly were Burr and Theodosia, who were in a similar situation to Thomas and James, but Burr was the one in Theodosia’s lap, glaring at her lightheartedly, while she stuck her tongue out at him.

Yeah, Alex was happy.

* * *

 **family** **friendly** **groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

u guys r great ily all

also the picture eliza made us take looks like a renaissance painting

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oh word

**lawn**

how do u know how to spell that

**adotfightme**

i don’t it took me 10 minutes and i had to look it up

**pegarita**

speech 100

**carey**

why is it spelled like that

**GERC**

yeah it should be like

uh

 **hot** **bread**

renasance

**GERC**

yes

**burrn**

its really not that hard to spell it

**Thicc**

yes it is shut up

**jemmy**

it is not

**angle**

all of you shut up the difficulty is relative

**lizard**

^

**adotfightme**

damb

oh wait no

no

**pegarita**

hahaha

loser

**adotfightme**

im calling the cops this is awful i’ve been @bamboozled

**carey**

thats literally such a long word

**lizard**

10 letters

ur full name has more than that

**carey**

i am not a man of math

**Thicc**

youre not?? a man??

**pegarita**

that proves her point

**Thicc**

oh fuck

**lizard**

,,,

**Thicc**

im sorry eliza

i didn’t mean it

i sw 

**adotfightme**

oh my god she got him

**thesis is dosia**

im so happy for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did they know someone was watching their little outing,,,  
> //  
> oh hey i’m a co author now of the story “The totally (not) gay hamilchat” so like yeaaaaaaa go read !! u should be able to find it in my works now  
> also i haven’t made a chapter on it yetbut it’s till coolio so 👊😎


	9. dear sir i hope this letter finds u in good health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james (the ew one) is how this is described in my notes so uh  
> tw///// threats of violence in chats between james nd alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i had those masks the plague doctors had

**ReignGolds - > adotfightme**

you really think i don’t see you cheating on me like that?

james.

i don’t want to talk to you anymore.

so you are fucking cheating on me

we broke up

im dating john

leave me alone

after everything i’ve done

ill fucking kill you

i’m not going to go through what you did to me again

please just leave me alone, james.

why should i leave you alone when you’re the one sleeping around

who else have you been with?

maria? eliza? angelica? thomas? lafayette?

you leave them out of this you asshole

 i’m not going to fucking deal with you anymore

next time i see you or maria

one of you are going to get it

i swear on my life i won’t hesitate to do anything that i’ve done before

dont fuckign touch maria

* * *

 **mom** **squad** **+** **alex**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, lizard, pegarita_

**adotfightme**

**_[screenshot_** **_sent]_**

ugh texts from ur true love amiright lads

**carey**

what the fuck

did he just send those????

**adotfightme**

haha yep

im sure they’re just empty threats tho

maybe

probably not

well

probably

**angle**

do you wanna come over??? you might feel safer with us

**pegarita**

yeah and if james shows up to talk to u or maria i’m gonna 1v1 him

**carey**

pegs i love you but no

**lizard**

peggy no matter how much he deserves it you cannot fight him

**burrn**

yeah think of the lawsuits peggy

**adotfightme**

i think i’ll pass

in gonna go on a walk

maybe to the library idk

**lizard**

please stay safe <33

**burrn**

it’s getting late

make sure you make it back before dark

**adotfightme**

i will !!

dont worry abt me <3

**angle**

wed have nothing to do if we didnt

**pegarita**

cant relate i have 😎 homework 😎

**carey**

peggy i swear to god

**burrn**

how do i delete someone else’s phone

* * *

**The Revolutionary Set**

_GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, Thicc_

**lawn**

have any of u seen alex

like he said he was going on a walk but he seemed p upset and hasn’t been back yet

and i’m lowkey worried

**Thicc**

why not just text him

idiot

**lawn**

who do u think i am

of course i texted him

h

 **hot** **bread**

i have not seen him since this morning

**GERC**

^ sorry dude

**jemmy**

havent seen him since saturday

**Thicc**

i could go look for him if you want

**GERC**

aw he does care about alex

**Thicc**

shut up i was offering because i was already on my way out

**jemmy**

he was not he’s just worried about alex

**lawn**

fine i guess

dont kill him if you find him

* * *

Thomas found Alexander in the library. He was reading a book about law, from what he could see. He pulled up a chair next to him and sat at the table with Alex. This is when Alex finally noticed Thomas.

”Wha’re you doing here, Jefferson?” He asked, words slurred together from exhaustion. Alex set the book down with a yawn, finally turning to face Jefferson.

“Well, for starters, your boyfriend was trying to text you,” Alex’s eyes widened as if he hadn’t even noticed. “And was worried because you were gone for literal hours, idiot.” Alex turned his head away, mumbling. “What?”

”I shut it off. Didn’t w’nna deal with it.”

”Deal with what? You know what, never mind, c’mon. Let’s go.” Thomas said, standing up. Alex stared up at him, confused.

”Where are we going?”

”I’m taking you back to your dorm. It’s dark out and you’re tired and i don’t want you getting hurt on your way back.”

Thomas stuck out his hand, motioning for Alex to grab it. Once he did, he pulled him up. Alex grabbed the book he was reading and put it back in its spot on the shelf. With that, they headed out.

The two walked to Thomas’ car in comfortable silence. Upon getting in there, Alex turned to Thomas, who was trying to focus on the road.

”Wha’ if i went in’o law instead?” Thomas cocked his head in confusion. “Like, what if i became a lawyer; helped people?”

”Well, if it’s what you want to do,” Thomas looked at him. He couldn’t tell wheather this was tiredness speaking. “What kind of lawyer would you even look into bein’?” Alex shrugged before resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

”I dunno. Maybe domestic abuse victims ‘r people trying to get justice agains’, like, their rapists or something. Maybe kids in the foster-“ He yawned. “-care system. The ones that have been through too much.” He closed his eyes after speaking, finally succumbing to sleep. Thomas shook his head.

”I’m sure you’ll do great with whatever you do, kid.”

When they got to the dorm, Thomas waited a few minutes to wake up Alex. He seemed like he needed the sleep. This fact was confirmed when it came time to wake him up. He woke up groggy and confused but still agreed to follow Thomas wherever he was going. That probably wasn’t a good thing, as Alex would be completely useless against an abducter.

When John opened the door to Thomas and a tired Alex, he was relieved. Alex was not dead, or so he hoped, and was back in one piece. He quickly thanked Thomas and led Alex to bed. As he turned to leave, a hand caught his.

”Stay?”

”Hey..”

”Hey,”

John took off his jeans and slipped under the covers next to Alex, who immediately curled up to him like a koala clinging to a branch. John felt fuzzy. Alex almost never hugged him. Ever. Some may say that it’s because Alex didn’t love him, but he knew it was different. And he respected that. It was the little things like this that made it worth waiting for.

Despite this, he still wondered why Alex’s phone was shut off, as Jefferson had told him. Maybe Alex didn’t love him and was actually ignoring him. He doubted that, but it was still a possibility. Why would he shut off his phone, though? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t even supposed to be what this chapter was about but then i added that bit inthe notes of last chapter and just went with it so uh woo  
> also that was a lot of actual writing oops


	10. sleepy boy and almost birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is sleep

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

**_[image sent]_ **

i love 1 (one) boy!!

sm!!!

**Thicc**

gross

call an exterminator

**lawn**

i will shove a bottle of raid up your ass

**lizard**

yeah no

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

when i entered this chat i can’t say this is what i was expecting

**carey**

waiwaiywait

john how is he like willingly hugging you he never hugs anyone besides like

me and philip

**lawn**

hes tired boy

ig he just kinda did it out of habit

**pegarita**

oh damb

**Thicc**

yeah i had to drag him home from the library before he literally passed out

so that’s always *fun*

**GERC**

why was he even there that late

 **hot** **bread**  

i am sure he didn’t notice the time

**lawn**

idk man

**angle**

@ john thats probably something you should talk to alex about

**burrn**

^

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

anyways

so uh

aaron

**burrn**

no

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

your birthdays coming up

**lizard**

!!!!

**GERC**

haha he’s old

**jemmy**

herc you’re the same age as him aren’t you 

**GERC**

...

moving on

burr what do you want for your birthday 

i can make u clothes

or food

**lawn**

dont accept food from him he broke a finger once making an omelette

**GERC**

that was in high school tho

besides it was just a finger

 **hot** **bread**

IT WAS MY FINGER

**pegarita**

i-

**carey**

how-

**angle**

wh-

**lizard**

you-

**adotfightme**

i literally

just woke up

to see this

how do you break someone else’s finger

makiing an omelette

**GERC**

skill

 **hot** **bread**

i did not speak to him for a month

lawn

oh god that wasn’t a fun time

i had 2 friends and neither of them were talking lmao

**pegarita**

oh rip

wjy not just like buy something for burr @ herc

**GERC**

too little money too much time

**adotfightme**

just make him like

a ha

t

a hat

yed that is what i meant

**burrn**

i don’t even wear hats

**adotfightme**

you also don’t express emotion but,,,,,,

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oh fucc

**Thicc**

tea

**jemmy**

stop saying tea

**Thicc**

oh t e a

 ** _jemmy_** **_has_** **_left_** **_the_** **_chat_**

**angle**

oh tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> burrs birthday is on like the 6th or smth


	11. a brief jeffmads interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas anndn james aaaaAAAAAA

“Jemmy?”

Thomas had just gotten back to his shared dorm with James, who happened to also be his boyfriend. Upon entering, he heard sniffles. This could mean two things- James was sick or he was crying, and James was always sick, so he found it safe to assume that he had come down with yet another cold. Damn cold weather.

”Yeah?” A weak voice answered as Thomas opened the door to his room, which James had practically moved into as well. He saw James, curled up under a mountain of blankets, a smaller one of tissues on the bedside table. Thomas rushed over to his side.

”Are you okay? Do you- Do you need anything?”

“I’m..I’m..” He sneezed. “I’m fine, honey.” James waved him off. Thomas shook his head and walked to the connected bathroom to find some form of cold medicine. Luckily, there was still a bottle of it in the cabinet. The medicine was nasty, by the way, and he wondered how James could take it like that. He assumed it was because he was sick so often. Strange. He walked back out to James, who was still in the same position, unsurprisingly.

”Hey, sit up.”

”Wha?”

”Medicine. Up.” James sat up, waiting for his boyfriend to measure the needed amount. He swallowed it down in one try, much to the disgust of Jefferson. “I just don’t get how you can do that.” Madison shrugged. 

“I’ve gone numb to it.”

”I can tell. Hey, you should probably be gettin’ to sleep, don’t you think?”

“Fine.”

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**Thicc**

what is up my fellow adults

**pegarita**

fibally someone recognizes my age

**Thicc**

youre more of an adult than alex

**adotfightme**

>:^(

**lawn**

does he have to have a nose

**adotfightme**

im not fuckigng voldemort

**hot** **bread**

id love to fuck voldemort

**GERC**

laf that is not what he meant in the slightest

**hot** **bread**

o h

**lizard**

so much swearign,,,,,so little time 

**carey**

liza they’re literally just words you won’t die

**lizard**

oh i wish

**angle**

morbid but okay

**burrn**

^

**adotfightme**

wait @ thomamsms why r u texting the gc ur nevevr the one to initiate a conversation

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

i love how you can spell initiate but not never

big mood

**Thicc**

james is sick and i’m bored

**adotfightme**

good

i hope u get sick

wait no i dont

hkkdj bye

**pegarita**

big mood

**GERC**

wait but james is okay right

**Thicc**

yeah why wouldn’t he be

**GERC**

that one time he literally had pneumonia,,,

**lawn**

that one time he had bronchitis,,

**hot** **bread**

the flu,,,

**burrn**

how is he not dead

**Thicc**

im convinced he is

**burrn**

i see ??????

**angle**

ugh necrophilia king

**lizard**

angie no

**carey**

i screamed omg

**pegarita**

ugh his mind 😍

**adotfightme**

peggy n o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the past few chapters have all been written so close together i am tired,,  
> plus i’ve tried to write this chapter so many times and i kept scrapping it but yknow i gotta be 👊😤 consistent uwu  
> anwyyas how r u all


	12. hahah angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst  
> mentions of abuse and sexual assault and mainly just alex’s relationship with james  
> i’m sorry i said this story would have no plot but it’s somewhat plot based now  
> please!! heed!! the!! warnings!!  
> things mentioned are mainly what happens in the written out part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote last chapter and then woke up the next day sick,,,,,,,,,,, a scam

**lawn - > adotfightme**

r u okay?????

uve been acting strange ever since u went to the library rlly late

!! i’m fine !!

i swear i’m just tired

domt worry about me <333

but why did u look upset when u left huh

hmmmmmmmm

alex???

ansnsner me cooward

haha cooward

uoset is my neutral state

usite

uspet

hhhhhh

upset

YEs

eyys

r u on drugs or

does being anxious count as a drug bc hAah

why r u anxious

come back to the dorm let me l o v e you

!! ily

but like

i feel like i’d have to explain it

in person

where i can make sure you won’t like try and commit a murder

ill be home soon 

i swear <3

oh???

wait wym

alex u can’t leave me on read

alex

a l ex

* * *

Alex returned to the dorm twenty minutes later, John (i’m)patiently waiting through everyone of them. Once he stepped in the door, he was met with John, sitting on the floor next to the couch. He gave him a wave

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

”Why are you on the ground?” John shrugged. He had no real reason to sit down there, so he had to go with the next best option.

”Well, you know about gays and their sitting habits.” Alex grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and, well, threw it at him. “Dick!” John called, tossing it back up to the couch before pulling himself up off the ground. “What’d you need to tell me?” He grabbed Alex’s hands.

”What time are the other two going to be back?”

”Few hours, why?”

”I just-“ Alex sat down on the couch, bringing John with him. “You know how i used to date Reynolds, right?” He said, voice barely audible. John nodded.

Alex pulled out his phone.

“Well, he was texting me a few days ago and i don’t know what to do anymore because he just- he won’t- he doesn’t leave me _alone_.” He drug a hand down his face. “I don’t know what to _do_.”

John watched as he pulled his knees up to his chin and held out his phone.

He read the messages with disgust. Why would anyone say this?

”What the fuck?” He whispered.

”I- I don’t know, what do i _do_?” John looked over to see tears in Alex’s eyes. He squeezed his hand, earning a worried smile from his boyfriend.

”Why would he say this? Did you guys, like, not break up a while ago?” Alex but his lip, contemplating whether or not to tell John.

”We didn’t-“ He took a deep breath. “ _I_ didn’t break up with him. I _tried_. He nearly killed me. We had to get the restraining order which i _assumed_ meant i had broken up with him, but _no_.”

He wrapped his arms around his legs, subconsciously digging his nails into one wrist.

“What do you mean he nearly _killed_ you?” 

John was now turned to face Alexander, who was practically curled into a ball. He took his hand away from his wrist.

“I thought you stopped doing that?” He whispered. Alex shrugged.

“But what actually happened between you two? What went wrong?”

Alex let out a short bark of laughter. A humorless laugh.

”You really wanna know?”

”Yeah,” John whispered. “I wanna know what not to do.”

”Well, it- i _guess_ it starts when i came over here. I was, like, sixteen,”

John didn’t realize how short of a time he’d been in America for.

“I moved in with _that_ family..” He said, referencing the foster home he was in when they all met. “I got a job.. libertea? I think it was, yeah. He saw me working there and asked me out.”

”Isn’t he like.. twenty something? Was that even legal?”

”Haha, _no_. I was sixteen and he was around nineteen. I said yes, like the dumb kid i was, but he was so... so _nice_.. for the first month of us dating. I _loved_ him.”

He whispered, the tears finally starting to slip down his cheeks. “And then he went out one night, and he got drunk.. and that’s when everything started.” John wiped a tear from Alex’s cheek.

”Why were you at his place, though? And is that not illegal?”

“Fucking told me i didn’t love him enough unless i came to his house.”

He sucked in a breath.

“And yes, it was technically illegal. But he came home- back to his house one night and he was- he was _drunk_. And he- I didn’t- He-“

He covered a sob with his sleeve. John pulled him to his chest, rubbing his back with his hand.

”Hey, hey, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

”But what am i supposed to do? What if it’s not an empty threat this time?” John pressed a kiss to his forehead.

”You know that i’ll protect you no matter what, right?”

”Yeah,”

”And would it be okay if i told the other two about the messages?”

He felt Alex tense up.

“I swear it’s only going to be about the messages, nothing else. I just want them to be aware of what could happen.”

Alex nodded. They sat in silence for a while before Alex broke it, tiredness evident in his voice.

”I never hug you like this.”

”I know.”

”I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Alex fell asleep soon after, about half an hour before Hercules and Lafayette returned home. Upon seeing Alex, Lafayette have a sympathetic smile.

”Long day?”

”You wouldn’t fucking _believe_.”

John pulled out Alex’s phone and showed the two the messages. He’d never seen such anger on Lafayette’s face since they figured out about Hercules’ previous relationship. Painfully ironic.

“What are we gonna do?” Herc asked.

”We just have to make sure he’s safe.” John told him, gesturing to Alex.

”Poor petit lion.. I do not understand why someone would say such a thing.”

John tucked a lock of Alex’s hair behind his ear. It was almost dinner time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry folks but i’m sick and everything hurts and i have to go to school so uh i’m gonna take a break (haha pun intended) for a few days at least when i’m not on the verge of death  
> philips birthdsy is today so uh yeehaw  
> anyways thank u all for reading i’ll try and reply to all comments onwards


	13. a furry friend (and it’s NOT peggy believe it or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of last chapter but more fluff comes in now

“I’ll go and get dinner, if you guys are cool with that.” John told Hercules and Lafayette.

”Are you going to drive?”

”What about Alex?”

”I’m gonna walk. Clear my head, y’know?” He slowly slid out from under Alex. “And he’ll be fine sleeping on the couch for half an hour.”

Alex took that moment to look up sleepily, mumbling french nonsense.

”Go back to sleep, mon petit lion.”

And with that, his head was hitting the couch cushion again. John quickly laid a blanket over him before stepping towards the door. He stopped just before it, turning back around.

”Chinese okay?”

”Literally just get us food i don’t fucking care.”

” _Fine_.”

He didn’t just get food. I mean, he _intended_ to get just food, but does John ever do what he intends to?

As John was walking to the chinese place, he came across a stray dog lying on the sidewalk. Immediately falling in love with said dog, he began to pet it.

As it turns out, the dog was extremely clingy and followed John the whole way to the store. John didn’t mind this until the dog had also followed him on the way back, right until the very steps leading into his dorm building.

”I can’t take you, pup.”

The dog was still persistent. It whined as John went to unlock the door, pawing at his ankles.

John felt his heart break into two as, based on its look and behavior, this dog probably hadn’t had a family in a long while. So he did what any other person would and took the dog inside.

Was it allowed? Probably not. Would the others like it? Probably not.

Oh well, a dog is a dog.

“John, it’s a _dog_. I said _food.”_

 _”_ Okay?”

”Mon ami, a dog is not food, non?”

The three were currently standing just outside John’s room, as to not wake Alex with their arguing.

They assumed it was the right thing to do as Alex got almost no sleep ever.

They took the dog with them, of course, because who would leave a dog unattended? John, that’s who.

About halfway through the conversation, he looked down and saw an empty spot where the dog _had_ been laying. He looked up to see his roommates sharing the same look of panic. This panic was temporarily ended as they heard a loud noise from the living room.

” _What the fuck?!”_ They heard Alex cry, followed by a thud.

All three ran out to see Alex on the ground, looking like _he_ was the loud thud they heard.

The missing dog was sitting right on the couch, wagging its’ tail at him.

“Let me repeat myself; What the fuck.” He spoke again, this time directing his question at John.

Hercules pushed him forwards. 

“Fight your own battles, man.”

John crouched down next to Alex.

”It’s a dog.” Alex whispered, seemingly coming down from the adrenaline high he was on just moments ago.

“Why the _fuck_ is there a dog?!” He cried.

”I found it on the street-“

”And you let it on the _couch_?”

”No, but-“

”If that thing ends up in my room i will fucking eat it.” Alex declared, leaving the room in silence. John tried to make a joke.

”Does that mean we can keep it?”

” _We_? What is this, french? This is a you problem, John.” Lafayette told him as they sat on the couch with Hercules.

”Fucking _fine_ , but if it ruins anything i own i will actually eat it.” John took that as a win.

”I swear it won’t! Just let me give him a bath, you’ll see how cute he is!”

John stood up and called the dogs attention before racing to the bathroom, the dog close on his tail (ha-ha). Alex fell backwards on to the carpeted floor.

”I just wanted to sleep!”

”I just wanted to eat!”

”Then go eat!”

”Go to sleep!”

”Fine!”

” _Fine_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon that everyone says peggy is a furry  
> also hi i’m back i’m still dying but less and i’ve had ideas for new chapters omg what if i made this story like 300 chapters hmmmmmmMmmmmmmmmmM  
> edit 1/24/19: i wasn’t less dying when i wrote this (yesterday), i have an ear infection


	14. furry friend, the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is in denial

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

hey guys i haven’t left my room in a day and a half bc JOHN

**lizard**

what did he do

**angle**

what did john do should i fight him

rn

**carey**

YEAH

 **hot** **bread**

NO

**Thicc**

wait i wanna fight him

 **hot** **bread**

please do not fight johnathan

**lawn**

not my name

**jemmy**

who names their kid johnathan

**GERC**

you won’t have to fight him

alex is probably going to fight him anyways

**burrn**

wait why

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

^

**adotfightme**

>:(

**GERC**

ill let him ^ tell it

**adotfightme**

fuckgign

**lizard**

language

**adotfightme**

so i’m sleeping right

and then i feel something on my back

**pegarita**

kinky

**adotfightme**

shut up

no but then i opened my eyes and there was a fuckgjdhin

DOG !!

on my back !!

what the flip

**Thicc**

flip??

**adotfightme**

i don’t wanna get yelled at by eliza

**carey**

shed never yell at you

**pegarita**

i would

**angle**

we know

**lawn**

ANYWYA

i only brought the dog bc it was just sitting on the curb and i felt bad and it started to follow me so i was like hey

come home with me

**burrn**

i assume that’s how you get dates?

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

OHOTMGOD

AARON NO

**lawn**

shut up

**jemmy**

i thought dogs weren’t allowed?

 **hot** **bread**

anythigns legal with the right amount of money

**carey**

thats a horrible mentality to have but

**GERC**

theyre kidding i swear

we checked

they said it was cool as long as it wasn’t loud

**adotfightme**

it is /not/ cool believe it or not 

i do not feel safe having that demon spawn in the next room over

**Thicc**

whats ur fucking deal with dogs they’re perfectly fine

**lizard**

:(((((

**Thicc**

sorry liza

**adotfightme**

i don’t like them and that’s that

**pegarita**

read as: a dog tried to maul him as a kid and he refuses to touch them now

p u s s y

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oh man

**carey**

but it was like some scary ass stray dog

**lizard**

allegedly

**GERC**

why does she get the pass in swearing

 **hot** **bread**

oh i think we all know

**lizard**

????

**carey**

????

**adotfightme**

oh haven’t you heard

jkjkjk

and yes the dog was scary

it was like

the german boys what are they

wait

wait what are they

**lawn**

german shepard???

**adotfightme**

THATS THE BITCH

stupid dog

gross

dogs are bad

>:(

**lawn**

ots not even a german shepard tho 

**GERC**

you have to come out of your room at some point alex

 **hot** **bread**

yeah you haven’t eaten in literally a day in a half

**lawn**

u have classes tmrw

**carey**

worried

**pegarita**

worried

**angle**

worried

**burrn**

worried

**lizard**

worried

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

worried

**Thicc**

worried

**jemmy**

worried

**adotfightme**

dtop it i’m not dying

haha dtop

**lawn**

come out pls

**adotfightme**

i like guys

**Thicc**

PFFT

**lawn**

u kno what i mean 

**adotfightme**

,,

i /don’t/ like guys?????

**pegarita**

its like watching 2 different convos

**lawn**

come out of ur room or i will send herc in there to pick u up

**adotfightme**

wwiay n o

if he picks me up i’m biting him and none of you can be mad

**carey**

don’t pick him up omg

**GERC**

im gonna do it

**angle**

dont doit

**GERC**

im gonna do it

**lizard**

oh no

**GERC**

what the FUCK

**lizard**

/oh no/

**adotfightme**

i told u

**pegarita**

did he leave his room tho

 **hot** **bread**

no

**Thicc**

how abt i just break in through the window

**jemmy**

do you know how far off the ground they are?

and he’s leaving okay

**adotfightme**

HWHATJTHEIFK 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what characters would you like to see more? i know i’m mainly focusing on alex and john, as the story is mainly focused on them, but who else deserves the spotlight?


	15. my name is poet, i am a philip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip makes a comeback and then leaves again as i’m not gonna write out alex going to dinner with him bc they’re just discussing family n shit literally i do not care you’ll have more philip later  
> crackhead culture

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

TODAYS PIPS BIRHTHDYA SO IM ADDING HIM IN HERE DONT BE MEAN

_**adotfightme added pip to the chat** _

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

what in the good fuck is a pip 

**pip**

i in the good fuck am a pip 

**lizard**

language

**pip**

oh sad whip

**pegarita**

oh damb

**pip**

oh hi peggy

**adotfightme**

anywahsgdgys this is philip he was birthed today many years ago i have brought him here to bully him thank u

**Thicc**

i thought u said to be nice

**adotfightme**

hes 19 he can handle it

**pip**

yeah i’m my OWN MAN now

**hot** **bread**

19???

he is

petit

**pip**

literally fuck you

**adotfightme**

i invited you here for /one day/ to say hi

because it was your birthday 

but noOo you have to fight everyone

**lizard**

please stop swearing in my good christian groupchat i am going to cry

**angle**

if she cries philip dies

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

haha that rhymed

**lawn**

dr seuss who

**adotfightme**

ANYWAY

i regret my decisions

**_adotfightme removed pip from the groupchat_ **

**pegarita**

ALEX

**burrn**

it had to be done

**adotfightme**

yeah

plus i’m taking him out to dinndnenenner later

**pegarita**

u can afford that????

**carey**

PEGGY

**angle**

PEGGY

**lizard**

PEGGY

**adotfightme**

yes i have money believe it or not

suokciny

**GERC**

what

**jemmy**

what language was that??

**adotfightme**

literally none of them

the stupid

DOG

is

in HERE

@john

if u don’t remove it i’m making it for dinner

**pegarita**

alex

pls stop threatening the dog

its not the one that attacked u

**lawn**

the dog is a good boy

**lizard**

whats his name????

**lawn**

idk

herc wants me to name it god

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

wtf

**lawn**

yeah

**GERC**

its a good name

**lawn**

no it’s not

laf wants it to be

george

**Thicc**

oh lord

**lawn**

alex what do we name the dog

**adotfightme**

why should i name it it’s ur dog

**lawn**

if u name it then ur gonna get attached to it

name it

pussy

**pegarita**

pussy

**Thicc**

pussy

**adotfightme**

idfk

name it toby but fancier for all i care i don’t fucking know

**carey**

wh a t

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

tehobee

**jemmy**

god no

**lizard**

i think he meant something like tobi 

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

that makes so much fucking sense oh my god

dumb bitch juice: drank

**pegarita**

oh BIG mood

**hot** **bread**

are we actually calling him tobi

**adotfightme**

wait no

whay

why

no

**GERC**

well now we have to do it

**lawn**

yee

**Thicc**

youre naming your dog out of spite?

**jemmy**

oh sure now you’re defending him huh 

i thought you didn’t like him hmm

**Thicc**

contrary to popular belief i’m actually friends with alex

**adotfightme**

yeah btiuch stop putting us in b o x e s

**pegarita**

you already are with being bi

**adotfightme**

oh u right

**Thicc**

wait you’re bi too

**adotfightme**

omg

a club

**lawn**

waot alex ur bi

that makes so much more sense

**carey**

well yeah with the bisexual bob

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

wait can i join the club

**Thicc**

yes

**adotfightme**

if ur not in the bi club ur a loser

**lawn**

thats homophobic

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

yes we are

**Thicc**

pfft

**pegarita**

srry but i’m part of the uh pan club u guys are all boring

**hot** **bread**

!!! me too !!

**pegarita**

!!!!!

**angle**

me, straight

**lizard**

but we love you

**jemmy**

what about burr? is he not straight

**lizard**

hes eh

**burrn**

ouch

**carey**

you know u suck when even eliza refuses to love you

**GERC**

why tf did you use 2 diff variations of you like i am uncomfortable 

**carey**

the only consistent thing about me is my love for women

**pegarita**

more specifically, eliza

**lizard**

WHAT

**carey**

WHAT

**lawn**

hey macklemore,,,

**Thicc**

die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more under appreciated character chapters coming next owo  
> also this was literally 4 days late but uh death doesn’t wait for anyone  
> also the dogs not tobi tobi but named in honor of him bc i imagined the dog different sorry


	16. keeping her bed warm (with a heating pad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theodosodosoai and assoorn burjrn

**thesis is dosia - > burrn**

bby

babe

aaron

:(((

bitch

pls

ur gf

ME

is dying over here and your bitch ass

what????

FUCKIGNF finally

are you going to the store at all

later yeah

why

can u buy pads pls

or tampons i don’t care

im out of both

and i want to die

eevrythign hurts

it hurts too much to get up

do you want anything else???

i could die for some mozzarella sticks rn but that’s besides the point

ill be over in half an hour

wait what i thought you were going later

yeah but you’re in pain and hungry

and i love you

so

me, SOBBING

for someone who’s known to show no emotion u sure do care a lot about me and i just 

im crying now

bc ur too good

and bc uh pain but besides that

im gonna put on a movie

which one??

idk heathers

again??????

yeah btiuchc who do you think i am

i see

open up

haha kinky

please just open the door

* * *

 **family** **friendly** **groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**thesis is dosia**

you guys will not believe how many mozzarella sticks i just ate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meaningless theoburr fluff that’s kinda half assed bc i’m abt to go to sleep so uh yeah


	17. the smartphone hour but peggy’s just a dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meaningless peggy and philip  
> also peggy is a little uh yeah

**pegarita - > pip**

yo pip

pip

pipe

philp

philip

waddup

gross

whatsbthe hw

im tryna like

get good grades for once

literally whag class

we ahahave like 4 together

dumbass

im calling the cops this is uncalled for

but mr conwayasysys class

whats the fuckmfinf hoemwokr 

we got a packet

idiot

like i literally watched you take the packet

snd put it in ur backpack

oh dumb bitch culture huh

oh word

its like that one time you threw up blue

that wasn’t fun

it was only blue bc i drank literally 4 gallons of koolaid 

its spelled with a k????

what the fuck

yhat makes so much more sense

dumb bitch culture pt 2 omg

did you think it was coolaid???? wh at

cool aide

like lemonaide

(through a megaphone) NO 

what the FUCK peggy that’s not how you spell lemonade

cool aide lemonaide invaide

?????????

r u being deadass

yes??????

i-

yknow what okay

* * *

**pip - > angle**

_**[screenshot sent]** _

what in the good fuck has she thought this entire time

honestly at this point i’m not surprised 

(she thought america and the usa were different until 5th grade)

OH MY GOD

blackmail material

i assume you’re doing better in school than she is?

hopefully !!

stay in school kid

im not a kid

yes tf you are

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**angle**

**_[screenshot_** **_sent]_**

look what philip just sent me

**pegarita**

STOP I GET IT IM DUMB

**jemmy**

how do you-

**adotfightme**

ur 18

1 8

**pegarita**

:(((

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

thats almost as bad as the time i convinced laf that necrophiliac meant you were french

**hot** **bread**

ouch

**Thicc**

wait deadass

**GERC**

,, they told me they were a necrophiliac this one time and i cried

**lawn**

he did cry i was there

**carey**

remember that one time alex taught peggy to swear in diff languages and eliza got pissed

**angle**

omf

**adotfightme**

never again

that was ! scary

**burrn**

what did she do??

**adotfightme**

lets just say i ended up in a pool

**Thicc**

perfect

**adotfightme**

it wasn’t their pool

or near their house

**angle**

dont forget the sheep

**lawn**

the w h a t

**carey**

the sheep

**lawn**

butbwhy

**carey**

when eliza gets mad time is altered

the sheep just happened

**pegarita**

yeah you act like we could just remove it

**lawn**

im convinced that like 3 ppl of ur weird girl + alex group r witches

i can’t say which 3 bc idk but 3 of u give off that vibe

**Thicc**

alex maria and eliza

**hot** **bread**

its because they’re short

**adotfightme**

abort mission they found ou

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

oh my god they got him

**Thicc**

finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know what’s worse than having to look back at previous chapters? having to look back at a whole story to find info on ur characters


	18. when you eat mac n cheese, please dont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you already know who this is about if you read the title

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**Thicc**

hey yall

so hypothetically

**lawn**

oh no

**GERC**

we all know how this ended last time someone said hypothetically

**lawn**

yeah i got a bf

whom i love

**GERC**

gaay

**jemmy**

i think we should really be paying attention to thomas right now

**angle**

why does he always have to be the center of attention why not maria for a change we all love maria

**carey**

yeah we love maria

wait i’m maria

oh

**lizard**

wow i never knew

**pegarita**

wait what if hefferson actually has smth to say

**Thicc**

stop calling me that

snd yes

i accidentally upset the gremlin

**burrn**

yeah, i am aware

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

yea uh it's scary

 **hot** **bread**

which gremlin are we talking about???

**jemmy**

well let’s take a look

whos the one person who hasn’t talked in the chat yet

**angle**

oh 

oh no

**lizard**

good luck!

**Thicc**

what do you mean good luck

**carey**

in what way did you upset him

**Thicc**

i may have spilled mac n cheese on his laptop

and ruined it

and like he’s not pissed he’s just kinda

i broke him

**jemmy**

**_[image sent]_ **

hes just staring at his hands (which are covered in cheese btw)

**carey**

omg is gwash comforting him

**GERC**

laptops are expensive as fuck i don’t blame him for being upset

**angle**

wasnt that the only laptop he’s had in like 4 years

that he does all of his writing on

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oooh you fucked up buddy boy

**Thicc**

never call me that again

**pegarita**

manny man

**lawn**

i-

i guess

is alex ok tho

**burrn**

he just slammed down his hands and declared “i’m going to kill myself” and then grabbed his bag and left and washington looks concerned

i genuinely do not know if he was kidding or not

**pegarita**

u fucked up @ thomas

better make it up to him

**Thicc**

i don’t have the money to buy him a laptop what do i do

 **hot** **bread**

fight your own battles, thomas

**lizard**

even if you could afford it he won’t accept it,,

**pegarita**

YEAH he won’t even accept gifts he feels too guilty 24/7

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oh sad whip

**jemmy**

why not just apologize??

**Thicc**

no

that means he w o n

**lawn**

dude u messed up his computer i think either way ur going to lose

**Thicc**

ill think of something

**angle**

you better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you could pick anyone of the main characters (the friend group not reynolds and such) who would you kill and why?  
> in addition to that, who would you rather become friends with and why?  
> i’m not deciding anything i just wanna know


	19. sad bitch hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maria and alex did some questionable things in the wake of james reynolds  
> read as: they got fucked up a few times and technically broke the law

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

why are you guys talking abt me like i’m not in the chat

ur all fake

**Thicc**

well he didn’t kill himself so that’s good

**adotfightme**

>:(

dick

**lawn**

yum

**lizard**

oh gross

**lawn**

ur name is lizarf u can’t argue with me

haha lizarf 

**burrn**

you all act like children

**angle**

burr ya gotta realize most of them are basically kids

**carey**

angie

youre the oldest out of all of us

**angle**

wait

oh my god

**pegarita**

HAHAH

**angle**

shut up you’re actually 7

**adotfightme**

haha old

**Thicc**

at least she can legally drink

**adotfightme**

anythings legal if you don’t get caught

**lizard**

WHAT

**adotfightme**

,,,

**carey**

,,,

**GERC**

literally what did you 2 do

**adotfightme**

maria this is your fault you have to tell them

**carey**

it was literally 2 years ago does it matter

**lizard**

yes??? if you were breaking a law then uh !!!!

**lawn**

ugh my boyfriends a criminal

 **hot** **bread**

hot

**carey**

gross

no but like a while ago i was sad and home alone bc you guys were all out

**angle**

is this when me and eliza saw a movie while peggy was at a friends house

**pegarita**

i think the friend sells drugs now he hasn’t come back to school since last year

his name was justin laboy i think

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

tag urself i’m the friend

**carey**

moving on

ok so i was sad this one night

like sad sad

amd then i called up alex and was like

hey let’s get drunk

on the roof

and HE WAS LIKE okay sounds reasonable bc our sad bitch hours follow the same schedule

and then we did

and you guys never found out which is weird bc we got /drunk/ drunk like i was sobbing for 4 hours straight

**adotfightme**

oh my god my shirt was soaked from you crying

**lizard**

ahat the ruck

**lawn**

oh my god u broke her

**angle**

shes. distraught

**lizard**

my good children

my f a v o r it e children

**GERC**

ouch

**angle**

ouch

**jemmy**

ouch

**pegarita**

ouch

**lawn**

ouch

 **hot** **bread**

ouch

**Thicc**

ouch

**burrn**

ouch

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

eh

i don’t blame her im not my favorite child either

**lizard**

how did we not find out???

what did you even drink???

**carey**

remember how we went off to get coffee? yeah that was bs we took like a 4 hour walk

**angle**

wasnt it like 11pm when u did tho

**adotfightme**

oh word

lmao we could’ve died so that’s fun

**lizard**

!!! no

both of you

grounded

**adotfightme**

waiy no mom

mom pls

**carey**

liza :((

pls it was 2 years ago

**adotfightme**

we did do it like 5 times that year tho

**carey**

ALEX

**adotfightme**

ITS THE TRUTH

**burrn**

im not surprised

**carey**

shut up burr

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

okau rude

**carey**

sad whip

**pegarita**

is this a bad time to say i’ve done drugs before

**lizard**

i-

 ** _lizard_** **_has_** **_left_** **_the_** **_chat_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna make a more marliza chapter soon hopefully  
> and if it goes the way i’m planning it,, angst


	20. yo this ones mine, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maria remembers things. eliza helps her forget  
> (tw panic attacks and references to an abuser)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was lowkey really sucky and rushed but i need some development and angst

“I hope you know that i’m not actually mad at you. For getting drunk a couple years ago, i mean.” Eliza said, opening the door to Maria’s bedroom. Maria had been staying with the Schuylers ever since she broke up with James, as her living situation wasn’t the best. “..’Ria? I could’ve sworn you were in here.”

Upon hearing no noise, she walked in further to investigate. In the far corner of the room was Maria, curled into a ball. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her knees which were pressed under her chin and held tightly by her arms. Her breathing was ragged. Eliza crept closer to her, stopping when Maria flinched. It was that moment that she let out a strangled cry, breaking Eliza’s heart.

”Hey, hey. It’s me, okay? I’m Eliza.. He’s not here, ‘Ria.” Eliza reassured her. Eliza slowly lowered herself down to her knees and began to slowly crawl over to Maria, making sure to be quiet. She reached out a hand. “Is touch okay?” Maria shook her head frantically.

Eliza pulled her hand back, rethinking how she was going to do this. Maria had had panic attacks like this before, which was why she was on meds for it. Had she  not taken them? She tried to comfort Maria, whispering reassurances to her in an attempt to bring her back to the real world, to no avail. That was until she began to slowly match her breathing with Eliza. She took short breaths, hiccuping frequently.

”How about now?”

Maria outstretched her arm, the other one still curled tightly around her legs. She refused to open her eyes even as Eliza took her hand. They sat like that, collapsed in the corner of the room, for half an hour before Maria was finally ready to speak, only uttering two words.

”I’m sorry.”

”Don’t be.” Eliza reached her hand up towards Maria’s face, hesitating. Maria nodded and so she continued to reach forward and cup the side of her face. “It’s okay to not be okay sometimes, you know?” She caressed the side of her face with her thumb. They stared into each others eyes, wondering if the other was thinking the same thing.

And somehow, they were; Maria began to lean forward, her eyes closing. Eliza did the same. Neither of them had even processed what was happening until they felt their lips lock. Eliza, flustered, pulled away.

”How about i make hot chocolate?”

”Yeah,” Maria said, face also red. “That- That would be nice. Yeah.”

So they went downstairs to make hot chocolate, neither of the two mentioning the previous events. It was a lot to happen in the past hour, and Maria was still pretty shaken up, so it was best to talk about what had happened to her before they talked about what had happened to them. So they didn’t. They agreed not to mention it to anybody else, as they still didn’t know what to make of themselves.

Maria went to sleep that night wondering if that kiss really meant something.

Eliza didn’t sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do have humble beginnings; the first fanfic i wrote was about ldshadowlady. And before that i tried to write my own story on a /minecraft/ skin creator app.  
> AND BEFORE THAT i wrote a complete rip off of franbow in my journal when i was like 9  
> also oops angst fluff


	21. eliza please come back we miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are chaotic when moms gone,  
> but they’re worse when she’s here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john texts with horrible grammar but burr always uses correct grammar  
> eliza texts like a middle aged mom  
> alex overuses !! and >:( way too much  
> herc texts like a dad  
> laf doesn’t use contractions  
> peggy is closer to john’s texting style  
> angelica texts like a gay guy sometimes but so does thomas  
> james is kinda like burrs but a little eh  
> theodosia texts like an insta gay

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

so what if i cut off my dick and replaced it with a kazoo

WAIT

whag if i made my dick into a kazoo

**adotfightme**

john when i said to stop talking i didn’t mean take it here

i am begging you please just shut up

**Thicc**

^^^^

**lawn**

or i replace my djdhdhdgywipw 

**pegarita**

your what

**lawn**

my totkgifn

toggnue

**GERC**

boys he’s having a stroke

**hot** **bread**

i mean i am watching alexandre strangle him but

**angle**

ugh a king

**carey**

our mother leaves for a day and this happens 

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

yeah why isn’t she back in here it’s scary

marty i’m scared

**pegarita**

pfft

also shes been out all day 

said she had stuff to do

**angle**

she looked really bothered though

**pegarita**

idk man i’m just the messenger

**lawn**

thats ltiersllu such a big word

**jemmy**

is John on drugs?

**lawn**

np

no

btu

**adotfightme**

do g.

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

an intellectual statement

**hot** **bread**

they're trying to wash the dog

**GERC**

read as: john was trying to wash tobi and alex was roped into it

**carey**

oh so you did name him tobi?

**adotfightme**

yed

**hot** **bread**

alex refuses to love him

**adotfightme**

he refuses to love me so i’m just returning the favor

**GERC**

he only ever follows you around

wven when one of us are the only one up he waits outside your door

**carey**

awe

**pegarita**

alex please just love the dog

**adotfightme**

bitch

no

**burrn**

it feels so unnatural to see someone swear and not have eliza correct them

**lawn**

why do u talk so formally like tbh i wouldn’t be surprised if u started calling ppl by their full full names

**jemmy**

full full?

**lawn**

Alexander

Elizabeth

Margarita

**pegarita**

ew

**lawn**

Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette

**hot** **bread**

me!!

**lawn**

yes

**Thicc**

thats so many

like

so many

you need one name and that’s it

but you have six

**hot** **bread**

that is not even all of it !!

**pegarita**

WHAT

**GERC**

yeah it’s horrible

what am i gonna do at our wedding

**hot** **bread**

awe you’re planning our wedding!! <33

**GERC**

<33

**adotfightme**

gross

**Thicc**

you act like you and john don’t do that

**lawn**

bc we don’t 

mr i make out with james in public

**angle**

TEA

**carey**

i am begging you please can we bring eliza back

**burrn**

^

the balance has shifted

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

aaron stop being fucking cryptic you’re 7

**Thicc**

damn

**_carey added lizard to the chat_ **

**lizard**

whatd i miss?

**Thicc**

wait that’s my line

**lizard**

not today it’s not!

**Thicc**

damn

**lizard**

no

**Thicc**

damb

**lizard**

correct

you shall live to see another day

**jemmy**

and if he doesn’t?

**lizard**

oh well

**burrn**

well let’s turn it down a couple notches miss

**angle**

dont patronize her

**burrn**

i don’t patronize bunny rabbits

**adotfightme**

OH?

**hot** **bread**

OH?

**pegarita**

OH?

**GERC**

did you actually just

make a heathers reference

**burrn**

did i?

i spend too much time with dosia

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

damb right you do

eheheh

**lawn**

i don’t get the hype around heathers

ots just a musical

**adotfightme**

john we have to break up i’m sorry

**lawn**

wait no 

alelxlx

:((((

**adotfightme**

its not me it’s you

goodbi

haha bi

**pegarita**

its not just a musical it started out as a movie

**hot** **bread**

a great movie

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

^ starring wynona ryder

**GERC**

and then it became a musical

**angle**

which is great btw

**pegarita**

WE SHOULD ALL WATCH IT TOGETHER

**Thicc**

YES

**jemmy**

thats the most enthusiastic you’ve been to hang out with the group

**Thicc**

its h e a t h e r s

**GERC**

what about our place

**adotfightme**

wait what

wait that means i have to like

look decent

oh man

**hot** **bread**

yeah

our place

**lizard**

if it means alex takes care of himself!!

**carey**

^^^^^^

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

wiat whag time

**pegarita**

spelling 100

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

die

**lawn**

is 7 ish okay???????????

@ dormmamamtes 

**adotfightme**

ig

**GERC**

yeas

**hot** **bread**

yeah

**angle**

i guess i’ll see you guys later then???

**pegarita**

someone bring some fuckginf popcorn

**adotfightme**

ill make cookies

**pegarita**

OH YES

**GERC**

CAN I HELP

**adotfightme**

YEAS

**GERC**

WOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u detect the hints of peggy’s upcoming character arc bc uh heheheheh ur not ready


	22. let’s just sit back tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk who asked for it but here’s the sleepover chapter so uh shout out to u ig

“Mon chou, I do not believe you should be licking that.” Lafayette said as they watched Hercules try to lick raw cookie dough off of a spoon. Alex quickly moved to grab the spoon from him, scolding him. “I told you.” 

“You don’t gotta be a dick about it, though.”

”They’d rather you not die of salmonella, Herc.” 

Hercules huffed, sulking over to the kitchen table. 

“Oh, don’t pout, you’ll make the dog sad.” John said, coming up to Alex. Alex narrowed his eyes.

”How do you know what the dog feels?”

”Just look at him! He’s sad because you’re ignoring him.” 

They all looked over at Tobi, who was staring up at Alex, wagging his tail. 

“He’s not sad. And he just wants the food.”

”He’d be happier if you’d love him.”

”I’m not a fucking furry, John.” He said, putting the unbaked cookies in the oven. “Plus, you’re obviously his favorite. I’m not gonna screw that up.”

John gasped dramatically.

“You do realize that _you_ are the one he follows around constantly, right?” He poked Alex in the forehead, earning a headbutt in return. They both grabbed their heads. “Dude, _ow_.” Alex shrugged.

”That’s how mafia works.”

”What?”

* * *

**carey - > adotfightme**

open up alellelxlx

damb okay

* * *

”Schuylers are here.” Alex said on his way to the door. He didn’t exactly understand why they couldn’t knock, but that’s not his problem. Upon opening the door, he found it was indeed his problem. Peggy was currently holding a giant stack of blankets. Eliza held an equally large pile of pillows. 

“You see,” Peggy pushed past him. “You always take half the blankets whenever we watch movies. And it’s cold out.”

”Mon dieu.. that is quite the collection you have there.” Lafayette said to Maria, who was admiring the pile of items on the floor. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

”Peggy tripped like four times bringing the blankets here. She’s an idiot.”

Peggy visibly deflated at that, which Alex took notice to.

”You know she’s just teasing, right?”

Peggy nodded.

“It’s not that.. It’s just- Nevermind, forget i said anything.” She said.

They sat around for another half hour, waiting for others to show up. Sure enough, Aaron and Theodosia were the next to show up.

Dosia held up a box.

”I brought mozzarella sticks.”

”That’s why we showed up later; She refused to go without them.”

John took the box and set it down on the kitchen counter as the two made their way to a spot on the floor. (Which was covered in blankets, by the way.)

Last to show up were Thomas and James, surprisingly, as they were usually on time to things.

The two did look a little flustered, however.

”Sorry we’re late, we were doing, uh, things.” James said.

Alex raised his eyebrows at John, who snorted. Thomas glared at them both.

”Well, we can start the movie now, but i need to get the cookies out of the oven and put in the mozzarella sticks.” Alex announced.

Peggy sat up from her place on the ground.

”Can i help?”

”Of course.”

Peggy got up and walked with him to the kitchen. Upon entering, he turned to her.

”You okay? You’ve seemed a little off tonight..”

”I’m great!” She said with a smile her eyes didn’t match.

Alex brushed it off.

After finishing in the kitchen, the two walked back out, Peggy laying her head on Angelica’s lap and Alex cuddling up to John in the couch.

As it turns out, none of them know how to sit still so by the middle of the movie, most of them had switched seats;

Lafayette was now sitting upside down on the couch, Peggy and Alex had somehow switched spots, Aaron wasn’t even in the living room anymore, Maria was laying across Eliza, Theodosia, and Angelica, and Thomas was sitting by the coffee table, hogging the popcorn.

”Dude, stop moving.” Peggy said to Alex as she braided his hair.

”Stop being aggressive and maybe i‘ll stop moving!”

”Both of you shut up! This is the best part!”

After the movie ended, the Schuylers (and Maria) ended up staying at the dorm overnight, as it was pretty late and they didn’t feel safe leaving by themselves.

Eliza, Herc, and Alex stayed up half the night to bake cookies, much to the enjoyment of the others.

Things were getting better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this took so long to write bc i had literally no motivation and i’ve been big sad for the past few days so yknow  
> also i kinda tried a new writing style like with the line breaks n stuff bc it’s a lot neater + i went back to edit earlier chapters whaddya guys think


	23. if you give a dog a cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 idiots try to raise a dog

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

okay so

/tobi/

**pegarita**

a good boy yes

**lawn**

the best boy

**adotfightme**

no he is not

none of u guys were out here and he fuckgign !! ate a shit ton of cookies!!

all of my hard work

**GERC**

wait the cookies are gone

**adotfightme**

DOWN THE DRAIN

**GERC**

WAIF NO

 **hot** **bread**

we can always just buy some

**Thicc**

its not the same laf

**lizard**

is tobi okay???

**carey**

eliza, asking the questions we actually need to answer

**angle**

^ yeah i actually kinda like the dog

**jemmy**

hes okay

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

hes better than you are

**Thicc**

dont insult my bf

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

die

**burrn**

tone it down, theo

**pegarita**

burr ur a buzz kill

**lizard**

is the dog okay????

**lawn**

yes he is fine

**jemmy**

why do you all focus on cookies over the fact that a dog ate them

**adotfightme**

tobi !! sucks !!

rat dog

**lawn**

ALEX UR GONNA HURT HIS FEELINGS STOP

**lizard**

^ why do you have to be so mean to tobi?

**adotfightme**

sigh

**pegarita**

poor dog

id rescue him if it wasn’t illegal to take someone’s dog

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

anythings legal with enough persistence

**carey**

she is not going to steal a dog stop encouraging it dosia

**pegarita**

:((

 **hot** **bread**

you made her sad

**pegarita**

yeah

**GERC**

wait oh my god he did eat a lot

so many

**adotfightme**

YEAH I TOLD YOU

**burrn**

how have you not killed the dog

* * *

**pegarita - > adotfightme**

can i come over later???? 

like

the venting days but at ur place

oh sure !!

are you okay?

yeye <3

i just need to talk to someone that isn’t my sister

u know

yeah i get that

what time????

gotta make sure i can get you home early enough

is 4 okay???

ik it’s rlly soon but like

its important

of course !! <33

<3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna make seprpperate storyiwies explainging characters backstories bc this is gonna take while to finish but i also know that i’m not gonna finish jack shit!! if i do!! and oh boy am i tired it’s almost midnight (it was when i wrote this) woo also sometimes i look thru ur guys acc s and sometimes i find like hardcore smut and it’s terrifying  
> also owo what’s gonna happen next huuh


	24. peggy confides in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo yes peggy is angsty too  
> but it’s not too angsty it’s more of a like “realizing who i am” character arc oops

“Hey Pegs! I got ice cream.” Alex said, letting Peggy into the door.

She had her backpack.

”Can we hang out in your room today?”

The two usually did this type of thing, but it was usually Alex coming over to Peggy’s house. This arrangement was new.

Alex nodded and led her to his bedroom, stopping only when Lafayette spotted her and wanted to say hi.

”Music?” He offered.

Peggy shrugged.

”Pick whatever. I don’t care. Can I do your nails?”

“Sure!” Alex said, sitting on his bed.

(He turned on Heathers)

Peggy joined him, pulling nail polish from her bag.

(She picked the color pink)

”So what’d you wanna talk about?”

Peggy paused, biting her lip.

”When you figured out you were bisexual, did you deny it at first?”

”Are _you_ bisexual?”

She shook her head.

”I just- did you?” She asked, starting on his first nail.

”I mean, yeah, growing up in homophobic households and stuff,” He said.

“Didn’t we already have this talk? When you said you identified better as pansexual?”

(The song switched to seventeen)

”Yeah, but this is different..”

She finished moved on to his next nail.

”Is this why you’ve been acting off?”

”I- yeah.”

He pulled his hand away, motioning for her to stop for a moment.

”You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge you.”

She wrapped a lock of her hair around a finger and pulled it tightly, sighing.

”I just don’t know what’s _wrong_ with me.”

Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

”Everytime i hear myself referred to as _she_ i hate it. And- And every time i hear my _name_ , It- It just makes me hate myself. I just don’t- I don’t _know.”_

He reached out to her arm with his unpainted hand.

”Hey, nothings wrong with you. Maybe you’d rather go by different pronouns?”

(He turned off the music)

“I could call Laf in here, they could help you, too.”

She nodded, laying her head back on the wall.

* * *

**adotfightme - > hot bread**

can you come in here???

if it’s not too much trouble of course !!

of course mon ami!!

may i ask what for

peggy has some uh questions n stuff

* * *

“Hello mon amis!” Laf called, bounding into the room.

Peggy wiped her eyes. Lafayette took notice.

”Mon chou, why are you crying? Today is a good day, non?”

Alex motioned for them to sit down.

”You said she had questions?”

Peggy say forward.

”How did you figure out you were non-binary?”

Lafayette have a welcoming smile.

”Well, i hated being referred to as _he_ or _him_ , and didn’t think _she_ and _her_ were right for me either.”

They took her hand.

”And i found that i didn’t feel like a boy or a girl. So i tried looking things up and i found that it was a thing! So i went by they and them from then on!”

”How old were you?” She asked.

”That was back in junior high so.. about  fourteen. I was so much happier, though.”

Alex nodded.

”Yeah, and if something like this is actually bothering you, Pegs, you should talk to us.”

”Would they be upset?”

She bit her lip.

”Who?” He asked.

”Eliza, and Angelica, and Maria.. and what about my dad? You guys know he doesn’t exactly support this stuff.”

Lafayette had been told about what had happened when Eliza came out to their father. She’s probably would have been kicked out if it weren’t for Angelica.

”The girls will accept you, mon chou, i swear.”

”Yeah! And if your dad doesn’t, Angie will kick his ass.”

Peggy laughed.

”So, do you just wanna go by Peggy? Like, not by Margarita anymore?”

They nodded.

”Yeah.. Thank you both, a lot.. I don’t know what i would’ve done.”

She picked up the nail polish again.

”Of you want, I could do your nails after his, Laf.”

Lafayette perked up.

”I’d love that!”

(Alex turned the music back on)

”Is this heathers? Oh mon dieu turn it up! I love candy store!”

(They all sang along)

”How am i gonna tell the others?”

Lafayette and Alex thought for a moment, Alex spoke.

”Just be honest with them; Just text the groupchat and be like “Hey, i’m not a girl, thanks.” It’d probably work.” He suggested.

“No matter how you do it, we’ll all still love you.” Laf told them.

Peggy smiled. She wasn’t as nervous as before.

”Thank you both.. so, so much.” 

She pulled Lafayette into a hug and then squeezed Alex’s hand (because boundaries are important and we should all respect them)

So yeah, the three of them ended up painting each others nails and eating two full tubs of ice cream.

Peggy was happy, and that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what kinda angst y’all were expecting but nobody died lmao
> 
> (that’s gonna happen later)  
> (like twice)  
> (oops)


	25. the schuyler siblings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peggy comes out and then the chat dissolves back into chaos

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pegarita**

hey guys i have an announcement to make and i hope you’re okay with it bc if not i’m going to throw myself into oncoming traffic

**lizard**

please dont??????

**lawn**

wait if u do can i join u

**angle**

nobody is throwing themselves into traffic

**burrn**

dan we throw other people into traffic?

**adotfightme**

YES

**Thicc**

YES

**jemmy**

burr what in the good fuck

**lizard**

ill give you a pass on that swearing

because burr what the hell

**GERC**

oh man mom is swearing

 **hot** **bread**

a travesty

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

shouldnt we be letting peggy speak???

**pegarita**

pls

**carey**

proceed

**pegarita**

okay so uh 

u h

alex u gotta back me up here

**adotfightme**

you sure??

**pegarita**

yeye

**adotfightme**

peggy would like to say that they are nonbinary 

and would like to go by they/them

and doesn’t wanna go by margarita

**pegarita**

^

pls don’t like

hate me idk

**lizard**

we could never hate you!!

**angle**

^^^^

**carey**

im proud of you pegs <333

**pegarita**

<3 i’m gonna cry

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

dont cry omg we all love you

**jemmy**

yeah, no matter what pronouns you’re still a great friend to have

 **hot** **bread**

and!!! now i have another nonbinary friend!!! <3333

**pegarita**

im cryging youre all son ice

**angle**

are you in your room?

**pegarita**

yeah

**angle**

you wanna hug??

**pegarita**

yeah,,,

**GERC**

id give you a hug rn if i could

**carey**

ugh herc probably gives the best hugs

 **hot** **bread**

he does

**lawn**

he does

**adotfightme**

he does

**Thicc**

does he just hug you guys constantly??

**lawn**

only when we’re sad

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

read as: yes, all the time

**adotfightme**

cant believe we’ve been called out like this

**Thicc**

i can

**jemmy**

^

literally all three of you radiate sadness

**lawn**

i radiate gay tyvm

 **hot** **bread**

i radiate french

**adotfightme**

i can’t argue with that

**burrn**

alex?? not arguing?? wow

**pegarita**

neevr thought i’d see the day

**lizard**

are they still crying???

**angle**

yes

**carey**

hug session rn lets go liza

**lizard**

we’re in the exact same room????

okay and we’re going 

**adotfightme**

what if i just broke into your house rn 

to give you a hug

**lawn**

alex u realize how far away they live

**adotfightme**

anythings possible with the right amount of persistence

**GERC**

youre under like 7 blankets right now there’s nothing persistent about that

 **hot** **bread**

what if i just

**adotfightme**

sndhsgshjsg

so i’m going to write my wilL

**jemmy**

??

**lawn**

laf just sat on him

**pegarita**

if he dies i get his sweatshirts

**Thicc**

youre literally the only one that can fit in them he’s like 3 feet tall

**adotfightme**

fuckv ypu mr tree mna 

**GERC**

theyre like actually suffocating him okay

**lizard**

please make sure he doesn’t die!!

**burrn**

please let him die

**carey**

whos gonna do the honors of lighting burr on fire

**angle**

stop threatening people with bodily harm

**Thicc**

yeah

think about the fbi agent in your phone

**jemmy**

nsa*

**Thicc**

what??

**jemmy**

its the nsa agent in your phone

not fbi

**Thicc**

ugh my bf is so smart

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

EW

* * *

**the schuyler sisters**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**_lizard changed the chat name to “the schuyler siblings”_ **

**pegarita**

sobs

im

ily guys 

sm

**lizard**

!!!!!

**pegarita**

wait but what about dad

**angle**

if he doesn’t respect your pronouns ill beat his ass

**lizard**

^^^

maria would too

i bet you

**pegarita**

!! <3

* * *

**pegarita - > pip**

hey uh i just wanna say 

i go by they/them pronouns 

and if you don’t respect them then idk

!! cool

of course i’ll respect them

who do you think i am lmao

coolio thanks broski

yeas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was never like actually shown in the previous story bc the importante convos were in other chats but yes the schuylers did have a gc thanks that’s the headcanon i just didn’t know how to write it in


	26. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a snow chapter in honor of the fact that i didn’t have school due to snow today or yesterday

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pegarita**

ITS 

SN O W

**lawn**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I WOKE UP ALEX

BC I SCREAMED

**adotfightme**

imso fuckign tired

**GERC**

**_[image_** **_sent]_**

poor tired boy

**carey**

haha pure

lawn

he literally just passed out again

**GERC**

he’s trying to get alex to come outside

-babe please i swear it’s fun

-it’s just some frozen water what’s so great about it

-it’s /snow/

-drown me in a fucking river, i don’t care john

**lizard**

olease dont drown him in a river

**lawn**

r u guys going outside

 **burrn**  

why would you willingly go outside

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

screw you aaron i’m making a snow man

**angle**

haha

well we’re going outside over here

bc peggy wants to fight

**carey**

yeah and who could say no to them

 **hot** **bread**

we are also going outside!!

john got alex up!!

**Thicc**

im not leaving

**jemmy**

im sick if i go out i’ll die

**adotfightme**

haha godo

goiod

good

why is everuthing so blury

**Thicc**

blind people gang

**lizard**

alex do you need glasses

**adotfightme**

no i’m sure i’m just dying i’ll be fine 

it happens

**GERC**

(he’s not going to be fine)

**angle**

worried

**pegarita**

worried

**burrn**

worried

**lawn**

not worried

im forcing him outside

 **hot** **bread**

he just wanted to sleep

**GERC**

he got coffee tho

**angle**

if he freezes to death you guys are next

**carey**

bodily harm is not a thing to threaten

**lawn**

**_[image_** **_sent]_**

tired boy sits on a bench and sips his coffee

**pegarita**

petition to get alex back inside

**lizard**

SIGNED

**GERC**

hes fine he’s observing the snow

johm is sitting with him he’s fine

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

@ aaron why can’t we be like that :(

**burrn**

youre outside. i’m not.

**Thicc**

ouchh

**angle**

dosia

id be like that with you

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

see angie appreciates me :(

**burrn**

but does she have mozzarella sticks

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

nvm ily you’re the best person i’ve ever met thank you i’m coming back in brr it’s so cold

haha burrr

**carey**

**_[image_** **_sent]_**

peggy made a snowman

**jemmy**

why does it have

**lizard**

OH MY GOD

**lawn**

haha snow dick

**pegarita**

yeas

my specialty

**adotfightme**

whwre are its

its snow balls

**Thicc**

can you actually let alex freeze to death?

 **hot** **bread**

eliza will not let us :(

**lizard**

??? i’m sorry that i want my child to /not/ die

**GERC**

you should be

 **hot** **bread**

what if i do not kill him but simply

**GERC**

_**[image**_ _**sent]**_

lafs fault not mine

**lawn**

wait no alex come back

**angle**

i don’t blame him laf smacked him in this face with a snowball

id leave too

**burrn**

cant you just text him if you’re all outside

**lawn**

he went inside :(

**adotfightme**

ill be throwing myself off the building if anyone needs me

**Thicc**

have fun

**jemmy**

stop encouraging suicide

**Thicc**

die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looking back at the old story i’m just now realizing i barely showed the characters personalities,, like eliza didn’t care abt swearing and burr wasn’t extremely ominous constantly  
> but that’s bc i didn’t know where i was going with it and how i wanted the characters to be  
> and like  
> idk  
> i’ve been going back and editing the written out scenes in the last one to make it clearer so uh yeah  
> ps I FINALLY GOT MOZZARELLA STICKS YESTERAY


	27. an open letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh crack  
> also references to sex made so like uh

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

hey uh this is an open invitation to NOT fuck in the room next to mine when i’m home

**carey**

OHMYGOD

**pegarita**

im screaming

**burrn**

do i have to read this?

**lawn**

yes

@hercules @lafayette y’all nasty

**lizard**

oh my god

**adotfightme**

im so glad i’m not w you

**lawn**

rude

**adotfightme**

sorry but !! i’d rather not uh listen to that

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

wait are they still doing it

**lawn**

,,yeah

**angle**

oj my god

this is golden

**lawn**

i was gonna meet alex

at the library

**adotfightme**

climb down the fire escape coward

prove your love

**pegarita**

ugh romance

**jemmy**

this is why none of you are going to live past 25

except angelica

shes alright

**angle**

damn right i am

**lizard**

!!

**angle**

damb right i am

**lizard**

yes

**carey**

i can’t believe eliza invented censorship

**lawn**

guys i’m gonna jump down the fire escape

**adotfightme**

wakt no what i was kidding

jhon 

uh

**Thicc**

well

its better than hearing those two ain’t it

**carey**

who even says aint

what are you southern

**Thicc**

im from virginia

**burrn**

washington doesn’t talk like that

**Thicc**

im sorry??? for being??? southern????

**adotfightme**

good

**Thicc**

you were born out of the country you can leave

**adotfightme**

racism? in my groupchat? it’s more likely than you think

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

kshdhdhdk

**angle**

thomas weren’t you in france for like 7 years?

**lizard**

ooh

**jemmy**

he was there for 6

wouldnt stop talking about it for months though

**burrn**

^

**pegarita**

HAH

**Thicc**

shut up you’re like 3 feet tall

* * *

**GERC**

OH MY GOD

JOHN

IMSO SORRY

**hot** **bread**

WE THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT HOME

mon dieu what have we done

**carey**

BAHAHA

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

this is TOO good

**lawn**

my innocence, gone

**adotfightme**

he was crying @ the library lmao

**lawn**

WHY WERE THEY SO LOUD

**Thicc**

PFFT

**GERC**

brb killing myself

**lizard**

this is awful

i love it

**angle**

eliza being malicious?

wow we stan

**burrn**

^

**hot** **bread**

i am going to france just to thype myself into the ocean

**lawn**

me too

**GERC**

me 3

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

this is the content i signed up for when i joined this chat

**Thicc**

it rearly is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are there any unlikely friendships you’d like to see??


	28. happy b-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burr th

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

so

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

SO

**adotfightme**

today is feb 6th

which means its

someones

**burrn**

dont you dare

**adotfightme**

burrthday 

**burrn**

i’m going to shoot him

**lawn**

i wouldn’t be surprised

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

happy birthday babebbeby

ily

**burrn**

,,ily2

**GERC**

gross

**pegarita**

haha burr ur old

**jemmy**

happy birthday, aaron

**carey**

stop being formal it makes me wanna die

but hbd burr

**burrn**

thank you

**lizard**

BURR !!

i made cookies for you

whether you like it or not

**Thicc**

why do you never make me cookies

**lizard**

is it your birthday?

Thicc

:(

**angle**

haha

happy birthday burr!

 **hot** **bread**

i wish you the greatest day of birth aaron!!!

**GERC**

youre french not from the 1700s

**adotfightme**

they aren’t but i am

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

wh at

anyways

i’m taking aaron our tonight for dinner

none of you can

so keep our grubby hands away from him

**Thicc**

hes nasty you can keep him

**jemmy**

dont insult him on his birthday he’s been through enough

**burrn**

never enough

**angle**

stop being emo for literally 5 minutes and appreciate your gf

**jemmy**

^^^^

yeah shes taking you out for dinner

**carey**

dosia appreciation post

**burrn**

fine

thank you dosia

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

<3 bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make a short chapter abt their date  
> but where do they go??  
> also what if i made a heathers au hamilton fic hmmmmmmmm


	29. ratatouille intensifies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and yes finally a charles lee cameo  
> thank you to whoever suggested that burr was a total slut for cheese

They went to some fancy italian restaurant.

(Theodosia couldn’t pronounce it.)

(Neither could Burr.)

The two got a table with seats across from each other. Romantic, i know.

”Happy birthday!” She said to him.

He have her a small peck on the lips. They got their food and ate like normal; That is, until Dosia had to pee.

”I have to pee.” She said.

”Congratulations.” He replied.

She rolled her eyes and got up, setting her bag down in her seat.

You see, Aaron was usually one of the more responsible people of the group, so she assumed he could be left alone.

She was so, so wrong.

Upon returning, she found that the parmesan cheese was no longer in its original spot.

She thought nothing of it.

(Why would she think nothing of it? Who else would’ve taken it, the pasta bandit?)

Until she saw his plate of pasta. Covered in cheese.

(Literally half of the shaker. Who does that?)

”Aaron. I love you,” She spoke slowly. “But that? Is a travesty.” He raised an eyebrow.

”What about it?”

”It’s literally- I just- Nevermind.”

He shockingly ate the entire mound of cheese, and the actual food.

”Aren’t you lactose intolerant?”

He gave a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

”Yep.”

* * *

**burrn - > charlie**

happy birthday, lee

haha thanks man

to you too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to whoever said it was also charles lees birthday


	30. bisexuals trisexuals homosapians i don’t know the words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more crack

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia_

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

_**[image sent]** _

thoughts?

**GERC**

what in the good name of fuck himself

**lizard**

id normally scold you but !!!

**angle**

who puts that much cheese on pasta??

**Thicc**

im. disgusted

**angle**

^^^

 **hot** **bread**

we would behead you in france

**carey**

i love how you say we as in you’ll behead him as well

**pegarita**

stop texting while i’m at school :(

what the fuck dosia

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

EXACTLY

**jemmy**

who did it?

**angle**

yeah ehy would you show us that without purpose

**burrn**

,,,

**lawn**

BURR

please tell me it’s not true

**burrn**

,,,

**lawn**

how could you

after all we’ve been through

**jemmy**

are you scolding him or breaking up with him

**angle**

either way i’m here for it

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

honestly id do both if i didn’t love him so much

and he makes good mozzarella sticks

**angle**

i see u girl

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

eheheh 

no but seriously i love him

i just

why

@aaron

**burrn**

i ate it

so it’s not like it went to waste

**GERC**

you

**Thicc**

ate

**carey**

it???

**lawn**

to paraphrase herc from earlier, what in the good name of fuck almighty?

**lizard**

i thought you were lactose intolerant, aaron?

**burrn**

oh i am

**lawn**

concerned

**pegarita**

concerned

**angle**

peggy pay attention in class

**carey**

yeau you gotta get good grades

**pegarita**

im failing my classes looking at my phone for 2 seconds won’t change that

**GERC**

i like how you think

**Thicc**

facts

**jemmy**

why do you talk like an instagram model

**Thicc**

i?? am one????

 **hot** **bread**

wrong

**angle**

you two look exactly alike though

**GERC**

they don’t??????????

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

yeah they really don’t uh

**angle**

w ha t

aomeone here has to believe me

**lizard**

i can kinda see it in the hair?

**lawn**

^

**jemmy**

but that’s where the resemblance stops

**pegarita**

oh look at mr madison pulling out the big words

**jemmy**

id say something about you but i don’t know which title to use and i want to respect your pronouns

**pegarita**

oh man i never thought about that

**GERC**

titles??

**burrn**

mr, mrs,

 **hot** **bread**

oh

i have always used mx as it is seen as the non-binary title

**pegarita**

captain schuyler

**Thicc**

i am not calling you that

**pegarita**

CAPTAIN

**lizard**

you have to

theyve decided

**angle**

yeah you cant be rude to our captain

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

man if i knew i could go by captain i would’ve so long ago

**lawn**

do u think people have captain kinks

**carey**

john i’m begging you please shut up

**pegarita**

oh shoot the teacher saw me on my phone

bye guys

**angle**

wait no

I JUST GOT THE CALL SAYING THE OFFICE HAS THEIR PHONE

**lizard**

i presume i’ll be picking them up today?

**angle**

yup

**carey**

ill come with you

**lawn**

wink wink 

**lizard**

what?

**lawn**

nothing

anyways

do you think silly wonkas dick is made out of chocolate 

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i wish i was jared, 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe i started this series in october????


	31. ugh peggy and pip are woke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa

**pegarita - > pip**

oh my god

u hear this right

yeah wtf

hol up lemme add u to the gc it’s rant time

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

_**pegarita added pip to the chat** _

**pegarita**

guys u know how i have that teacher 

mr quincy adams

**lawn**

the dude related to john adams??

**pegarita**

YEAH

**pip**

nastyyyy

**angle**

what happened i’m here for the tea

**Thicc**

YEAH spill

**pip**

okay so basically

mr fuckface

**lizard**

philip i expected better from you

**pip**

oh sorry liza

anyways

hes trying to say that homosexuality is wrong and like refuses to let anyone else have an opinion

**pegarita**

yeah and apparently he sent a kid to the office bc the kid didn’t support his racist opinions and it’s like??? STOP

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

is most of your school homophobic or racist??

**pip**

thats the problem basically everyone else is really accepting

**carey**

get video proof or smth take him do w n

**pip**

_**[video sent]** _

**hot** **bread**

how could he say such a thing about immigrants??

he acts like we are the ones ruining america

**GERC**

YEAH

**lawn**

oh gross my dad acts the exact way

**burrn**

im so sorry for you john thats awful

**lawn**

its whatever

**jemmy**

are you telling the principal?

**pegarita**

ugh yeahprobably

oh my god he’s such a dick i asked him a question and he’s just

im done

**pip**

he disrespected their pronouns it’s time to fight i’m going to fight the teacher

**lizard**

philip do not fight the teacher

**lawn**

FIGHT THE TEACHER

**burrn**

NO

**GERC**

YES

**pegarita**

_**[video sent]** _

hes fighting the teacher

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i wish i had that much nerve

**carey**

do you know how many ppl i would’ve fought if i had that courage???

like 7 but that’s besides the point

**jemmy**

yoo realize that there are other options than violence, right?

**burrn**

^

 **hot** **bread**

violence violence violence violence

**angle**

Laf no

 **hot** **bread**

:(

**pegarita**

he just got sent to the office lmao okay

what a man @pip i love u <333

**pip**

me? i died for you

im gonna get in trouble who’s gonna bail me out

i’ll pay any of you to come pick me up right now and say that a relative is dying

**Thicc**

john looks like you

make him do it

**pegarita**

wait what i wanna get out of class

**angle**

are you in trouble?

**pegarita**

no but i can be

**lizard**

PEGGY NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 2 saved post folders on insta called writing and one of them is full of shitposts i want to use and the other is genuine tips and i think that’s beautiful


	32. where for art thou, bromeo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, where’s perry?

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, pip, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pip**

alrightyyy old folks i’m going to leave bye have fun

**angle**

im not even that old

_**pip has left the chat** _

**carey**

moving on

**pegarita**

yo where tf has alex been

like he hasn’t been on the chat for like 2 days

**lizard**

oh you are right 

but it is almost that time of the year again

**Thicc**

what does he have a yearly period or something lmao

**pegarita**

no but he has a dead mother

**Thicc**

o h

well i feel like an asshole

**angle**

(you are one)

**jemmy**

well that was an abrupt turn down morbid lane

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

is he okay??? @john or herc or laf

**GERC**

i haven’t seen him in literally a day

**burrn**

youre in the same dorm

**GERC**

he has the same sleep schedule of an owl

 **hot** **bread**

he is fine he is just locking himself in his room more frequently to do work

**lawn**

i go in his room sometimes and he’s just writing

hes always writing

but he never shows me what it is

**lizard**

oh :(

is he eating at least?

**lawn**

well

**lizard**

im coming over

**lawn**

wait liza no

**lizard**

yes

**carey**

ill come with

and make sure she doesn’t smother him

**lizard**

i out the mother in smother

**jemmy**

sometimes i wonder if any of you might actually end up being parents

**angle**

oh my god yeah imagine that

**burrn**

alex can barely take care of himself, how would he take care of a child?

**pegarita**

he would take care of a child he puts everyone else’s needs above his own lmao

literally he’d act the same just with a baby thrown in

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

babbyie

**jemmy**

thank you for your contribution, theodosia

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

call me dosia you bitch

 **hot** **bread**

stop bullying people mon amour 

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

die

 **hot** **bread**

want to bet?

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

wait n o

**GERC**

laf stop being dramatic

**Thicc**

lafayette, wearing a diamond studded robe sipping million dollar wine: dramatic? me?

**lawn**

yhe worst thing is that they could actually afford that

 **hot** **bread**

:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many different angst pathways i could send this story down


	33. alelelelelelelxxx ily but shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thebboy

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

!!!

hi

**pegarita**

HE LIVES

**carey**

hi alex

**lizard**

are you alright???

**jemmy**

i thought you died

**Thicc**

yeah u coward stop ghosting us

**adotfightme**

thats ironic

considering,,

**lawn**

omg

**Thicc**

MY GOD

bye im 

im done

everything i say makes me an asshole

**burrn**

finally

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

aaron don’t be rude

**GERC**

yeah aaron don’t be rude

 **hot** **bread**

do not bully him

**angle**

i think eliza asked alex a question 

**lizard**

oh yes i did alex how are you <33

**adotfightme**

!!!!! i’m fine i just wanted to die for like 

a good while

itll pass <33

maria i heard you got a promotion @ libertea????

**carey**

I DID!

i get more hours now

more CHACHINGNG

**adotfightme**

are you in the front now??

**carey**

no i’m working in the back still

**angle**

and thank god for that

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

wait am i missing something

why is she in the back what’s the reason

**lawn**

dotn speak his name or else he might show up

**pegarita**

j*m*s r*yn*lds

**adotfightme**

:(

**carey**

nasty man

**burrn**

we don’t talk about him

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i see

**Thicc**

wait what did he do

**adotfightme**

no

**carey**

no

**Thicc**

was it that bad?

**adotfightme**

i mean he wasn’t that bad of a person to me i’m sure his actions were justified but to maria? no he sucks

**angle**

alex shut the fuck up

 **hot** **bread**

stop silencing him he deserves to be heard

**pegarita**

not when he’s WRONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what r ur headcanons??  
> like personally i think that thomas would wear glasses/contacts but he just like never wears them n shit and james is always pissed @ him  
> ps a burr + mulligan chapter next


	34. the best time to wear a striped sweaterrrr is all the timememem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burr gets a sweater  
> (takes place a few days after burrs birthday)

**GERC - > burrn**

yo burr

yes?

i made you a sweater for your birthday

i see

but i just now finished it because it’s hard work sorry

can i bring it over?

no you’re totally fine

and sure what time?

how about in an hour?

sure

thank you

no problem!

and hey, i know we aren’t the /best/ of friends but you are a cool dude

happy late birthday!

haha thank you

ive always considered you a friend, mulligan

* * *

how is it so warm??

like

my mom couldn’t even do this

ive always been talented with sewing lmao

i used to practice with making dresses and hats for my sisters a lot when i was younger

they were so ugly my god

do you ever make yourself anything?

nah i buy shit for myself

except for my beanie

like

the only one i own

i made it in high school and now i’m too attached to it to let it go so it’s become my iconic hat

i see

well, i have to go.

thanks again for the sweater

i really appreciate it

dont sweat it man

it was nothing

i just thought you needed a sweater

i did

thank you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i just wanted this story to have no plot but now /im/ invested in the plot  
> (i say as the next chaoter probs won’t have plot)


	35. a little context goes a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> messages sent between people without context. crack

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**thesis is dosia**

needless to say, she peed on me

* * *

**adotfightme**

what if patrick star had udders

**pegarita**

mmm sucky sucky

* * *

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**angle**

eliza why do you have a book with a lock of everyone’s hair

**lizard**

,,,

**pegarita**

burr doesn’t even have hair tho

**angle**

skin

* * *

**The Revolutionary Set**

_GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, Thicc_

**lawn**

jefferson why is james sitting in the hallway with a box over his head

**Thicc**

stress

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**Thicc**

oh my fucking god who took my mac n cheese i’m going to commit mass homicide

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**adotfightme**

i left my keys in the room can someone let me in

**GERC**

no you nasty little man

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**burrn**

sometimes i remember i’m lactose intolerant and think “why do i eat so much cheese?” and then i remember i want to die a slow painful death and it all becomes clear to me

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**GERC**

WHO DREW A DICK ON MY FACE IN SHARPIE

**lawn**

i don’t have hands

* * *

**pip - > pegarita**

dude i can fit an entire orange in my mouth

2

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lizard**

maria, screaming in harmony with a vacuum

* * *

**pegarita**

she’s kinda pregnant

**angle**

no she’s either pregnant or she’s not pregnant

* * *

**jemmy**

sometimes i wish that all of my sickness would lead up to cancer or something so that my suffering can finally end

* * *

 **hot** **bread - > GERC**

no i would definitely fuck george

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

butter is a milkshake and i’m killing myself at 3:47 pm 

**lizard**

alex

* * *

**mom squad + alex**

_adotfightme, angle, carey, lizard, pegarita_

**carey**

id probably eat a person if it came down to it

**pegarita**

thats the 4th time you’ve mentioned cannibalism today should i be worried

* * *

**Thicc - > jemmy**

sometimes i wish you had longer hair so i could strangle myself in it

* * *

 

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

some people shove drugs up their ass to hide them when being searched by police and i think that’s beautiful

* * *

**adotfightme**

is it possible to live off of granola bars and depression bc if not see you all at my funeral


	36. 6 foot 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex,

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

OHMYMOFKE

I JSUT

oospsp 

im never texting anyone again

this is why gwash hates me okay

**Thicc**

finally

but you’re literally his son

**lawn**

^

**lizard**

what happened?

**angle**

spill the tea

**jemmy**

gross

**burrn**

its an expression

**jemmy**

oh really now

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

recovery 100

**GERC**

wait what happened

**adotfightme**

hefferson knows what i’m talking about

so in class

i made this poem about gwash

**Thicc**

OH MY GOD

**adotfightme**

and basically

i saved it in google docs

and you know what else was in google docs?

a v importante project i needed to turn in

 **hot** **bread**

mon dieu alexander

**pegarita**

i love where this is going

**adotfightme**

rude

no but i went to turn in the project

and i turned in the poem on accident

**carey**

whats the harm in a poem??

**Thicc**

it wasn’t just a poem,,

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

SEND IT

**burrn**

^

**angle**

oh burrs being rebellious huh

**burrn**

im here for the drama

**adotfightme**

fine hold on let me find it

**_Thicc added washingdad to the chat_ **

**adotfightme**

Washington  
Washington  
6 foot 8 weighs a fucking ton  
Opponents beware  
Opponents beware  
He's coming  
He's coming  
He's coming  
  
Let me lay it on line he had two on the vine  
I mean two sets of testicles so divine  
On a horse made of crystal he patrolled the land  
With the mason ring and sch..[Read More](https://songmeanings.com/m/songs/view/3530822107859428615/)

OH MY GOD YOU ADDED HIM IN HERE

i’m killing myself

bye

it was nice knowing all of you

**washingdad**

While what you sent is absurd, suicide is not the answer, son.

**adotfightme**

literallyyes it is bye

 ** _adotfightme_** **_has_** _**left**_ **_the_** **_chat_**

**_washingdad has left the chat_ **

**lawn**

well

**lizard**

you should probably make sure he doesn’t actually kill himself??

**GERC**

he’ll be fine

**carey**

knowing him he’d kill himself and say hes fine

**angle**

word

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

honesyly i thought he would have sent nudes or something on accident

 **hot** **bread**

oh i would do that

not by accident

**Thicc**

do i need to call gwash back in here??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been sad lately tell me something good happening in ur life  
> also ps this chapter sucked ass bc i suck at writing funny things when i’m #sad lol


	37. look @ me now r u proud of ur precious child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo a vent chaoter  
> slight panic attack and self harm warning  
> but it’s mild and the sh is him pulling on his hair a lot

Alexander closed his door behind him, his breathing quick.

He wobbled towards his bed, legs giving out in the middle. He made no attempt to leave the spot.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he muffled a sob.

He didn’t need to, though. Everyone else was out.

He wove his hands into his tangled hair, pulling tightly as he let out a cry.

It was _too_ _much_. _Too_ _much_.

He couldn’t keep doing this.

It wasn’t like everything was going wrong in his life, because everything was actually going okay.

There was no build up, No big explosion.

Just Alex, feeling everything pile up and overwhelm him until he broke.

Because everybody breaks.

He just wished he didn’t. He wished he could be happy and not have to be the center of attention constantly because of how shittily his life turned out.

He hated it.

 _Hated_ it.

He felt the dull pain of his scalp being pulled, but continued to tug at his roots.

Anything to make him _feel_.

He knew he had to tell John, but he wouldn’t.

John didn’t need this.

John dealt with too much shit as it was and didn’t need his mess of a boyfriend screwing things up constantly.

He couldn’t bother his friends.

They were all off living their own lives, having their own fun. They all had their own problems.

Problems that didn’t include Alex.

He dug his nails into his arms, sighing deeply. They didn’t want him, did they?

None of them wanted to deal with him. The girls got stuck with him because of stupid _James_. 

Burr got stuck with him because of the girls, because he was friends with them, and with Burr came Theodosia.

He doubted Jefferson and Madison even liked him. All they did was argue, argue, _argue_. They were annoyed by him.

The guys were only friends out of pity. Poor orphan kid has family troubles and they just _have_ to take him in.

John probably didn’t even like him. Why would someone as amazing as him date someone as disgusting as Alex?

He ruined everything.

Upset Maria, annoyed Thomas and James, put a burden on Herc, Laf, and John, became just another chore to Angelica and Eliza, and just bothered everybody else.

What was his purpose in his friends?

He didn’t have one.

He should’ve stayed on that island.

Shouldn't have called Eliza for help that one night.

Should’ve j-

* * *

**lawn - > adotfightme**

yo me and the BOYZSZS are going to jack in the box wanna come

we can pick u up

haha sure !!

i need to get dressed tho

we’ll be there in like 5 min so uh

hurry

yup <3

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i project way too much into alex


	38. mullette for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowkey a filler but idk i’m in a better mood so we get fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys r so nice idk what i did to deserve u <333333
> 
> also uh preview to heathers au that i might actually post someday??? in the end notes

**GERC - > hot bread**

you okay babe??

of course!

why?

youve just been acting a little off these past few days

mon amour i assure you i am fine

its okay to be upset, yknow

oui

are you getting homesick again?

...oui

how about we go out to that one restaurant tonight??

the fancy french one that gives unlimited baguettes for free with your meal??

are you sure?

i do not wish to trouble you, my love

you aren’t troubling me dude

(is that rude to say when you’re nonbinary??)

non non non you are perfectly fine mon chou

hahah good

but still

its no trouble at all

hell i love french food

youve converted me from an irishman to a frenchman

haha

so, you down?

so down

what time?

whenever you’re free ;)))))))

oh you flatter me

i know i do ;))))))))

please stop winking at me

catcaller

OH KNO

strike me dead god

mon dieu why can you not ask me out like a regular person?

are there regular people asking you out?

who am i gonna fIGHT

COME AT ME

IM READY

mon dieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And then there was Thomas Jefferson.
> 
> He was the almighty
> 
> A mythic bitch, if you will.
> 
> They floated above it all. The three were the top of the food chain.
> 
> They were invincible. Never bothered, never harassed.
> 
> Alex wondered what it would be like to be one of them.“
> 
> whaddya think  
> like ik some of u don’t like heathers (which is uh understandable lmao) but i mean i rlly like the musical and the movie so idk man


	39. gay says the man, sitting in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of ur fav lesbians is having trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my power went out so i’m writing this in my cold dark living room and i don’t even know if this will post properly lmao connection is BAD  
> edit: the power turned on halfway through writing this but it’s still cold as hell

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

_**carey removed lizard from the chat** _

**hot** **bread**

oh no

**burrn**

the balance is off

**adotfightme**

this is a travesty

**Thicc**

indeed

**carey**

wait no i’m having issues and i need multiple opinions

**adotfightme**

is this !!

**carey**

yes

**adotfightme**

:0000 finally

**lawn**

sometimes i wish u would text in english

instead of !!!!!! or :0000

**adotfightme**

fuck u mr goat man

**GERC**

lets tone it down there kid

**jemmy**

so eliza died and hercules took over her place??

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

freaky

**angle**

wait maria what did you need help with??

**pegarita**

is it

g i r l t r o u b l e s

**carey**

technically

**Thicc**

oh gross

**adotfightme**

not in that way dumbass

**jemmy**

having people swear in this chat feels so unnatural

**angle**

elizas spirit is still here stop swearing

**carey**

ANYWAYS

how do i ask out one (1) elizabeth schuyler

**angle**

FINALLY

**pegarita**

YES

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i thought you were already dating her?????

**burrn**

everyone does when you first meet them

**adotfightme**

yeah honestly you guys act like a couple

but sometimes ur a useless lesbian,,,,,and you need to like actually accept ur f e e l i n g s

**angle**

alex you denied liking john for literally 4 months

**lawn**

oh?

**adotfightme**

i plead the fifth goodbye

**carey**

wait no please i need help

**Thicc**

jusf tell her straight out that you like her

or like

does she know??

**carey**

kind of???????

**burrn**

well does she like you?

**carey**

how am i supposed to know?????

 **hot** **bread**

mon dieu

i am not one to conform to stereotypes but lesbians are indeed,, how you say,, clueless

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

OH WORD

**carey**

you guys are no help

**lawn**

WAIT

literally just be urself

she obv already has feelings for u so whatever ur doing is correct

like just ask her out how u wanna ask her out i bet u she’ll say yes

**carey**

thank you john

ill figure something out

 **hot** **bread**

french is a romantic language

why not learn it?

**adotfightme**

(eliza doesn’t speak french)

 **hot** **bread**

oops

**GERC**

make her a sweater

**carey**

i can’t sew

**jemmy**

buy her soup?

**Thicc**

shes not sick, hon

**burrn**

like john said, be yourself

unless of course she doesn’t like that

but still

and plus if she doesn’t like you, death is always an option

**pegarita**

my concern for burr> my concern for anyone else

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur a real one if u remember when “we’ll tell our own story, goddamnit” was called “(and Peggy)”
> 
> bc like i changed it p early on due to the fact that it uh sucked


	40. i was too young and blind to see anything oh my god i am so blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blind gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes eliza got added back

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

why has alex been squinting angrily at his paper for like 10 min

**adotfightme**

i literally. cannot read it

the font is too small

**lizard**

oh i hate that

**Thicc**

was it too small or are you blind?

**burrn**

yeah, john you should probably read the paper

**GERC**

why is john the benchmark for blindness

**lawn**

bc i’m john

 **hot** **bread**

gross

**lawn**

ANYWAY

the font isn’t even small???? what

**pegarita**

alex you dumb bitch

**lizard**

language

**pegarita**

oh sorry

alex you dumn bitch

**adotfightme**

why do you soell it like that it makes me uncomfy

**angle**

see you’re making spelling errors you are blind

**adotfightme**

i literally always do

and isn’t your vision better than 20/20 what do you know about being blind

**jemmy**

youre awful bold for someone sharing the name of the jeopardy host

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

omg

 **hot** **bread**

oh i love him!!

**burrn**

lafayette you love literally any older man with a working heart

**Thicc**

TEA

 **hot** **bread**

,,,sources???

**GERC**

george washington

**lawn**

u right u right

**lizard**

getting back on topic

can we please get alex to an eye doctor

**adotfightme**

dont you need an appointment for that

and what no

**angle**

theres that one place that takes walk ins

**adotfightme**

A SCAM

bye

**lawn**

ill take him

 **adotfightme**  

>:0

i don’t need glasses

* * *

**adotfightme**

i need glasses

**lawn**

hes literally 15 away from being legally blind

**carey**

alex what the fuck

i get off work to see this

**adotfightme**

its not even that bad i can see just fine

**Thicc**

alex your eyesight is worse than mine

and mine is horrible

**jemmy**

i can confirm, his eyesight is awful

and he never wears his glases

**lizard**

did you get to pick out glasses

**lawn**

yeye

he picked like oval wirey ones idk

he looks cute in them

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

GAY

**pegarita**

bring back homophobia 2k19

**GERC**

finally a movement i can get behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucked up on the heathers au thing i need to rewrite it ugh


	41. what the fuck do i even name this like it’s not even a happy chapter how do i make a joke it’s literally angst on top of angst with only some comfort at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw implied child and domestic abuse  
> (nothing explicitly described!!)

John woke up in a cold sweat, his heart beating fast. He ran a hand through his hair, listening.

His brother was snoring in the next room over. His dad was yelling. His dad.

He heard a bottle smash downstairs, and a woman shouting at said noise. Footsteps, heavy footsteps, began to storm up the stairs. The woman shouting got louder, stalling the steps for a moment before they turned back down the stairs.

A man was screaming. Screaming at the woman.

His dad was screaming at his mom. She screamed back. He struggled to get out of bed, but his body refused to move. He was paralyzed.

There was a thud.

(His mom wasn’t screaming anymore.)

His dad started back up the stairs again as John’s heart race began to pick up.

He _had_ to get out of that bed. He couldn’t let his siblings get hurt.

Using the last amount of strength he had, he ripped himself out of his bed, stumbling slightly. This had caught his dad’s attention.

His dad called out to him, taunting. Mocking. He opened his door, allowing himself to be seen.

His dad stomped towards him, holding out the broken beer bottle in his hand.

“Oh you think you’re _brave_ now, huh?” He said. “You’re nothing but an _embarrassment_ to our family!”

Suddenly, John was against a wall, His back aching. He dropped to his knees, trying to crawl to the stairs to get out like his brain was screaming at him to do, but his dad was already a step ahead of him.

He felt a large boot push at his side, throwing him down the stairs. Just as he was about to hit the floor, he woke up for real.

John looked around the room, seeing that he was back in his dorm. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t even realize he was crying.

Wiping the tears, he checked the clock. It was 2 AM. John stood up on wobbly legs, making his way to Alex’s room. He was always up at this time.

He opened Alex’s door to see him typing away at his phone, probably writing down an idea he had thought of. His hair, once a neat pony tail, was falling out of the bun it was in.

John sniffles, getting Alex’s attention. His eyebrows drew together in concern as he got up to go see John.

”What happened? Are you okay?” He said, pulling John into a hug. John shook his head.

”Can i stay with you tonight? In here?”

Alex nodded leading him over to the bed. They sat down on it, Alex crossing his legs and facing John.

”What happened?” He said.

”A- A nightmare..”

”Wanna talk about it?”

John bit his lip.

”My- My dad-“ He stopped, putting his head in his hands to muffle his crying. Alex pulled him into another hug.

”Hey, hey. He’s not here anymore, okay? And if he was, i’d fight him for you- no hesitation.”

John gave a teary half smile.

”What are you gonna do,” He said. “Punch him in the knee?”

Alex snorted. “How ‘bout i make some hot chocolate.”

”I don’t wanna bother you too much-“

”You never do.”

Alex got up, but John pulled his hand.

”Please don’t leave-“ He whispered.

Alex wrapped John up in a blanket and walked him to the couch.

”I’ll be right over here, okay? Holler if you need me.”

He returned shortly, besting two cups of hot chocolate. They brought them to the room. John fell asleep shortly after finishing his. Alex stayed up all night to make sure he didn’t have another nightmare.

(He didn’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost accidentally deleted this story OOPS haha  
> anyways tell me ur guys pronouns bc i don’t wanna screw things up or be rude


	42. crackhead culture is over caffeinating everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of alex being a protective bf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god tomorrow is valentine’s day this is awful what do i write

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lizard**

alex did you sleep at all last night

**adotfightme**

ahah noo 

**lawn**

go to sleep babbbeyeyie

**Thicc**

dumbass

**jemmy**

why are you trying to combat sleep deprivation with bullying

**burrn**

bullying is always the answer

**lizard**

sleep!!! is the answer!!!

**adotfightme**

yhat can’t stop me bc i cant read

bticih 

**carey**

yeah we established that already

why is literally no one on here

**lawn**

some people??? have lives???

**Thicc**

wild

**burrn**

dosias in class right now

**lizard**

peggys at school

**carey**

angelica died we don’t talk abt her

**adotfightme**

oh rip

**angle**

im right here

**carey**

i can still hear her voice sometimes

**angle**

stop being a dick

**lizard**

its almost like she’s still here </3

**angle**

ELIZA

**lizard**

god bless her soul :(

**lawn**

i mean i guess

**_[video_** **_sent]_**

why is he

who puts red bull into coffee

**jemmy**

isnt that like

really dangerous???

**adotfightme**

im ready to die i’ve done enough

**burrn**

thats the first time i’ve heard him actually satisfied with what he’s done

**adotfightme**

bold of you

**Thicc**

????

**angle**

alex?

**carey**

alex machine broke

**lawn**

hes just staring at his hand

-are you okay?

-why do i have seven fingers?

-?????

-dude that’s like (long pause) a lot

**lizard**

oh?

**lawn**

and this is after he chugged the drink

**carey**

oh god

**jemmy**

theyre probably going to just cancel each other out

**burrn**

or he’s going to die

**adotfightme**

eitther way om good

**lawn**

and home we go

* * *

”And home we go,” John said, drawing out the ‘A’ in ‘And’.

”Wait- Wha?”

Alex rubbed an eye. John felt bad for keeping him up.

”Let’s head back to the dorm. You don’t have class until this afternoon. Take a break, Why don’t ya?” He said.

Alex shrugged. John pulled him out of his seat by his arm, steering him towards the door.

”It’s not- not your fault, by the way.” Alex mumbled.

”What isn’t?”

They walked down the street, John’s arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“Me staying up,” He yawned. “I chose t’do that.”

”Yeah.”

Alex ended up sleeping for four hours, so John counted it as a win.

He still felt bad, though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me a fun fact abt ur self  
> here’s one abt me i play a cello


	43. it’s balelenietines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally u can probably guess what this would be abt  
> there’s not like a ton of romance it’s kind of a filler for the holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s texhnically still valentine’s day for me so i can post this (it’s 11:18 rn)

**adotfightme - > carey**

ask her out !!!

its valentine’s day !!!

ROMANCE

COWARD

blease 

please

shut up

please oh my god

youd be such a cute couple !!!

and hey me and john got together on a holiday,,,

shut up it’s so cliche

our first kiss was at midnight on new year’s how more cliche can you get

word

* * *

**Thicc - > jemmy**

what kind of chocolate do you like?

shouldnt you already know this?

im sorry but you have way too many allergies to keep track of and i’d like to /not/ kill you on valentine’s day

just buy me whatever if i die i die

* * *

**lawn - > adotfightme**

ALEX

BABBYE

ALLELXIESIESLALEXIES

ANSWER M E

ALED

ALERXFS

ALEX

ALEDANDNER HAMILTUB

ALEXANDER CAMEL TOE

!! AAAAA

what

i made u a picture

when r u coming back i wanna give it to u

for ROMANCE

funny i wrote you smth

OH

amazing

ily

please come back i’m.

lonely

* * *

**carey - > lizard**

hey uh

hm 

how do i say this

hi!!

happy valentine’s day!!

what do you need to say?

its just

we kissed

a while ago

and i know it probably meant nothing but i’ve been thinking about it everyday since then and i can’t get it out of my mind

i like you liza

and i’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way but i really do

im sorry

i shouldn’t have told you

now thingsll be awkward

i just

forget it

wait maria!!

i like you too!!

i swear

the kiss just,,

caught me off guard

you were upset and i didn’t wanna bring it up again

i promise

maria??

im coming to your room

* * *

**hot bread - > GERC**

mon amour~

i cant wait to see you later ;)

haha

* * *

**thesis is dosia - > burrn**

i know you don’t like chocolate

so i bought you more cheese

even tho we have

way too much

and you’re intolerant

but

its cool ily and you get cheese

my gift is a surprise haha

wait no tell me

* * *

!!!?I LOVENYOU

SO MCUH

THE RING

IS SO ORETYY

IM SOBBGIN

we’re next to each other why can’t you just talk?

IM CRYING TOO HARD ILOGE YOU

* * *

**pegarita - > angle**

everyone has a date i’m sad :(

so i do 

you’re on your own

WHAT

ANGELICA

* * *

**pegarita - > pip**

everyone has a date i’m sad :(

do you wanna go to mcdonalds later and be lonely?

u know me so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had 20 unread comments once i came home from school uwu interacting with u guys is fun ask me questions abt the story or smth idk man  
> also can u believe the headcanon of burr and dosia being sluts for cheese basically started bc i wanted mozzarella sticks and just materialized it into dosia


	44. promiiisieies you made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo idk

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

storytime aaron got me a ring and i cried

**angle**

youre a little young for marriage

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

whatbno no no no it was a promise ring

i still cried like a baby

**Thicc**

jemmy why couldn’t you have gotten me a promise ring

**jemmy**

im poor, thomas.

**GERC**

what i thought burr was poor too

**burrn**

im a trust fund baby you can trust me ;)))))

**angle**

burr you disgust me

**burrn**

ah, so you discussed me?

**adotfightme**

id be upset if that wasn’t so smooth

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

aaron stop flirting with other gorls 

 **hot** **bread**

yeah, flirt with me instead

**GERC**

why do you flirt with everyone besides me

 **hot** **bread**

I TRIED TO YESTERDAY AND ALL YOU SAID WAS “haha”

**pegarita**

HAHA

**carey**

smooth, herc

**GERC**

shut up i’m awful at flirting

**lawn**

lafayette- herc literally just have sex with me

herc- haha what

**Thicc**

T E A

**burrn**

i mean

hes right

**_GERC has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having like 50 comments on the last chapter is terrifying because it was like so much and i’m so used to there being like -7 comments but !!! 50 wowie  
> also why did it take so long to write this lmao i put it off literally all day


	45. oh man oh boy oh man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh gay

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia_

**carey**

oh hey uh

i forgot to tell you guys but

i got a gf

**adotfightme**

like for dinner??

**Thicc**

alex what the fuck

**adotfightme**

thats mr alex to you

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

WAIT

MARIA

YOU GOT A GF

**pegarita**

fuckign FINALLY

**angle**

oh worm

**lawn**

are we ignoring the fact that alex’s first reaction was to ask if the gf was for dinner

**GERC**

yes

**jemmy**

yes

**lizard**

yes

**carey**

yes

 **hot** **bread**

so maria, whos this gf of yours?

**lizard**

oh haven’t you heard?

**lawn**

oh?

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oH?

**GERC**

OH?

**Thicc**

O H ?

**carey**

liza

**pegarita**

Hdgjfdhhdoshsu

FINALLY

STUPID LESBIANS

**lizard**

dont insult your mother like that

**pegarita**

oh man

**adotfightme**

wait this means that maria is like

also the group mom

wait

hmmmmmmmmm

**GERC**

can i still be the dad

**lizard**

of course!!!

 **hot** **bread**

now all we need is for peggy and angelica to find someone

**angle**

just peggy

**lizard**

WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait okay so mid winter break is just starting for me so !!! more frequent updates ig


	46. haha oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh references to panic attacks and rlly vague to self harm bc uh yeah that’s a tw

**mom squad + alex**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, lizard, pegarita_

**carey**

can soemone pick me up

pleaese

**lizard**

are you okay??????

where are you???

**carey**

i was at mcdndolads 

and then i saw jmaes 

and i hid in the bbthroom

hensaw me run in here

i think hess till outthere

ohmym fuckifn ogd 

i cant i cant i can t

**burrn**

are you able to check and see if he’s out there??

**adotfightme**

im gonna fucking fight him

1v1 him

right now

**angle**

alex dont

**lizard**

ill come and get you, ria 

just stay where you are

**carey**

okkat

* * *

**adotfightme - lizard**

is she okay??????

yeah, but she’s not talking anymore

shes had her head in my lap for like an hour

:(

i wish james never met you guys

yeah

please just make sure she doesn’t hurt herself

i know you already probably at but !!

i care abt her

a lot

yeah

we all do :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we haven’t had angst in a good few chapters haha and some of you were wondering abt r*yn*lds  
> ps sorry it was short


	47. this entire series is a cry for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know i was trying to write angst but then it wasn’t angst

**mom squad + alex**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, lizard, pegarita_

**carey**

imso sorry for freaking out yesterday

**burrn**

your actions are justified, maria

**adotfightme**

dont be sorry !!

its not your fault

**lizard**

ria you deserve none of what happened yesterday

j*mes sucks and we all hate him

**pegarita**

eliza? saying something mean about somebody? wow

**angle**

can you blame her?

**carey**

word

**adotfightme**

wait was he there when you picked her up @ eliza ??

**lizard**

yeah but he left after he saw me

thats the most intimidating i’ve ever been to a man

**angle**

being intimidating makes me feel powerful

**adotfightme**

i wish i could be intimidating but i’m -4 feet tall

**burrn**

you make up for it with your screaming constantly

**adotfightme**

hey i don’t scream that much anymore

**pegarita**

yeah we know

but elizas too nice to be intimidating

**carey**

except for that one time she made a 7 yr old cry

**lizard**

IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

**burrn**

what happened?

**angle**

a kid was being a dick to another kid so eliza gave him a mom glare and he started crying

**pegarita**

honestly i would too

elizas mom looks are scary

**adotfightme**

^^^^!!!!

awful

**lizard**

alex you only get them because you’re an idiot

and peggy the same to you

angelica maria and aaron never get glared at by me

**adotfightme**

i can’t believe i’ve been called out like this

**pegarita**

the audacity

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

laf you don’t get it 

 **hot** **bread**

what is there to get?

**lawn**

HER SISTER WAS A WITCH

AND WHAT WAS SHE?

THEWICKED WITCHOF THE EAST

GLINDA WASNT A WITCH

SHE WORE A CROWN AND CAME DOWN IN A FUCKING BUBBLE

A PRINCESS

 **hot** **bread**

SHE WAS A GOOD WITCH

SHE WAS A WITCH

**GERC**

YEAH

WHAT DOES COMIG DOWN IN A BUBBLE HAVE TO DO WITH BEING A PRINCESS???

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

DID THE WITCHES COME DOWN IN BUBBLES? NO

SHE CANE DOWN IN A BUBBLE BECAUSE SHE WAS A P R I N C E S S

THATS WHY SHE HAD A FANCY DRESS

**GERC**

IF I PUT ON A FANCY DRESS THAT DOESNT MAKE ME A FUCKING PRINCESS

**lawn**

THE CROWN

 **hot** **bread**

WITCHES CAN WEAR CROWNS TOO

GLINDA WAS NOT A PRINCESS

**Thicc**

what the fuck???

**jemmy**

rt

**adotfightme**

rt

**pegarita**

rt

**lizard**

rt

**carey**

rt

**angle**

rt

**burrn**

rt

**lawn**

why did u all just show up??

**Thicc**

youre blowing all of our phones up

as i said, what the fuck

**lawn**

she was a princess

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

EXACTLY

 **hot** **bread**

NO

**GERC**

NO

**lawn**

SHE WAS WHITE THE 2 WITCHES WERE GREEN

 **hot** **bread**

OH SO WE ARE BRINGING RACE INTO THIS?

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

GREEN ISNT A RACE YOU DUMB BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are my organs shutting down like??? inconvenient  
> also oops i based the last part off that one video


	48. me, insecure and sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i project onto alex part 2 but not as much because uh storyline so like don’t worry abt me i’m just big sad oops

It was a subtle change at first.

So subtle he didn’t even realize it himself.

But eventually, like he always does, he did. He noticed the small changes in the way he acted.

How meaningless teases hit harder than normal and left a feeling in his stomach. How he’d laugh a little less at jokes he used to cry over.

The way his appetite wasn’t as strong and he began to eat less, or the way he’d begun to isolate himself more.

He assumed that it was just because of the timing of the year, but deep down he knew.

Things were getting bad again, and Alex didn’t know how to stop it.

He got irritated more easily, snapping at John whenever he’d ask what was wrong, getting angry at Tobi sometimes.

He didn’t mean it.

It just happened.

Alex didn’t shower as often, he didn’t brush his hair out, instead opting for throwing it into a bun.

He didn’t think anybody would notice him getting worse, but what are friends for?

His friends started to ask if he was okay more often, causing him to push them even farther away. He wore his sleeves to his fingertips and his hood pulled over his head.

He was so, so tired.

He got quieter in class, putting up less of a fight against Jefferson when they went toe to toe. Washington noticed.

He assumed Washington didn’t notice as much, or at least didn’t show it, because he acted naturally around Alex. Not like he was walking on eggshells.

Until Alex slipped up. He was in Washington’s class when put his arm out, stretching. With that action, his sleeve went up slightly, and Washington saw, unbeknownst to Alex.

Alex was asked to stay after class.

”What’s this?” He said, looking at the pamphlet George had given him. He stared at Alex, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

”I’m worried about you, Alexander. Please, just look at it at some point.” He said. Alex stared at his feet.

”Why would you need to be worried?” His voice shook slightly.

Washington reached his hand out to Alex, offering a pat of concern on his forearm. Alex jerked his arm away.

”Your behavior recently has been, well, concerning. You aren’t acting like yourself, son.” Alex squinted his eyes at him.

” _Don’t call me son.”_

So he left, taking the paper with him still. George rubbed his head.

He just wanted everyone to be okay.

(Alex looked at the pamphlet later to see it showed a list of therapists to see.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo washingdad is coming into play


	49. angst part 2 oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst but lafayette is in this one

**hot bread - > adotfightme**

can you come to the store with me??

why not ask herc

he is in class :(((((

john

him too

alex please

im too ugly

go by yourself

i am going to drag you out of there

dont be shocked if i look nasty

:((

please come with me

why tho 

what does it matter?

fine

give me like 20 minutes

:D

* * *

”Alex, it has been twenty minutes!” Lafayette said, knocking on the door. Alex groaned in response, so they took that as an invitation in.

They saw Alex trying to brush out his hair, getting frustrated in the process. He put his head in his hands. Lafayette walked over to him.

”I can help, no?” They said. Alex nodded, his head still in his hands. Lafayette grabbed the brush from the bed. 

“I can’t even brush my _fucking_ hair right. I’m so _stupid_.” They heard Alex mumble. Lafayette crouched down to his height, removing his hands from his face.

“You are not stupid, _Alexander_. Every person has their days.” Alex gave them a small smile. Lafayette went to work on Alex’s hair.

“I do not understand how you can let your hair get this bad.” They had said once they finished. Alex shrugged, seeming slightly guilty.

”Well, let’s go!” Lafayette grabbed his arm, walking quickly through the dorm into the hallway, which was hard with a dog directly on your heels. Alex weaseled his arm out of Lafayette’s grasp. They gave a hurt look. He stared at his feet.

They got over halfway to the store before it dawned on Alex. He didn’t even know what they were getting.

”What do we even need from the store?” He spoke. Lafayette smiled at him.

“Just a few things.”

Just a few things turned out to be half a basket full of items that probably weren’t necessities, and Alex could feel himself get more lightheaded as the trip went on.

When was the last time he ate?

He managed to make it back to the dorm without blacking out, at least, but when they were about a floor away from their own, the world began to spin.

He stopped walking, swaying slightly and grabbing the attention of Lafayette.

”Alexander?” They said.

His legs gave out.

”Alex!” 

Lafayette dropped to their knees as well, disregarding the items in the bag they had held. They looked at Alex who was now rubbing his head.

”I’m- I’m fine, Laf. It’s okay.” He said. Lafayette looked him over, worried.

“Are you sure?” Alex nodded. Lafayette got up to help him stand, which proved to be no use as Alex’s legs went limp again and he ended up on the ground again.

Lafayette bit their lip, thinking hard. Then,

”Get on my back.” They said.

”Wha-“

”Get on. My back.”

Lafayette bent down, allowing Alex to wrap his arms around their neck. They were surprised at how light he was.

Lafayette shook of the thought, instead picking up their neglected bag and readjusting Alex’s leg with their other hand.

”’M sorry,” Alex said into their neck.

”Nonsense. You did not know.”

 Once they got back to the dorm, Lafayette set Alex down on the couch. They crouched down to look at him.

”When was the last time you ate?” They said. Alex was quick to answer.

”It, uh, it doesn’t matter, Laf. I’m fine, I swear.” He said

” _Fainting_ does not seem fine to me.” They shot back.

”I didn’t faint,” He argued. “My legs gave out.” Lafayette stood up, causing Alex to shrink into himself even more.

”Because you are not eating.” They said before walking into the kitchen. Alex would’ve followed if not for the fear of collapsing again and proving them right.

Lafayette later returned with a sandwich, and handed it to Alex. Alex gave them a look, which they immediately shot down.

“You must eat.” They said, sitting down on the couch next to him.

Alex huffed and took a bite of the sandwich.

John would soon return to find Alex angrily eating a sandwich while Laf glared at him. He didn’t question it.

(He had seen worse.)

* * *

**hot bread - > angle**

has alexander ever,, how you say,, fainted?

no??

wait why

laf

you cannot leave me hanging like this 

laf

l a f 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m starting way too many things but like imagine if i made a separate story showing all of the posts of elizas tumblr (that was mentioned in one the early chapters) like ??? a concept ????  
> like she’d probably have a decent amount of followers huh


	50. a l e x commit self care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls (and burr and peggy) are CONCERNED

**mom squad + alex**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, lizard, pegarita_

**angle**

_**[screenshot sent]** _

alex

**lizard**

ALEX

**adotfightme**

fainting and collapsing are 2 very different things 

and why was laf even texting u

**angle**

maybe because you fainted??

just a wild guess

**carey**

wait what you fainted???

aled

**pegarita**

alex wtf

**burrn**

^

**adotfightme**

i didn’t faint

my legs just gave out

**pegarita**

bro that’s like majorly concerning

**adotfightme**

but its nott 

**lizard**

then would you be okay with me telling john?

**adotfightme**

pls dont

i would literally. shoot myself

**carey**

suspicious but okay

**burrn**

why did you even collapse in the first place?

**adotfightme**

i didn’t eat 

for like

idk 3 or 4 days oops

**angle**

ALEX

**lizard**

ALEX

**pegarita**

ALEX

**carey**

ALEX

**burrn**

ALEX

**adotfightme**

i was fine tho

**angle**

please tell me you have eaten since the incident 

**adotfightme**

laf made me eat a sandwich

**lizard**

laf is a good parent

**carey**

agree

**pegarita**

nobody beats u tho eliza

**burrn**

^

**angle**

technically we could add laf and herc into this chat since they’re both like

mom friends

**adotfightme**

why are there like 7 mom friends in our friend group

**lizard**

you attract mom friends because everyone is worried about you alex

**angle**

(tea)

**carey**

ugh my gf is so smart

**pegarita**

GAY

**adotfightme**

gay? in my groupchat?

we gotta bring back homophobia huh

**carey**

obviously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally came across a dan and phil fanfic and it threw me back into my emo phase when u was into twenty one pilots and all of those ppl and now i’m listening to regional at best  
> like i didn’t even read it the summary was just enough to give me whiplash  
> also fun fact in the heathers au thing that i’m writing king george/james madison is a ship and i hate it


	51. the glasses case part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah glasses  
> there’s like no point besides /glasses/

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

WLEXS GLASSES CAME IN

WERE GOIGNF TO GET THEM

**GERC**

YEAH

**adotfightme**

woo

**jemmy**

you two seem more excited than he does

**angle**

is alex ever excited at anything

**carey**

uhm yes????

have you seen when we mention john??

**Thicc**

yeah his eyes fuckin light up i think he gets excited

**adotfightme**

wish i was jared, 19

**lawn**

:0

**lizard**

are all 4 of you going to pick up his glasses

 **hot** **bread**

of course!

**pegarita**

PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

**GERC**

it hasn’t happened yet we’re on our way

**angle**

whos driving?

**GERC**

me

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

stop texting

**GERC**

not yet you idiot

laf is still getting their shoes on

**lawn**

they r slow

 **hot** **bread**

you love me

**lawn**

ehh

* * *

**lawn**

_**[image sent]** _

_**[image sent]** _

the second pic is me sobbing

**pegarita**

SCREAMS

**adotfightme**

shut up :(((

**lizard**

if i wasn’t gay-

**angle**

LIZA NO SJDGDHSH

 **carey**  

omf liza

 **hot** **bread**

he does look very cute

**lawn**

-oh my god you can see the leaves

-were you not able to??

-not far away no

-did you just not know what they look like??? wtf???

-(dead silent, staring at the trees)

**Thicc**

being able to see the leaves in the trees was amazing

a coming of age right

**angle**

alex with glasses is pure

**pegarita**

send us more pics it’s important

**lawn**

**_[image sent]_ **

**_[image sent]_ **

**_[image sent]_ **

**adotfightme**

this is illegal i didn’t consent

woah my head hurts

this is. not fun

**lawn**

and off the glasses go

**jemmy**

that happened to thomas

strong prescription huh

**burrn**

^

**lawn**

yeah

well that concludes the saga ig

**adotfightme**

i’m literally in so much pain i miss being bl i nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah this is the amount of chapters the first story has :000


	52. mooOooooOoves like jagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to crack but concerned laf  
> and the title has literally nothing to do with the chapter at all

**hot bread - > adotfightme**

have you eaten today?

u don’t have to worry abt me yaknow

im fine on my own

your behavior is concerning, alexander

you do not act like yourself anymore

yeah

i know

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pegarita**

guys can someone bail me out

of the principals office

**lizard**

PEGGY

**lawn**

what did u do

**pegarita**

okay don’t get mad @ other schuylers

**angle**

youre literally

in the principals office 

what the fuck

**lizard**

okay language 

but what the fuck!!

we talked about this pegs!!

**Thicc**

oh god she’s swearing

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

u done goofed @ peggy

**pegarita**

hear me out ok

i got in trouble for arguing w mr buren

abt gay rights

**carey**

immediately unguilty

**pegarita**

and i may have broken a table

**adotfightme**

p e g g y

**pegarita**

shut up uve done it too

 **hot** **bread**

!?!?!?

**adotfightme**

i plead the 5th

**pegarita**

can someone pls pick me up

**GERC**

i can come get you

**Thicc**

chaotic

**burrn**

both of you in one car? 

**jemmy**

sounds sketchy

**GERC**

shut up

is it okay if i pick them up @ angelica or eliza

**angle**

i guess

**lizard**

dont crash or put them in harms way at all or i will end you 

**carey**

honey ur literally the least threatening person ik

**adotfightme**

do you not remember the sheep

**carey**

oh word herc don’t hurt peggy 

**GERC**

i-

i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if i just published the first 2 chapters of the heathers au right now bc like,, i wanna hear ppls opinions but idk man it’s gonna take longer to write those chapters


	53. more herc appreciation bc i literally. forgot him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’re gonna pretend this chapter took place on the 19th and not today ahah

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**GERC**

i just got offered like

100 dollars to make a skirt for a kids birthday

 **hot** **bread**

!!!! THATS GREAT

**angle**

are you gonna do it?

**GERC**

of course

the woman that asked me to make it also gave me like 50 bucks to get the needed material

**pegarita**

wait herc you sew???

**lawn**

he literally brings an emergency sewing kit with him

**Thicc**

yeah this one time i ripped part of my sweatshirt and he just

whipped it out

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

haha whipped it out

**lizard**

do you knit? @ herc

**GERC**

i mean i’m not good at it but sometimes

**burrn**

i beg to differ

**GERC**

?

**burrn**

the sweater

**jemmy**

you made burr a sweater?

**GERC**

for his birthday,,

**pegarita**

SPEAKING OF BIRTHDAYS

angelica schuyler,,,,

**angle**

oh god i’m going to be 23 that’s so old

**lawn**

at least you’re not 24

**angle**

true true

**lizard**

how are you gonna spend it?

**angle**

with my bf

**lizard**

WHA T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh more snippets from heathers au bc i plan on posting it soon (it’s still a wip)
> 
> ”Like I said, if someone wants to fuck with the eagles, they have to learn to fly.” Thomas said.
> 
> ”Are you gonna teach them?” Alex asked.
> 
> ”Of course,” Thomas answered.
> 
> ”You’re beautiful.”
> 
> ((Yes it’s quoted from the movie but it’s part of the story))


	54. mommy dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is sad boye part 947  
> but short chapter there should be a longer chap tmrw or smth  
> ps pretend this takes place on the 19th oop

**lawn - > adotfightme**

u okay?????

ive been better but i’m !! fine

wait whats wrong

its been 8 years

since what??

since my mother,, 

o h

yeah

i just wanna be alone today

yknow

yeah

if u want tho

i could pick up some jack in the box

bc uh fancy meal

i don’t wanna trouble u babe

its whatever

i can pick up some food later

nd u can talk to me n stuff

or cry

or both

if its not too much trouble for you

<333333 ily

<3

i don’t deserve you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 chapters done of the heathers thing and i’m for sure gonna post it today or tmrw so like yeah but make sure you read the tags on it when it does get posted bc !!!!! it’s a mess


	55. (anthony ramos voice) ANGELICA SCHUYLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’re gonna pretend i made this yesterday because there are way too many birthdays happening

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lizard**

angie i already told you this at like 6 am but!!!! happy birthday!!!!

**lawn**

aaaaAAAAAA

**angle**

stop screaming oh my god

**pegarita**

UR GETTIG OLDER

**burrn**

a year closer to death

**lawn**

burr

**pegarita**

burr

**GERC**

burr

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

aaron

**carey**

lets not threaten someone on their birthday

hbd angelica!!

**angle**

thank you!

**GERC**

do you like hats @ angelica???

**angle**

i mean i guess

**GERC**

youre getting a hat by tmrw

**angle**

oh thanks

**Thicc**

so, angelica

whos this bf of yours that you’re spending your birthday with?

**jemmy**

thomas let’s not push the limits

**angle**

John Church

**carey**

another john???

**lawn**

bro

rheres already like 7 of us

**jemmy**

yeah john jay

**burrn**

john adams

**lawn**

ME

**pegarita**

john /quincy/ adams

**angle**

oh

well that’s unfortunate

anyways alex wrote me a letter instead of texting me or saying hbd in person and it starts with my dearest, angelica

with a comma after dearest

 **hot** **bread**

oh?

**angle**

what does it MEAN

like it would be fine if it was my dearest angelica,

but after dearest

what

**lizard**

youre thinking abt this too hard

**jemmy**

but consider it

has he done that to anybody else

**adotfightme**

are you guys accusing me of flirting with someone

while i have a bf

**angle**

no

**Thicc**

maybe

 **hot** **bread**

yes

**adotfightme**

oh

**angle**

anyways ive gotta go meet john for lunch bye losers

 **hot** **bread**

:(

**angle**

except for lafayette

 **hot** **bread**

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaAAAA check my works


	56. panic! in the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, alex, maybe if you weren’t stressed constantly  
> tw panic attacks oopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways some angst haha

**adotfightme - > lawn**

are yuo gonna be bavk sokn 

 i’m heading out rn why

r u okay???????

ibdont knwo 

r herc or laf there???

ues

its fime im

i cant i cnat 

i’m gonna text herc okay??

ill be there soon i swear

pplease dint bother the m

alex 

it would be best 

alex?????

* * *

**lawn - > GERC**

r u busy rn????

nah

why man

do you need smth?

alex texted me nd i think he was like

on the verge of a panic attack

and he won’t answer my texts

and i’m on the bus rn

can u check on him???

will do

thank u sm i owe u

nah don’t sweat it

i care about him

almost as much as you do

* * *

 Alex felt the world around him spin as he sent the last text to his boyfriend. Black spots dotted his vision.

He saw text notifications from John, but those were soon forgotten as more from James flooded in. 

He couldn’t see them, it was too blurry and _oh my god he couldn’t breathe he was going to die here James was going to find him-_

He dropped onto the floor, his back against the side of his bed. Blood rushed to his ears, his heart pounded in his chest.

He cried harder as his thoughts became muddled together, barely coherent sentences rushed through his mind.

And then the door opened. Though, he couldn’t exactly tell if he was hallucinating or not, but when Herc walked in, speaking watery words with a look of concern, he knew it wasn’t his imagination.

Black closed around his vision more as Lafayette came in. They grabbed his hand softly and spoke in french to him.

Seeing as it wasn’t working, Lafayette took to pulling Alex to their chest and taking deep, exaggerated breaths until he matched them.

Herc, during all of this, was watching over them while wondering where the fuck John was and why he wasn’t there yet.

(Traffic was heavy)

Surely enough, after at least twenty minutes, Alex began to breathe slower, hiccuping in between breaths.

Lafayettehad shifted so Alex could lay with his head in their lap. They began running their fingers through his hair.

Alex began to feel the panic seeping away, although it was replaced with exhaustion.

”I’m- Im sorry,” He said, his voice cracking. He tried to sit up but Lafayette forced him back down.

”Ce n'est pas de ta faute,” They said. “It is not your fault.”

Herc kneeled in front of the two, looking at Alex.

”Do you need anything? Water?” Alex opened his mouth to speak before Laf cut him off.

”He needs water,” They said. “Thank you.”

As Hercules left the room, a silence fell over the two, allowing Lafayette to hear the buzzing of Alex’s phone.

”That is probably John. He must be worried about you.” Laf said.

”That’s not John,” Alex whispered, the reality of the situation hitting him once again. He sat up quickly, pulling on his hair.

”That’s not- it’s- he’s going to- oh my god- he-“ He stumbled over his words, backing into a nearby wall. Lafayette slowly moved over to him, reaching out a hand to him.

He collapsed into another fit of sobs just as Herc walked in. “Is he okay?”

Lafayette nodded, holding Alex’s hands. Lafayette repeated the same process as earlier. He was beginning to calm down again.

Hercules handed the water to them and went to shut off the still buzzing phone. They’d take care of it later. 

He sat down on the ground, racking his brain for anything to change the topic.

”Did i ever tell you about the time i broke Laf’s finger while making an omelette?”

Alex looked up, tear tracks still evident on his face. Hercules continued to speak, not forcing him to answer.

”You see, i’m not the best at cooking, but this time, i had made an omelette.” He said.

“It was _terrible_.” Lafayette laughed. Herc shook his head.

”John said it was good. Anyways, here i am, holding the pan that the omelette is in. So i turn around full force with it and smack it straight into Lafayette’s finger.”

Lafayette stretched out one of their hands, showing a finger that didn’t bend properly. Alex gave a weak laugh.

”Did he- did he really do that?” Laf nodded.

”I did not speak to him for a month.”

”Which was bullshit, by the way. It only took three weeks to heal.” Herc added. Lafayette showed him his finger.

”It does not even bend properly anymore!” Alex rapped him on the shoulder, also outstretching a hand. He showed a finger on his hand that didn’t bend properly either.

”Freaky.”

Alex felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He laid his head on Lafayette’s shoulder. He was half asleep by the time John got back.

He dropped down in front of Alex, frantically apologizing for not being there for him. Herc gave him a pat on the shoulder.

”Don’t be sorry, we took care of him.”

John pulled Alex up and laid him in his bed, allowing Lafayette and Hercules to get up.

(Herc pretended to ignore how his knees popped when he stood up. He was most definitely _not_ getting old.)

John thanked them both profusely for helping Alex out and let them go about the rest of their days.

Once the door was closed, he laid down next to Alex, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Would you consider taking meds for your anxiety?” He said. He felt Alex tense up in his arms. “I mean, i’m not forcing you to, but it would be best, babe.”

He felt Alex shrug against his own shoulders.

”I jus’ wanna sleep.” He said.

”You can’t just sleep away your problems.” John told him.

But Alex was going to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: why do i never have time to update this story?  
> also me: (writes 7 other stories that will never see the light of day, procrastinates constantly)  
> also happy birthday gwash i’m not making you a chaoter but ily


	57. we interrupt the angst fest for some sibling fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh i didn’t wanna write angst today

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

_**lizard added carey to the chat** _

**lizard**

okay i know it’s only for us schuylers 

but you’re all suspects

**pegarita**

it was maria

**angle**

it was peggy

**carey**

it was angelica

**lizard**

youre worse than the guys oh my god

i just wanna know who took my lipstick

the red one

**angle**

you have like 7 red lipsticks????

**carey**

^ can confirm i’ve been kissed by her on separate occasions enough to see every shade

**pegarita**

gross

**lizard**

the one i usually have out on my dresser

**pegarita**

oh,,

you see,,

**lizard**

p e g g y

imgoing to skin you oh my god

**angle**

wait no violence is not the answer

**carey**

yes it is

**pegarita**

I WAS OLANJING ON GIVING IT BACK I SWEAR LIZA

**lizard**

its been kissing since tuesday

missing*

**carey**

its also been kissing since before tuesday

**angle**

gay

**carey**

straight

**angle**

is it even that important?

you have a ton that are literally the same shade

**lizard**

but that one was my favorite :(

**carey**

well look at that you made her sad @peggy

**pegarita**

ill return it if she doesn’t skin me

**angle**

i wouldn’t blame her if she did though

* * *

**lizard**

THATS NOT WVEN THE ONE I WAS TALKING ABOUT

WHY DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER ONE

**carey**

well that’s an issue

**angle**

oops

**lizard**

i swear to god i will hunt you down

**angle**

WIAIT NO 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve watched heathers twice today and have the script bookmarked i’m literally doing so much for a fan fiction (that i all should read wink wink)


	58. interruption part 2 bc i really donnot want to write angst right now lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh crack??? fluff???  
> i’m literally just writing happy stuff that take place around the time of chap 56

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**Thicc**

why does burr have so much cheese in his fridge

**burrn**

why do you have access to my fridge??

are you in my fridge?

thomas?

**pegarita**

yeah it’s literally sm cheese wtf

**burrn**

pleasw get out of my fridge

**lizard**

but there’s orange juice???

**angle**

wait burr aren’t you lactose intolerant

**burrn**

that is not the point right now

**carey**

yes it is why do you fear nothing

**burrn**

fear doesn’t exist in these parts of town

**jemmy**

Wrong, i live in fear of swedish people everyday

**angle**

wh-

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

aaron stop freaking out i was face timing them

most of them

wait

**burrn**

what do you mean “most”????

dosia????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro they’re taking newsies off of netflix apparently i’m. sad  
> like i just finished watching it and it’s so good  
> also the guy who didn’t like musicals is great


	59. i’m literally so fucking tired right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack bc i’m sleep deprived  
> but like u should see how john disappears halfway thru and alex’s user isn’t there ahahahah

**family friendly groupchat**

_angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**Thicc**

i just fell down 2 flights of stairs

**lizard**

are you okay?

**Thicc**

oh yeah but i can’t feel my pulse

**jemmy**

?!!?!!?!

**Thicc**

in other news i have no idea how to check for my pulse

**lawn**

2 fingers between the bone and the tendon over your radial artery 

**pegarita**

woah medical stuff

**lawn**

i mean i plan on being a doctor

**angle**

oh nice i hope you do well as one

**lawn**

!!

**Thicc**

wtf is a radial artery

**lawn**

thumb side of your wrist

**Thicc**

oh

**jemmy**

are we just ignoring that you just fell down a flight of stairs??

**burrn**

since when do we care about each other’s well being here?

**lawn**

i mean

**angle**

hes not wrong

**lizard**

i care about his well being!!

**pegarita**

yes and we love you liza

**lizard**

:)))

**Thicc**

thank you eliza for actually caring about us

**lawn**

yeah we’d all be dead by now

except for like,, angelica and james

**pegarita**

burr can hold his own

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

no he can’t hed literally die from cheese intake without me around

**pegarita**

this one time i ate like 2 full blocks of chees within 10 minutes and then threw up for a full day 

**lizard**

it was nasty

**angle**

yeah

we had to clean it up

**Thicc**

oh jemmy gets sick all the time i’ve gotten used to cleaning up after him

**jemmy**

my immune system sucks

**angle**

i think i jacked up my immune system a while ago

**Thicc**

you like never get sick though

**angle**

yeah but when i do i get like /sick/ sick

**jemmy**

how did you screw it up?

**angle**

none of your business

**lizard**

oh?

**pegarita**

liza we know about this stop acting surprised

**lizard**

o h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m wrote this at 1am and ive have had sweet home alabama for like 20 minutes so uh


	60. and back to angst sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title basicalky  
> mentioned panic attacks and mentioned self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m rlly tired so this is gonna be poor quality oop

“Alex, this is _serious_ , he’s _threatening_ you.” John said, scrolling through the messages on Alex’s phone from James. Alex bit his lip.

”I just- I doubt he’d actually- You don’t think he would, do you?” 

John stopped, staring at him like he was crazy.

”Are you kidding me? This is the second time he’s threatened to fucking kill you in the past, what, three or four weeks?” He said, his voice raising.

Alex shrank in on himself, making John feel guilty. He began to mumble something. John cocked his head.

”It’s not- He’s done it more.. There’s a lot more texts- But- He’s not-“ It was strange to see such a man of words stumble over them so much. “I’m just being dumb, it’s not a big deal- i can handle it.”

John sighed and pulled him into a hug.

”You realize you don’t deserve this shit, right?”

Alex sighed against his chest, pulling away. “I can fight my own battles, you know.”

”Death threats are not a _battle_ , babe. They’re death threats. Why is your ex even trying to intimidate you?” He slid off the bed and onto the carpet of Alex’s room.

”He’s done a lot worse, ya know.”

”Like what?”

”He stomped on my hand- now my finger doesn’t bend properly.” 

Alex stretched his arm out, showing the finger off as proof.

”What the fu-“

”It was an accident though!” Alex cut in. “He apologized. He didn’t mean it, I swear.”

John nodded, looking to Alex as if he believed it. He didn't, though. Why should he? For all he knows, Alex's ex could actually be trying to kill him, and if he's supposedly done worse in the past, why should he be excused now?

"Why don't we tell the other two, just in case?"

He watched as Alex stiffened. "We don't- we don't need to bother them- i-" His hands began to shake. The familiar black spots began to line his vision again.

John was at his side within seconds, holding his hands tightly. He held on to Alex’s hands, rubbing his thumb back and forth on one of them until Alex finally came back down from his panic.

And he did, eventually. “I’m stupid, sorry, i’m getting worked up over nothing.” He said, tugging his sleeves down out of habit.

John stared at him, noticing him pulling the sleeves. He sighed.

”I don’t get why you can’t just let me _help_ you.” He said.

”I don’t _need_ help.”

”Alex,” He started. “You were literally just in the verge of a panic attack not even ten minutes ago because you didn’t wanna bother the guys.”

”On the _verge_. I didn’t _have_ one.”

John threw his hands up out of frustration, causing Alex to flinch.

“But what about last night?”

Alex blew out a puff of air. “That’s different.” He got up, walking around the room as he gestured wildly with his speaking.

”Different than what? The first time you showed me?”

” _Yes_! It is different!” He said.

As he was saying this, his arm went up, causing his sleeve to slip. John noticed.

Upon noticing, his gaze immediately softened.

”I- I shouldn’t have- You-“ Alex stammered, pulling down his sleeve and turning to the door. John was quicker than that.

He grabbed Alex and pulled him into a hug. They stood like that for a while until Alex began to sniffle.

”I know you’re mad-“ Alex had started once they were lying back down on the bed. They had really gotten no where today.

”I’m not mad, babe. I just wanna know what happened.” John whispered to him.

”It’s too much.”

”What is?”

”All of it.”

John listened as Alex began to tell him about how stressed he was and how Washington had noticed (Washington noticed before John? How?) and how he had collapsed in front of Lafayette (How did John not know about this?)

He talked about how he was barely eating anything or sleeping, and was swamped with work constantly.

John listened until the very end, at whiched he hugged Alex close to his chest. They stayed like that for a while, sitting in an uneasy silence that was only broken by Alex’s occasional sniffles.

”Washin’ton gave me a pamphlet,” Alex said, breaking the silence for real. “Its, like, a list of therapists.”

”How about we think about that when you’re not about to fall asleep, okay?”

”’Kay.”

Alex soon fell asleep, leaving John to check Alex’s forearms and reflect over the things he had told him.

Was it time to resurrect the group’s protection squad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just looked through last chaoter and i spelled cheese wrong like ???  
> also the end notes were so badly written lmao also i’m still tired as fuck omg  
> also also ad i’m writing this i’m on the verge of passing out lmao  
> also also also it’s took me like 2 days to write it and i’m still tired so uh  
> i’m literally so fuckig tiredbut sleep is for the weka hahsgdgd  
> this is getting so long but i literally. have no idea where i am ogign with this chapter  
> last thing i swear what would eliza call her tumblr  
> nvm this is the last thing i will edit this later when i’m not deprived of my sleep so uh if it sucks oplease tell me


	61. avengers: assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s like the summoning of the avengers but they’re all just concerned mothers

**lawn - > angle**

alex is getting worse and i don’t fucking know what to do

i love him

i really do

but he had a oanic attack last night and then i found out he relapsed and i dotn fuckign knwo what to do

im an awful boyfriend 

john

john you’re not an awful boyfriend

you know he loves you right

youre the best thing to happen to him

we’ll figure something out alright? 

why don’t i text the protection gc??

herc and laf are in that

what if alex doesn’t want them to know

oh laf is already aware of some things

and i doubt they’d say anything to anyone else if we told them not to

yeah

i just

i thought he was getting better

recovery isn’t a straight line, john

i would know

personal experience?

yeah

im alright now tho

so how about i text the chat?

ig,,

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, lawn, lizard, pegarita_

**angle**

upon a saddening revelation, we must resurrect this chat once more

**pegarita**

one more time but in english pls

**lawn**

alex is having issues again

**GERC**

what kind of issues??

 **hot** **bread**

mon dieu if this is like what happened when i was with him,,

**GERC**

what happened??

**burrn**

you guys do realize herc has no idea what’s going on

**carey**

long story short alex didn’t eat for 4 days and nearly passed out while going to the store with laf

**GERC**

oh fuck

is that why laf checks on him constantly now

 **hot** **bread**

yeah

**pegarita**

hes. a dumbass

**lizard**

no insulting in the protection chub

**lawn**

chub??

**lizard**

i was trying to say club and chat but it turned out as chub

**GERC**

clat

**burrn**

thats a derogatory term

**pegarita**

wait what

 **hot** **bread**

oh

**lawn**

guys can we please stay on topic

**GERC**

oh shit he’s typing normally this is serious

**angle**

it is

alex uh relapsed again

**GERC**

??? like as in drugs???

john i care about you man but if you brought some druggie into our dorm

**carey**

jesus fuck no

**burrn**

youre a dumbass, herc, to put it lightly

**angle**

akjahdhdh i mean

 **hot** **bread**

self harm you mean

right??

**lizard**

,,yeah

**GERC**

oh

o h

oh fuck

is he okay?

well that’s a stupid question but still

**lawn**

yeah he’s sleeping p much on top of me rn

**carey**

well what are we going to do?

**burrn**

does anybody else know??

**angle**

yhe best thing to do would be to keep an eye on him as much as possible

**lizard**

like in shifts??

**angle**

yeah

**lawn**

wait

gwash knows

**burrn**

how?

**lawn**

idk

**pegarita**

wait won’t alex notice us switching out and get upset

**carey**

yeah he’s gonna feel like he’s bothering us even more

**burrn**

how about i go talk to him after class tomorrow?

**lawn**

oh no he is not going to class he’s not in the correct shape to go

 **hot** **bread**

:(

does he want soup

**GERC**

laf honey he’s asleep right now

how can he want anything

 **hot** **bread**

dreams exist for a reason, mon chou

**angle**

what so are we gonna figure this out later

**lawn**

ueah ig 

im kinda stuck under him so i’m gonna hit the hay

**pegarita**

hes not even that heavy u could easily move him

**lizard**

who even days hit the hay anymore

**carey**

the yeehaw states

**lawn**

shut up i didn’t ask for the country life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna take a break from writing this for a few days,,, i know that nowadays there’s been at least a day between each chapter being published but it’s stressing me out too much to stay on a schedule of making a chapter a day so i’m gonna take some time to write out better chapters  
> plus i need to get some more sleep and get my life back in order  
> idk writing a ton of angst kinda makes me sad sometimes and i need a break from it  
> i’ll be back by at least tuesday but yeah thingsll be better


	62. hey maybe if u shut up u can help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the protection squad has a horrible time staying on topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl is back and i’ve gotten more sleep and i’m. happier hello  
> lmao u can tell this chaoter is better quality than those of the past couple of weeks oops

**Alex protection squad**

_angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, lawn, lizard, pegarita_

**lizard**

hows alex doing?

**lawn**

hes up

he doesn’t know that u guys know tho

**burrn**

what

**GERC**

hes not aware of this groupchat

 **hot** **bread**

oh

**lawn**

hes also just been quiet today,,, he’s doing the dishes tho so that’s a plus

**pegarita**

he did our dishes once bc he was stressed

**angle**

and then sweeped the floor

of the entire house

**carey**

we had to tell him to stop cleaning

**burrn**

he does housework when worked up, john, it’s his thing, just be thankful for it

**angle**

wait dosias texting the groupchat are we really that suspicious

**carey**

well yeah when we all leave the chat suddenly

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**thesis is dosia**

bro where is everyone

**Thicc**

yeah wtf everyone be ghosting us

**jemmy**

please never say that again

**Thicc**

also @ alex where tf are you don’t i usually see you at libertea in the morning

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

awe ur concerned about him

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita_

**pegarita**

wait why don’t we just add them here

**carey**

alex is a whole group issue now huh

you know he’s gonna totally flip his shit if he knows that everyone knows

**GERC**

he doesn’t have to know

**hot bread**

^^^

**burrn**

alexander is not stupid

he would find out

**pegarita**

how abt just tjeff ??

**angle**

no

**pegarita**

ok i know u hate him but hear me out

**lizard**

dont be so stubborn, angie

**angle**

fine

proceed

**pegarita**

he was with alex during that storm

 **hot** **bread**

oh mon dieu you are correct

**lawn**

that doesn’t mean anything

hes still a dick to alex 

**lizard**

theyre friends

**burrn**

you sound jealous, john

**lizard**

:0

**carey**

liza pls never use that again

**lizard**

:(

 **hot** **bread**

you made her sad

**lawn**

oh wait alex just like slammed his head down on the counter and sighed

for like a rlly long time

**GERC**

is he okay??

**pegarita**

@ alex u guud

**lawn**

hes fine i think he’s just coming down from the caffeine high he was on

**lizard**

!??!!?!

**carey**

liza machine broke

**angle**

jdhdhsh

**carey**

why did you let him have coffee

tjatll just jack up his nerves even more

**lawn**

i didn’t the gremlin just got up and drank a ton of coffee while i was asleep

**GERC**

haha gremlin

**pegarita**

so can i add in hefferson

**lawn**

hisssssssss 

**burrn**

yes

**_pegarita added Thicc to the chat_ **

**Thicc**

why am i here

 **hot** **bread**

dont add james

**Thicc**

okay??

what is this chat for

**carey**

read up

**Thicc**

oh????? wtf did i miss

wait oh

o h

youre sure he’s okay???

**lawn**

yeah

**lizard**

look he does care about alex

**Thicc**

yeah laurens why do you hate me

**lawn**

grr

**angle**

oh stop it

**burrn**

you can’t be upset, angelica, you punched him

**Thicc**

never talk about that again

**angle**

hes a dumbass

**lizard**

KIND WORDS ONLY

**angle**

but he is

**lizard**

KIND

**angle**

liza

**lizard**

WORDS

**carey**

pls calm down

**lizard**

ONLY

**pegarita**

wait omg u guys know the one vid of the kid saying “when will u learn that your actions have consequences”???

**lawn**

ye

**GERC**

vaguely

**pegarita**

thats eliza

 **hot** **bread**

theyre not wrong

 ** _lizard_**   ** _has_** **_left_** **_the_** **_chat_**

**carey**

we literally invited him here to help alex not kill eliza

**lawn**

i mean either works

**angle**

no??????

**_angle added lizard to the chat_ **

**lizard**

right

so now can we actually discuss

**Thicc**

what is there to discuss

**GERC**

literally everything

**angle**

i mean there’s a lot

like don’t go around tell everybody about this chat

 **hot** **bread**

especially do not tell alexander

**Thicc**

no shit

**lizard**

no swearing

**lawn**

hey if ur name was lizatd u could be liza! at the disco

**lizard**

shut the fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during my break i was going back and fixing chapters of the first book and i found this gem in one of the end notes  
> “A lot of this was just kinda rambling with no editing??? Also i came on here today with 7 comments which is a lot for me and i almost cried so thanks y’all ily”  
> can y’all believe how far i’ve come like wtf i started out making that story with no intention of ppl reading it and now i have a sequel to it that’s a lot to do in like what 6 months idk but wowee improvement


	63. no me diga has been stuck in my head for 4 days i don’t speak spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but bribery

**thesis is dosia - > burrn**

tell me why everyone is being inactive or die

coward

its unimportant 

i’m sure everyone will flock back to the chat

stop being cryptic and tell meeeee 

does it have to do with alex??

theres always something up with him

dont worry

everyone will be back sometime soon i bet

aaron burr

stop being so vague

want me to get mozzarella sticks?

is this a bribe to shut up

bc i will shut up

yes

buy the ones in the red box pls

i always do

<333333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow i was never that into in the heights but i’ve gotten more into it and its??? so good?? like “it won’t be long now” and “blackout” and “96000” and “alabanza” and “no me diga” are like. my favs ugh i love benny tho he’s. great  
> also sorry i’m literally so inactive but i’ve had literally 6 tests and a end of chapter final this week and it’s not fun so oops


	64. ansgt fest is probabbly ending idk man i don’t plan this shit out ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uheheh

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

hi guys

**lizard**

ALEX

**angle**

ALEX

**GERC**

ALEX

**hot** **bread**

ALEX

**pegarita**

ALEX 

**carey**

ALEX

**lawn**

ALEX

**Thicc**

ALEX

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

dosia

**burrn**

??

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

everyone was saying alex and i felt excluded

**angle**

valid

**jemmy**

where were all of youegeuwkwg

**lizard**

???

**carey**

did he die

**jemmy**

nevermind i have no questions

i have things to do though

**_Thicc changed their name to Things_ **

**lawn**

NO

**GERC**

OH MY GOD

**burrn**

i didn’t come here for this filth

**pegarita**

n o

**carey**

this is why homosexuality was banned

**lizard**

what?

**angle**

my dear eliza

my innocent, naive little eliza

**hot** **bread**

mon dieu

**lizard**

MARIA JUST TOLD ME

N O 

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

shes fuckin dead

**adotfightme**

shes fuckin dead but u know who’s fuckin?

,,,,

**pegarita**

I CANT

ALEX NO

WHY

**carey**

eliza is dead and alex fucking killed her

**burrn**

she didn’t even come back to insult your swearing

**adotfightme**

oh

**lizard**

no im back

there is no god

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

2019 mood

**GERC**

wait so eliza died

came back

said there was no god

**lawn**

a conspiracy 

**angle**

wait are madison and jefferson actually,,

**hot** **bread**

they have not returned yet

**pegarita**

nastyyy 

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

^^

**burrn**

they didn’t have to go and announce it either

**lawn**

yheyre gay what do u expect

**pegarita**

ur gay i don’t see u pulling shit like that

**lawn**

@alex ?

**adotfightme**

gross no

**lawn**

it rlly be ur own bf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex may be back but that doesn’t mean he’s better


	65. how peggy accidentally adopted a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of self harm but it’s mostly just fluff

“Liza. Liza wake up.”

Eliza opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep.

”What-“

”Please don’t tell dad,” Peggy started.

Peggy was currently holding something in their arms. It was too dark to see what that was, however. 

Eliza sat up from her bed, yawning as she pushed the covers off of her body and then turned on the light.

”Peggy, it’s _three_ in the morning.”

“I know, but please just help me.”

Eliza then took notice to the fact that the something in their arms was a cat. She sighed, pulling her blanket over her head.

”It’s too early for this, Pegs, ask someone else.”

Peggy huffed and left the room as Eliza turned the light back off. Based on Eliza’s response, they doubted the others would want to help, either.

(Plus, Angelica locks her door and says to only knock in emergencies.)

They saw their only option being Alex, as he almost never was asleep this late. That’s the only hope Peggy had to hold on to.

It rang through a full ring cycle, the monotone voice telling Peggy they could leave a message.

But that wasn’t enough.

Peggy called again, the phone picking up on the third ring this time. They heard some shuffling on the other side before anything was spoken.

”P’gs?” Alex sounded like he had just woken up, causing Peggy to feel guilty. “Why’re-“ He yawned. “Why’re you calling so late?”

”Wait, no, were you sleeping? I’m sorry, you can go back to sleep.”

They heard a grumble from Alex, and then shuffling. “What d’you need?”

”You see, i found a cat-“

”No. I am not going through this bullshit again.”

”What do you mean?” They asked.

”John and that stupid _dog_.” He said.

Peggy snorted before regaining composure. “Can you just help me?”

A long sigh was heard along with the starting up of a coffee machine.

”Give me ten minutes.”

When Alex got there, he sent a text to Peggy.

(“Because it’s three in the fucking morning, Peggy, and i don’t wake people up.”)

They were met with a disheveled Alex holding a coffee when the door was open.

”Dod you walk all the way here?”

A nod.

” _Dude_! What the _fuck_!” Alex shrugged, plopping down onto the couch.

”So where is this cat of yours?”

Peggy held up a finger before going upstairs to retrieve said cat. The cat in question was a little black kitten barely the size of a plate.

Alex’s eyes immediately softened upon seeing it. Peggy handed it over.

”Hey, little g- what is it?”

He lifted up the cat and they made eye contact.

”A boy.” They said in unison.

”So what should i do with it?” Peggy asked.

”I dunno, maybe clean it with a wash cloth or something?”

So they did, Alex nearly losing an eye in the process. They found it best to fill up the sink with some water to wash the dirt off the cat.

Peggy rolled up their sleeves after getting splashed a dozen times.

”You should probably roll up your sleeves, ‘Lex.”

He froze, but reluctantly did so. Their eyes followed his to his forearms.

”Alex..” They started. He shook his head.

”Would you believe it was the cat?”

“ _Alex_ ,” 

“Why not pay attention to the cat that’s trying to jump out of a sink?” He said, putting the cat back in it.

”I will- if you let me at least bandage them afterwards.”

Alex huffed. “Sure, if thats what floats your boat.”

”It is. Hey, I think he’s pretty clean now. Can you grab a towel?”

”Yeah.”

Alex dried his hands, immediately pushing down his sleeves. He grabbed one of the towels he knew none of them would use.

(That’s mainly because those were the towels he was allowed to use when he stayed over, but-)

”What are you making him?”

”I dunno,” Peggy took a long look at the cat. “He looks like a Stephen.”

Alex nodded. “He does. So are you actually gonna keep him?”

”Duh! I didn’t go through all of this shit for nothing.”

Stephen yawned, making the two work to dry him off faster.

”Where are we putting him?”

”Uh, we could- but would he tear stuff up? Just put him in my bed, i’ll deal with him later, but he’s tired- you can tell.”

Alex carried him into the room, laying him in the many pillows and blankets of Peggy’s bed.

”Now,” They said, grabbing his hand. “You.”

”I came here to help you with a cat, not deal with my own issues.”

Peggy rolled their eyes, pulling him back into the bathroom.

”Sit.” They pushed him onto the closed toilet. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

”No.”

“Alex,” They grabbed the bandage roll from the cabinet. “Something had to have happened.”

“I’m fine, Pegs. Pinky swear.” He gave a weak smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

They sighed. “Give,” They said, gesturing to his left arm. He complied, not looking Peggy in the eyes, however. Peggy still looked at him, however.

”Are you gonna stay over tonight?”

”I’ve got a class at ten.” He said.

”You can set an alarm, can’t you?” 

“Yeah...”

”Why not just stay in the guest r- wait! Stay in my room! It can be a _real_ _sleepover_!” They said, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Alex laughed, shaking his head. “Fine, fine, I will.”

They stayed like this for a while, Alex giving Peggy his right arm eventually. They couldn’t stay for long, though, as there was a kitten to attend to.

”Do you think there’s an open pet store around here?” Alex asked.

”There’s gotta be, what about the one on the corner?” Peggy answered.

”Google it.”

”What will we do with Stephen if we leave, though?”

Alex picked up the cat, stuffing him in his hoodie. “Good plan.”

Peggy smacked the side of his head.

”Pull the fucking cat out of your shirt, idiot.”

”Careful, Eliza might kill you if you keep talking like that.” He teased. Peggy rolled their eyes.

”How about i just keep him in one of my bigger purses when we go?” They suggested. 

”Are we taking the car?”

”Well, i don’t want to die tonight.”

”Oh i do.”

” _Alex_ -“

They returned to the Schuyler house at around four with cat toys and supplies to last a lifetime.

”Where did you even find Stephen?”

”He was in the yard and i felt bad.”

”Oh, of course you did!” He laughed, jumping onto Peggy’s bed.

”Shut up, he was shivering!”

Peggy tried to smack him again, but Alex had pulled the blankets over himself.

”Are you just gonna sleep there?” They asked. A mumble was heard from under the blankets.

A mumble that meant yes.

”Well, scoot the fuck over, i’m cold, and i have a cat.”

When the others woke up to find that Peggy now had Alex and a cat, they didn’t question it.

(They did take pictures, though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was longer to make up for the past few short chapters and because uh idk i can do what i want  
> also i tried to find if peggy had any pets but she only had a kid so that’s the kid now


	66. wait okay so i’m in pain but why?? idk man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter oops

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

where tf is alex

**Thicc**

??

**burrn**

is he not there?

**GERC**

we searched the whole dorm he’s not here

 **hot** **bread**

he will not answer our messages

**angle**

oh he’s at our place

**lawn**

??!?!??

why tho

when did he even get there

**pegarita**

he come over at like 3 bc i found a cat

and needed help

**lawn**

did he get a ride???

**pegarita**

nah

**lizard**

WHAT

**pegarita**

he walked here

**Thicc**

at 3 am???

**burrn**

was he already awake?

**pegarita**

nah

**lizard**

so he was tired

SLEEP DEPRIVED

walking to our house

AT 3 IN THE MORNING

**angle**

peggy

**pegarita**

yes?

**angle**

you 2 have invented a new kind of stupid

**burrn**

^

what was he thinking?

**pegarita**

it was for a good cause

**lawn**

he didn’t like

die

right

**GERC**

theyd tell us if he did

 **hot** **bread**

no?? they would not

**pegarita**

he isn’t dead i swear

hes SLEEP

 ** _[image_** **_sent]_**

SEE

**lizard**

is his head in your lap?

**pegarita**

yeye

**lizard**

good

**GERC**

this is the content i need to start my day

**lawn**

^

we big gay out here

**angle**

oh i have pics of both of them (+stephen) sleeping

**Thicc**

who tf is stephen

**pegarita**

my cat

**angle**

**_[image_** **_sent]_**

**lawn**

my crops are watered my skin is clear god is real

**GERC**

woah there kid the gay in you is coming out

**pegarita**

HAHAH COMING OUT

**GERC**

OH-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha 66 chapters u know what we’re almost at  
> also I HAVE AN ORCHESTRA CINCERT TONIGHT QND IM SO NERVOUS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> EDIT I SCREWED UP DURING IT BUT INHAD FUN AND GOT TO EAT COOKIES


	67. what comes next is king george’s best song sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s literally been crack for the last 50 chapters take a wild fucking guess

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

you ever just wake up in peggy’s loving arms and feel that all is right in the world

**GERC**

fuck i wish

**lawn**

so alex

babey

honey

the love of my life

u gonna tell me why u up and left at 3 am

**adotfightme**

wow would you look at the time i have class

**pegarita**

he doesn’t 

hes in my lap rn lmao

**lawn**

fucking COWARD

liza pls get him

 **hot** **bread**

he is sad without the petit lion

**Thicc**

ew gross

**lawn**

stop being homophobic

**lizard**

i cant get him i’m at the cafe

**angle**

with mARiA

**carey**

shut up i love her

**adotfightme**

maria and elizas relationship>

**jemmy**

except for the washingtons

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

THOSE 2 ARE SO CUTE OH MY GOD

GEORGE OS SUCH A DAD

**angle**

martha is too pure and good

**GERC**

whos martha??

**adotfightme**

gwashs wifeyeyeyey

his laddie

ladie

LADY UES

**Thicc**

are you having a stroke?

**adotfightme**

ues

**burrn**

@peggy can you confirm?

**pegarita**

yes

 **hot** **bread**

oh

it was nice knowing him

**lawn**

i can’t believe my noyfriend is dead

**lizard**

”noyfriend” haha

**adotfightme**

HOY MNOY

**pegarita**

HOY MNOY

FUCK

**adotfightme**

HAHA

me, god

**angle**

youre too short to be a god

**Thicc**

tea

**adotfightme**

bold of you to assume i am not already god

**jemmy**

oh?

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

in this house we’re concerned for alex

**lawn**

well

**carey**

duh

**adotfightme**

okay shut up unfguys all suck 

u guys not unfguys what

im havigk. a storke

stroke jfc

**pegarita**

john come get ur bf he’s dying

probably

**lawn**

h

fine

alex don’t die

**adotfightme**

oh i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire series has been one long shitpost and for some reason it makes you guys sad sometimes


	68. cells cells they’re made of organelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally i don’t fucking know

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pegarita**

stephen scratched my face i am calling the police

every single one of them

**jemmy**

thats a little extreme don’t you think

**pegarita**

no

**adotfightme**

oyu deserved it

oyu

yuo

ouy

:(

**lizard**

is alex okay???

**GERC**

has he ever been

**lizard**

well

**adotfightme**

no i’m fine

everythings just like

sligjtly blurry

yknwo 

**carey**

put on ur glasses????

**adotfightme**

i have them on

why am i crying what

@ john hello i’m dying

**lawn**

finally

**adotfightme**

well it was nice knowing you gyus

**Thicc**

anyways

do y’all know what day it is

 **hot** **bread**

haha y’all

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

being southern is for COWARDS

**jemmy**

rude

**lawn**

HEY

wait no ur right i can take it

**Thicc**

correct

anyways it’s jemmys birthday today

**adotfightme**

oh coo l

happy brithdyay jame s

**jemmy**

are you having a stroke?

**adotfightme**

always

**pegarita**

hes old

**burrn**

peggy, you’re literally seven

**Thicc**

why do you guys act like fucking toddlers you all have the attention span of one too

**lizard**

what would you like to say, Thomas?

**angle**

oh no she used proper grammar 

 **hot** **bread**

he will die soon, non???

**burrn**

this is what he meant when he said we have the attention span of toddlers

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

so jefferson

how are you going to celebrates jamess birthday

also happy bday @ james

**jemmy**

thanks

**Thicc**

well i want to take him out for dinner

**lizard**

ooh romantic

 **Thicc**  

mane then i’m gonna shower him in my love and blowjobs

**carey**

GROSS

**burrn**

we did /not/ need to know that second part

**Thicc**

anyways bye

**adotfightme**

whya the fuck

wh y

**lawn**

oh my god never tell us about that again please

but happy birthday madison

**jemmy**

i try to stop him

thanks, laurens

**lizard**

happy bday jemmy!!

where are you guys gonna eat

**GERC**

eliza, subtly trying to move away from the FILTH

**jemmy**

thomas said he was gonna take me somewhere that made good pasta

**adotfightme**

pasta SUCK S

**Thicc**

YOURE JUST MAD THAT I RUINED YOUR COMPUTER WITH IT

**adotfightme**

I AM

**Thicc**

oh

**lawn**

well that’s unfortunate

**carey**

this entire chat is unfortunate 

**Thicc**

anyways bye for real i’m taking Jemmy out to dinner bye

 **hot** **bread**

the evil is finally gone

we must rejoice

**GERC**

you know how to spell rejoice but you can’t spell juice? okay

**angle**

how do they spell it???

**pegarita**

@laf ^

 **hot** **bread**

jews

>:(

**adotfightme**

LSJDHSG OHMYOFD

IM CRYING EVEN MORE

**carey**

LAF N O

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

mmm nothing like a good cup of jews in the morning

**lawn**

wait how’d u figure out they spelled it wrong??

**GERC**

they were trying to write an essay and made me check it over

and it was just “jews” at this one point

and we had this hour long discussion on why it wasn’t jews

 **hot** **bread**

shut your mouth i am aware of my mistakes

**burrn**

jews, laf

 **hot** **bread**

>:(

**angle**

how do you mess up that bad???

**lizard**

i mean what about peggy and the lemodnsbah 

you know what never mind

**pegarita**

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a late birthday chaoter and it doesn’t rlly count as a birthday chapter bc it’s not like uwu we celebrated it and shit but yEah woo


	69. Pussy cat. Emphasis on pussy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a good clusterfuck with 7 sharp topic changes but

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**carey**

guys i was at work

at libertea 

yknow doing my job

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i see

**carey**

and for some reason i got put up front

bc i think we were understaffed today

BUT

**Thicc**

is this gonna end in you dying or something?

**carey**

only internally

ANYWAYS

this group of guys around peggy’s age walks in and they’re being all rowdy so i’m like

oh no they’re gonna harass me huh

bc that happens a lot

**GERC**

gross i’ll fight everyone who harassed you

**carey**

thank you herc

but here i am calling out order numbers

and we get to 68 and they’re all excited now and so one of them rushes up and is like i NEED to order right now

**pegarita**

oh god i love where this is going

**carey**

so then their order is ready

and i call out

order 69

and they just fucking lose it

**lizard**

oh dear

**lawn**

ME

**carey**

like they were jumping up and cheering i wish i got it recorded

it made my entire day great oh my god

**angle**

harassing girls: out

being order 69: in

**lawn**

this is PEAK 2019 culture

**pegarita**

anyways have you guys seen that shane dawson apparently fucked his car

**jemmy**

???

**pegarita**

oh oops cat**

**lizard**

THATS EVEN WORSE

 **hot** **bread**

that was merely a rumor

he tweeted an apology earlier

**pegarita**

yeah but it’s still funny

**lawn**

speaking of cats

im p sure alex had an allergic reaction to stephen

**carey**

??? he’s literally been around cats before wtf

**lawn**

idk bc allergies can develop later on in life too

**adotfightme**

yeah it’s literally such a fuckign scam

my eyes aren’t puffy anymore tho so

**lizard**

they were WHAT

**Thicc**

wait but didn’t that happen hours after you got picked up by john

**lawn**

some reactions take a few hours to happen yknow

**burrn**

yeah, like when i eat cheese

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

okay but aaron your face doesn’t get puffy you just get gassy

**angle**

TEA

**adotfightme**

PFFTFTFT

**GERC**

burr gets exposed way too much in this chat give him a break 

 **hot** **bread**

okay

did you guys know that hercules sings while he showers

**GERC**

wait n o not what i meant

**lawn**

oh ive known this

**adotfightme**

me too

**Thicc**

same here

**GERC**

HOW??

**jemmy**

thin walls, loud singing

you were a little flat singing along to popular on tuesday, by the way

**GERC**

well fuck

**lizard**

language

**GERC**

you didn’t correct maria

**angle**

take a wild guess why, gerc

**GERC**

oh

o h

OH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should hit eliza with the angst train


	70. (bi)ble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was such a short chapter sorry

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

im gonna buy a bible

**pegarita**

literally why

**adotfightme**

idk but my brain is like woah hey you can either buy a bible or kill everyone you have ever loved

so i was like okay

and then i realized it was illegal

so

bible

**pegarita**

oh??

can i come w you

**adotfightme**

i mean i plan on walking there to get it

**pegarita**

wait which store the one on the corner by the library

**adotfightme**

yeah

**pegarita**

im like 5 min away from it i’ll meet u there

**adotfightme**

oh cool

* * *

**burrn**

are we just going to ignore that, if it was legal, alex would kill everyone he has ever loved?

**pegarita**

pretty much yeah

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone except for like eliza dosia thomas james and herc have like tragic backstories lmao we out here being sad  
> and everything’s about to get sad soon so like  
> also i love it when i see new comments on the first story appear in my inbox bc at first a lot of them are like omg this was so funny and then they turn into concern as you get farther through the story lmao


	71. they say he’s got quite a big HONK HONK taxi

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

no okay hear me out it’s a musical about a guy named usnavi who lives in washington heights

**Thicc**

hamilton it’s 3 in the morning share your ideas later

**adotfightme**

but i’ll forget them later :((

**Thicc**

fine

**adotfightme**

so basically

he works at this shop right

a bodega 

and he likes this girl

**Thicc**

of course he likes a girl that’s so fucking cliche

its a dumb idea alex

**adotfightme**

fine

im going to bed

* * *

**carey**

wait alex since when tf do you write musicals

**adotfightme**

??

oh

i literallydont remember texting any of that but

WAIR NO I DO

ITS LITERALLY DUCH A GOOD IDEA

OKAY

I KNOW WHAT IM DOING

**angle**

alex take a nap jfc

**adotfightme**

bitch

**angle**

/alex/

**adotfightme**

fine im sorry

**lawn**

wtf he’s actually taking a nap

**lizard**

thats all it takes to make him go to sleep???

**lawn**

wild

**carey**

guys i have to close tonight at libertea i’m mega sad

i just wanna go HOME and CUDDLE my GF :(

**lizard**

<3 id cuddle you there but you’d probably get fired so

**angle**

the real homophobic enemy: coffee

**adotfightme**

wait ohmyogd i was trying to sleep and all of a sudden i just couldn’t breathe

like my lungs stopped

**lawn**

ur in ur room right

**adotfightme**

ye

**lawn**

time to suffocate u

u won’t have a hard time breathing if ur dead

**adotfightme**

john yes i will

**carey**

john has a suffocation kink

**lizard**

gross

**lawn**

forget choking

suffocation is IN

anyways i’m gonna take a nap and make sure my bf doesn’t die

**lizard**

a good man

**carey**

what no let him die

**adotfightme**

:(

* * *

Alex awoke later to receive a phone call from Maria.

“Al-Alex something- something hap- happened- i- i don’t know- know what to do- i-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop


	72. say no to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw referenced assault and stuff like that but it won’t explicitly be mentioned until like later

Closing shifts were total bullshit.

When Maria said she was down to work overtime, she didn’t mean working until fucking four in the morning.

(She meant something like working on the weekends. Reasonable.)

She didn’t say this to her boss, however, as she needed the job and the money. She stayed silent and took the shift.

The shift was boring, of course, because who drinks coffee after midnight?

Alex. But he was sleeping. Lucky him.

Her boss told her to work up front.

Okay.

She saw different types of people come in; Guys in business suits, looking as if they were about to catch an early morning flight, college students on the verge of death,

(She always gave those kids a discount. They shouldn’t have to do schoolwork this late.)

She saw an older man come in to order a coffee and then stay to converse with her for half an hour about how he was going to be a grandfather soon.

(“Can you believe it? My own daughter- having kids!”)

(“Congratulations, sir, I wish the best for you and your family.)

And although she did remember some of the customers to come in, most of their faces blended together in her brain, leaving blank slates and empty voices among her memories of serving people.

There were also the two police officers that came in; One by the name of Naomi Rodriguez.

They seemed to both be engrossed in a conversation about a kid named Justin.

Peggy knew someone named Justin, right? The one that did drugs?

Anyway, Maria somehow made it to the end of her shift.

Sadly, the buses didn’t run late and she didn’t have a car.

* * *

**adotfightme - > GERC**

are you up?????

yeah what’s up

can i borrow your car???

you can drive??

herc please it’s an emergency

yeah my keys are on the kitchen counter

you good?

i hope so

* * *

”’Ria, you gotta tell me where you are.”

All he earned in reply were mumbled words and muffled cries.

He managed to make out the word “Alley”, though.

So he searched.

The first alley he checked was the one near Maria’s work.

And he was right. He found Maria on the ground, sobbing. 

He dropped to his knees, reaching out a hand. She recoiled.

” _Don’t touch me!”_ She yelled. She put her hands over her ears. “Don’t touch me- Don’t- Don’t-“

Alex’s brain immediately assumed the worst.

”Hey, hey. It’s okay- i won’t touch you, alright?” He whispered. “See?” He held his hands up, showing her he’d stay true to his promise.

”Everything will be okay, ‘Ria.”

And that’s when he saw the blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to take a break from this story but iwant to keep writing things for this series but i don’t want to justblike start a tons of things i may never finihs but ita jsut lkie everythign is getting so much hareder to do because it’s just so tiring and ibwant to do new thingsvbut i don’t know  
> idk  
> it’s dumb


	73. please don’t leave me i am-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape/non-con tw stay safe guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry

”Okay, Maria, i know you don’t want me to touch you, but i just need to know what happened, alright?” 

Maria looked down, tears falling freely once more.

”I didn’t- No- I told them- _him_ -“ She broke into noiseless, convulsive sobs; The verge of a panic attack.

“Please tell me you don’t mean-“ He started.

She didn’t respond, confirming his worst fears. He tried to reach out a hand once more, now that she had calmed down slightly.

(Although it wasn’t much calming.)

She flinched slightly before hesitantly taking his hand.

”He- he wouldn’t- wouldn’t stop..” She whispered.

”Who?”

”I don’t- oh _god_ , what will ‘Liza say? Oh my god- I could’ve stopped him- i should’ve-“ Alex quietly shushed her before she worked herself into another wave of panic.

”Eliza could never be mad at you, not for something like _this_ of all things.” She shook her head, trying to argue that she had, indeed, cheated. “That’s not _cheating_ , Maria, that’s _rape_.” He said, voice cold.

The truth seemed to hit her hard, causing her to break down crying again. Alex didn’t hug her out of fear of making it worse; Instead, he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

”You need to go to the hospital.” He said after things had calmed down more. She tensed.

“I- I _can’t_ , Alex.” 

Alex sighed, making a split decision on whether he should share something with her.

”Look, ‘Ria,” He started, voice quiet. “When this- Something like this happened to me, and i didn’t see a doctor. Worst decision of my life.”

He paused.

”And i know it hurts and you’re scared, but you need to go see a doctor.”

They sat for a few moments, the only noise being cars driving by the alley they sat in.

Finally, Maria spoke, her voice shaky and watery. “O- Okay.”

Meanwhile at the Schuyler residence, Eliza grew worried over where her girlfriend was. She should’ve been back by now.

Her worries were interrupted by a text from Alex, hopefully about Maria.

* * *

**adotfightme - > lizard**

mind meeting me at the hospital?

its urgent 

alex it’s 4 am what did you do

i uh

i didn’t do anything 

its maria

something happened

and she wants you here

what happened??

i think it’s best i explain in person

im leaving right now

ill be there soon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i dropped off the internet for like a week but the urge for death is never planned and uhhhh i’m stressed but i’m on spring break so uh hey


	74. helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same tw as last chap (rape/non-con) stay safe ily all

Eliza had felt helpless a few times in her life, like when she developed crushes or couldn’t comfort a friend, but she had never been  _this_ helpless.

Maria, her girlfriend, the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, was in the hospital, getting numerous tests done, and she was helpless.

Alex had explained what had happened when she got there; The blood, the cries, the alleyway, everything. Eliza could barely contain her tears as Alex pulled her into a tight hug.

They sat together in the waiting room for what turned out to be about three hours before Hercules called Alex and said he’d need his car back soon. Eliza turned to Alex, who looked completely exhausted.

”You should go home and rest.” She said, her voice quiet.

”But i- What about Maria?”

”They said they’re at least going to keep her here until tomorrow,” She pulled him up, looking him over. There was blood on his sweatshirt she hadn’t realized before. “You can go home, Alex.”

He gave Eliza one last hug and began to walk away. He then stopped.

”Call me when they’re done with the testing?” She gave a thumbs up and with that, he finally left.

Eliza remained in the same spot, occasionally being called in the room to comfort a panicking Maria.

Meanwhile, Alex was driving back to his dorm. It wasn’t the safest, yeah; He was tired and stressed and _oh my god he was covered in blood-_ but he did make it home without crashing or anything of the sorts.

(He almost did, though.)

When he got inside, he immediately leaned against the wall and collapsed to the ground. He put his head in his hands.

Hercules stared at him from the couch. “Rough night?” Alex nodded. “You wanna talk about it?”

”No.”

”Well... do you want a hug? You seem like you could use one.” Alex shrugged.

(A shrug usually meant yes with him.)

Hercules got up and sat down next to Alex by the wall, pulling him into a hug.

”People suck.” Alex said into his shoulder.

”Yeah, i bet they do.” Herc replied. “You look tired; Why not g-“

”That’s what Eliza sent me here to do. I’ll take a nap, i swear.” Alex cut him off.

”Well, if you are, i need my keys.”

Alex nodded against his shoulder. “I almost crashed your car.” Hercules’ eyes went wide.

”You didn’t, though, right?”

”No guarantees.” Alex said with a smile.

Hercules slowly got up before pulling Alex up off the ground. “Go take a nap, kid.”

”Not a kid!” Alex said, walking towards his room.

”Keys, Alex. Give me my keys.” Herc reminded him. Alex tossed them at him.

”Have fun in class.” He said, earning a snort from Hercules.

* * *

**lizard - > angle**

are you going to need dads car today?

i think i’ll be fine without it

why?

did it break down somewhere or??

i could come and get you

well uhm something happened to maria

and alex ended up taking her to the er

and they want to keep her here until tomorrow at least

so i just wanted to let you know in case i should bring it back to you

holy shit is she okay??

we can’t really say at the moment

and i doubt she’d want me telling you what happened without her knowing 

okay

please tell me if you need anything

ill tell peggy where you are

so they don’t worry

<3

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what i did with this chapter title and the last


	75. thomas and james, unaware of the situation at hand

**Thicc - > jemmy**

we’re out of mac n cheese this is a fucking tragedy

buy some?

what am i supposed to do?

sympathize???? with me????

im not looking for answers i want to wallow in self pity

you’re not going to get sympathy from me after that last time you made mac n cheese

it wasn’t even that bad

there should not be mad n cheese on my dick

you know how much that hurts?

jemmy please

can you buy more

we don’t even need more

they’re in a different cabinet

WHAT

betrayed

by my own boyfriend

awful

you deserved the mac n cheese dick

wait isn’t it just mac n foreskin

please stop texting me

i beg of you

anyways i’m going to make some bye

dont start any fires

no guarantees

if you burn it, you’re paying for it

aw fuck

no fair

i can stage it to seem like an accident

or you could just

make the food

??

and not start a fire

you really are the brains of our relationship 

then what do you bring?

my insanely good looks

and mac n cheese

i love it

so much

i want to bathe in it

this is why they were hidden

fair point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst aside, my chapter titles are fucking amazing even though they literally don’t tell you what the chaoter is about  
> like i was just looking back at them and they’re literally just me. being dumb  
> “ratatouille intensifies” like ??? what does that mean  
> “oh man oh boy oh man” the SUSPENSE is KILLING me  
> anyways it’s 3 am as i’m writing this i haven’t even made the chapter in just wrintg this note rn so i don’t firgot ityeha


	76. honestly i can’t think of anything funny i’m literally crying while writing this lmao peak angst culture am i right lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’ll go back to text posts soon tho yknow and then i’ll get to birthday chapters  
> panic attack / rape-noncon warning but not expilcitly mentionsnedw

Eliza loved Maria; That was a fact. In fact, if Eliza were to say that Maria was the only one she’d ever loved romantically, she’d speak the truth.

Over the time she knew her, she fell in love with her confidence, her personality; The way she could walk the streets with pride.

And then it changed.

The night (or, more accurately, the morning) that Alex texted Eliza, everything changed; For obvious reasons.

Maria began to grow distant from Eliza.

But Eliza persisted; She helped Maria through panic attacks, remaining patient as she would regain her breath. She fed Maria, trying to get her to eat anything, even if it was barely anything.

There were times when Maria would try and deny anything had ever happened to her, that she probably just dreamt it up, that it wasn’t true.

The way she acted after the incident was a stark contrast from how she used to; Humiliated, ashamed; She barely left her room.

(It was a good thing they gave a doctors note to her professors and boss about missing class and work.)

It was no shock that Maria would act like this after what had happened.

But sometimes she’d lash out, and Eliza began to crack under the pressure of taking care of her constantly.

This was one of those times.

Eliza didn’t even know how it started; One second, she was walking into her room- the next, she was on the ground hugging her knees with Peggy and Angelica in front of her.

As her eyes began to focus, Angelica spoke.

”Are you back with us?” She said.

Eliza took in a shaky breath, nodding. Angelica gestured to Peggy to get a glass of water.

“I probably just- I probably just zoned out, sorry. I’m fine, now.” She said, getting ready to stand up.

Angelica put a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. Peggy returned with the glads.

”You didn’t _zone_ _out_ , ‘Liza,” Angelica explained as Eliza drank the water. “You had a panic attack.”

She cocked her head. “But i don’t get panic attacks.”

”Neither do i, but remember that one time that i got one?” Peggy said.

“That’s because you were under a ton of stress, Pegs.”

”You’re literally under a ton of stress, too, Eliza.”

“I’m fine-“

”You’re not. Take a break.”

”But Maria- i need to take care of her.”

Peggy brushed the hair out of Eliza’s face. “You just had a panic attack. Why not take a nap- we can wake you up in half an hour?”

(Total bullshit promise.)

”Yeah, and we’ll take care of Maria, alright?”

”Is she okay?”

”She’s asleep. Just like you should be.”

Angelica helped Eliza stand up to get onto her bed as Peggy went to get more water for her.

“How did you find me?” Eliza asked. “In here, i mean.”

“Peggy came in here to ask you a question- you were sobbing and pulling your hair.”

”Oh.” That explained why her head hurt, at least.

”Take care of yourself, okay? You don’t have to handle everything on your own.” Angelica told her as she left the room. Almost immediately, Eliza fell asleep.

(She ended up sleeping until noon the next day, but whatever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my search history is fucking wild it ranges from lyric searches and word definitions to “how are suicide attempt treated in hospitals” and “how long do rape kits take to do” like honestly writing this story has changed me as a whole person


	77. i’m trying to slowly transition back to crack while not just full on ignoring what happened to maria yknow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRETEND THIS IS AROUND MARIAS BIRTHDAY IM SORRY I MISSED 2 OF THEIR BIRTHDAYS IM TRYING TO KEEP UP

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, carey, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

_**carey left the chat** _

**lizard**

some things are going on and we decided it’s best she left the chat so her phone wasn’t blowing up

**GERC**

oh cool

**thesis is dosia**

is she okay?

* * *

**GERC - > adotfightme**

wait is this thing why there was blood on the seat

yeah

im sorry !!

i just

yo it’s okay you helped me clean it up you’re good

just as long as no one’s dead

!!

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lizard**

yeah

things are just hard

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

tell her i’m here for her if she needs it!!

**lizard**

i will !!

**hot** **bread**

so eliza

what do you plan on doing for maria’s birthday?

is it not tomorrow

**lizard**

oh god i haven’t even been thinking about that with all that’s been happening

**adotfightme**

why not just order some food and watch a movie ??

**lizard**

smart

ill ask her when she wakes up

**adotfightme**

speaking of birthdays

**Thicc**

alex i will murder you on the spot

**adotfightme**

haha u sound like my ex

anyways

jefeffrsons birthday is in like

idk a week i can’t do math

**jemmy**

two weeks

**adotfightme**

yeah !!!

**hot** **bread**

thomas is going to be old!!

**adotfightme**

YES and it is FANTASTIC

**Thicc**

youre just mad that i’m taller

**adotfightme**

im going to chop off your knees

**lawn**

alex n o

**pegarita**

wait i wanna see him do it

**angle**

peggy no

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

its what he deserves

**burrn**

dosia no

**adotfightme**

its like a piñata

but KNEES

**GERC**

i mean i guess

**Thicc**

guys we aren’t chopping off my knees

**lizard**

^

jemmy

yeah, he kind of needs them

**adotfightme**

he,,, he kneeds his knees haha

**lawn**

no

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

SO JAMES

what r u planning to do for thomammsas birthday

**GERC**

maybe he’ll repay the favor jefferson did for him

**hot** **bread**

what favor?

OH

**lizard**

oh my god

filth

**jemmy**

first of all,

no.

second of all,

i can just make him mac n cheese and he’ll be happy

**Thicc**

i want to drown in mac n cheese

**adotfightme**

i can help your dream come true

**lizard**

alex you are not drowning anyone in mac n cheese

**adotfightme**

:(

**jemmy**

did you know that one of thomas’ greatest fears is that one day he’ll wake up as macaroni and then eat himself?

**lawn**

WILD

**angle**

i mean it’s rational but what the fuck

**burrn**

^

**lizard**

why is that what you fear?

**Thicc**

because id do it with no hesitation

**GERC**

mac n cheese isn’t even that good

**hot** **bread**

it is not good after you have tasted french mac n cheese 

**Thicc**

ive had mac n cheese in france??

**hot** **bread**

you are cheap

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

KFHDHDG

**angle**

this entire chat is a mess goodbye


	78. april fools shenanigans but i accidentally turned it into a convo about bull sperm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 days late oops

**adotfightme - > lizard**

did u guys end up watching a movie

yeah!!

!!!! amazing

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

hey guys guess what

**lizard**

what?

**lawn**

i’m straight

APRIL FOOLS

 **angle**  

literally go die in a hole

**Thicc**

cranky much?

**pegarita**

shes just upset i god a ton of alarm clocks in her room

**angle**

YOU SET THEM TO ALL GO OFF EVERY 5 MINUTES AFTER 4 AM WHAT THE FUCK PEGS

**pegarita**

i plead the 5th

**lawn**

alex dyed tobis hair blue

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

wh y

**lawn**

idk maybe shock value but lemme tell u when i woke up and saw a blue dog i almost cried

**adotfightme**

its washable dye he’s not going to die

**pegarita**

haha that rhymes

**GERC**

lqfqyette set ´y phone to french

the keyboqrd is différent help

**Thicc**

good

 **hot** **bread**

you deserve it

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i was gonna cover aaron’s room in mozzarella sticks

but i ate them

**burrn**

which i am thankful for

**Thicc**

i would’ve harassed jemmy but he’s sick so

**lizard**

love how the only thing stopping dosia from committing crimes is mozzarella sticks

**adotfightme**

use that info to ur advantage

**lawn**

i could run the world with this knowledge

**pegarita**

dosia what’s the farthest length uve gone to to get mozzarella sticks

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i sucked this one dudes dick

**adotfightme**

:0 omg i did that once for like 2 dollars

**angle**

i- ??????

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

i was hungry

**adotfightme**

i was poor

ANYWAYS @ liza hows maria doing

**lizard**

as well as someone in her place could be

she came out of her room today so that’s !!!!!!!

**adotfightme**

!!!

tell her i love her pls

**lizard**

!!

**GERC**

guys did you know red bull has bull semen in it

**Thicc**

you ruined a perfectly good moment herc

**pegarita**

WHAT

im drinking one right now

**lawn**

mmmm bull sperm

**angle**

yall really know how to make shit weird, huh?

**adotfightme**

hpw much would you have to be paid to drink bull sperm

**angle**

a lot

**lawn**

nothing

 **hot** **bread**

20 dollars

**Thicc**

4 cents

**pegarita**

like,,, 3 bucks and half a can of diet pepsi

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

cheese is just like solid cow sperm

**burrn**

no it is not, dosia

**lawn**

burrs just mad he eats solid bull sperm

**burrn**

I AM


	79. chaotic energy

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**angle**

you know what i just realized?

**lizard**

hm?

**Thicc**

what

**angle**

almost every pair of people has one person to balance out the others chaotic energy

**GERC**

care to elaborate?

**angle**

burr balances dosia

you balance laf

liza balances maria

james balances thomas

i balance peggy

**lawn**

wym balance

**angle**

like they just stop the other from fighting someone 24/7

**adotfightme**

what abt me and john

**angle**

kshdgdgd no

**Thicc**

yall are fucking chaotic holy shit

**GERC**

there is no balance. only pain.

**lawn**

literally fuck off 

**lizard**

john the other day you said you were going to drown yourself and alex said he’d pay you to do it

**adotfightme**

yhat was one time 

**GERC**

alex yesterday you asked john how much he’d pay you if you stuck your hand in a blender

**adotfightme**

thats normal

**GERC**

no?????

**angle**

we should stage an intervention

**lizard**

mhm

**lawn**

literally fight me

**adotfightme**

yeah fight him

wait i see your point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i got my hair cut on saturday and it’s improved my life so much like i’m. happy 
> 
> things are going okay and i’m happy


	80. alex, local fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this need a tw??? idk correct me if i’m wrong but it could be like attempted suicide but that’s not even what happens I DONT KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GONNA WATCH END GAME IN LIKE 3 HOURS BROBROBRO

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

hey guys who wants to hear a story of my brain trying to kill me

**thesis is dosia**

obviously

**lizard**

are you okay??

**adotfightme**

haha no

anyways my head was hurting so i was like okay i have ibuprofen i’ll take that

**Thicc**

is that the whole story?

**thesis is dosia**

i don’t like where this is going

**adotfightme**

nO

so like

idk how much ur supposed to take but i was planning on getting like

3

and then my brain was like noo that’s not enough

**Thicc**

your brain is dumb 

**adotfightme**

yeah !!!

and then i dumped like all of the bottle in my hand

**lizard**

you WHAT

**adotfightme**

and i was about to take it

but then i was like w ai t

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

u good??

**adotfightme**

yep

anyways that’s the whole story thanks for listening

**Thicc**

you could have??? died???? hello??? wtf hamilton

**adotfightme**

lmao yeah but god can take me now i guess

ANYWAYS

heffersons birthing day is in like

idk

**jemmy**

2 days

**adotfightme**

!! yeah

old bitch

**Thicc**

fuck off

**lizard**

next person to swear loses their knees

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

you assume i want my knees

**jemmy**

are knees necessary?

**adotfightme**

haha knecessary 

**Thicc**

pnecessary

**adotfightme**

i think herc just saw the chat bc he just walked into my room and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen and then left haha

**GERC**

i did

**jemmy**

the only one with common sense

**Thicc**

HEY

**angle**

HEY

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oh u right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna make a jeffmads chapter but i don’t know what to doooOoo


	81. birthday chapter for our second favorite southern mother fucking democratic republican

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s literally the end of the month but yknow what it doesn’t matter it’s april 13th(???)

**Thicc - > jemmy**

i just saw the mac n cheese with the note on it and i love you and would die for you

you know what?

what?

you remind me of mac n cheese

why??

i love mac n cheese

..

happy birthday, tom

i love you

so much

we’re having mac n cheese for dinner

and you can’t stop me

because

its my birthday

sadly.

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**Thicc**

it’s my birthday y’all better wish me a happy fucking birthday

**jemmy**

no

**lizard**

happy birthday thomas!!!!!!

**angle**

haha no

**Thicc**

bitch

**hot** **bread**

happy birthday Thomas!!

**burrn**

congrats, jefferson

you haven’t died yet

**GERC**

burr if you could /not/ kill people that would be great

but happy birthday, man

**pegarita**

haha hefferson is old

**adotfightme**

pegs ur like,, 9 shut up

**pegarita**

i turn 19 this year what

**adotfightme**

imagine being 19. in 2019

loser

**pegarita**

you were 19 for 10 days coward

**adotfightme**

anyways hbd thomas !!!!!!!

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

sometimes i forget u guys are friends lmao

**lawn**

thomas is old haha

**pegarita**

weve ESTABLISHED this JOHNATHAN

**lawn**

mY NAME ISNT JOHNATHAN

**lizard**

are you sure?

**lawn**

YES

**GERC**

(john)(nathan)

**thesis** **is** **dosia**

and so the plot thickens


	82. john has a confession to make

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

guys

i have something i need to say

its important

**angle**

you sound serious what did you do

did you kill someone?

did you hurt someone????

deep dark secret??

**adotfightme**

bro u literally can’t say that my mind immediately assumes the !! worst scenario

**lawn**

NO ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT

**GERC**

??

**Thicc**

now i’m invested

**lawn**

i don’t actually like turtles that much

i love birds

so much

**lizard**

oh my god????

**adotfightme**

isnt your sketchbook filled with turtles

**lawn**

IT WAS FOR PRACTICE

**angle**

you took alex to look at the turtles that one time??

**lawn**

they didn’t have birds there

**Thicc**

your name was turrgle for the longest time isn’t that just turtle with an extra r and a g instead of a t

**lawn**

yes but that was bc of a stupid username i had in like 7th grade

**GERC**

ive known you for so long

and i didn’t know this

what the fuck

turtles are your brand

**adotfightme**

betrayed,,, by my own bf >:(

**lawn**

why r turtles even my thing i never said hey i love turtles

**adotfightme**

**_[screenshot sent]_ **

**_[screenshot sent]_ **

**_[screenshot sent]_ **

huh. looks like u have

**_lawn removed adotfightme from the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one asked but my personal favorite headcanons that have no impact on this story are things like  
> -Alex’s favorite queens from Six the musical are K Howard and Catherine Parr  
> -Dosia’s alarms never end in 5s or 0s  
> -Lafayette’s least favorite subject in school is science  
> -Maria hates frogs  
> -James fears swedish people  
> -Peggy secretly loves black licorice  
> -John claims to not be a big fan of musicals but can actual reenact the entirety of the great comet of 1812  
> and i’m sure there’s more but i’m tired and can’t remember SHIT rn so like yeah


	83. gwash commit say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god,

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

i was talking with this one guy and we just so happened to mention furries right as gwash walked by and now he wants to learn about them

im !!gufutn

**pegarita**

this is worse than when he wanted to know what nudes were

**adotfightme**

yeah!!!

why does he only ever ask me

**lawn**

alex ur like his own son

**Thicc**

^

**adotfightme**

im literally not 

**pegarita**

oh sure and laf isn’t in love with him

 **hot** **bread**

you are supposed to be in class right now??

**pegarita**

nah i had a scheduled crying in the bathroom

but then ppl were vaping

so

**lawn**

u good??

**pegarita**

fkfjdh yeah but i’m stressed but it’s all good

i can miss a math class or 2

anyways bye i’m going back to class

**adotfightme**

have fun !!

i hope u feel better !!

**pegarita**

<33

**adotfightme**

wait okay so what do i tell gwash

should i show him furry porn

**Thicc**

NO

 **hot** **bread**

NO

**lawn**

YES

_**adotfightme added washingdad to the chat**_

**adotfightme**

sir john wants me to send you furry porn how do you feel

**washingdad**

What is a furry??

**Thicc**

its like bestiality but they dress up as the animals

**washingdad**

Oh.

Is that all?

**lawn**

skjdhd sometimes they have sex in the animal suits

i’ve seen some weird shit

**washingdad**

Oh.

I think I should take my leave now.

**adotfightme**

u should

**_washingdad has left the chat_ **

**Thicc**

do you ever feel bad terrorizing and innocent man

**adotfightme**

he brought it upon himself

 **hot** **bread**

NO HE DID NOT!!

**pegarita**

laf, ur gay is showing

 **hot** **bread**

GO TO CLASS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i could write like 4 chapters a day? i’m trying to do that again yknow ??  
> like this story’s fun i love it


	84. who’s line is it anyways? aka the part 2 no one wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the no context texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has so many chapters skhdhd y’all better be THANKFUL most text fics have like 30 chapters

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**hot bread**

it is called water hungry right?

**jemmy**

thristy. you mean thirsty.

* * *

**washingdad - > washingmom**

and then he starts talking in spanish

i just don’t get it

* * *

**jemmy - > Thicc**

please stop singing about that rubber duck

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme_ , _GERC_ , _hot_ _bread_ , _lawn_

**adotfightme**

herc ur music is SO LOUD i want to SLEEP good NIGHT

 **hot** **bread**

alexander it is noon

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pegarita**

what’s the name of the dude that founded the illuminati????

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

john stamos???

* * *

**mom squad + alex**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, lizard, pegarita_

**pegarita**

i found a waitress bootleg on youtube called “the abused make good pie” and all i could think was a l e x

**angle**

pegs n o

* * *

**Thicc - > jemmy**

if france was a person i’d fuck them

lafayette?

maybe

* * *

**adotfightme - > lawn**

I READ SOMETHING THAT SAYS U CAN BITE UR OWN FINGER OFF

IM GONNA DO IT

NO

* * *

**thesis is dosia - > burrn**

do they make mozzarella flavored juul pods

* * *

**adotfightme - > pip**

no you cannot have sex with a teacher

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**lawn**

(in southern accent) I WANNA SUCK YOUR DICK

* * *

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**angle**

did someone stick a granola bar in my bra????

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**GERC**

its like fire eating but with your ass

* * *

**thesis is dosia - > burrn**

im gonna piss myself it’s so good

* * *

**adotfightme - > lawn**

if i suck ur dick will u euthanize me

* * *

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**pegarita**

i tripped and almost broke all 3 of my ankles

* * *

**hot bread - > jemmy**

if thomas does not shut up about france i will shove a bagguette up his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more useless headcanons???  
> -dosia has some freckles  
> -angelica used to send eliza pictures of pretty girls until eliza got together with maria, after that she started sending wedding ideas  
> -philip has written fan fiction about peggy and bob duncan  
> -the pacer starting speech makes aaron nervous  
> -washington hates the color orange  
> -if john is stressed enough he’ll start speaking spanish in a southern accent


	85. u wiIIIiIll be more chill

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pegarita**

guys the be more chill album came out in so happy

**GERC**

we’re we’ll aware

alex has been sobbing over it for 20 minutes

**lawn**

so has laf skdhdh

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

honestly mood

**adotfightme**

peggy PLEASE come over i need moral support

**pegarita**

@angelica can i go

**angle**

you act like i’m in charge of you???

**lizard**

you can go, pegs

**pegarita**

thanks mom

* * *

**lawn**

_**[image sent]** _

im. going to marry him

**angle**

i love how you see him crying and that’s what makes you want to marry him

**lawn**

I LOVE HIM

**GERC**

this is how you talked when you first met him haha

_**[screenshot sent]** _

**lizard**

cute

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

john was a mess before he met alex lmao

glass?? in your foot??? wild

 **hot** **bread**

he is still a mess

**lawn**

am not

 **hot** **bread**

vinegar

**pegarita**

oh my god

**adotfightme**

war flashbacks

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

????

 **hot** **bread**

johnathan made alexander drink vinegar when we first met him

**lawn**

he could’ve said no

**angle**

alex? saying no? HA

**adotfightme**

>:(

**lizard**

alex, shes right

**GERC**

yeah

you were dared to fall down a flight of stairs and you just said okay

and then fell

**lizard**

?!??!?

**adotfightme**

god can take me now i don’t care

**lawn**

not today u dumb bitch we have a date

**lizard**

s t op sw ea r i ng

**angle**

hey liza

**lizard**

what?

**angle**

bitch

**_lizard removed angle from the chat_ **

* * *

**angle - > lizard**

wait add me back i have something to say

* * *

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

_**lizard added angle to the chat** _

**angle**

bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drew a thing of how i imagine dosia but do i give out a link to see it? idk bc like fun fact i can’t art


	86. join my beeligion

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pegarita**

guys i’ve finally figured it out 

 **hot** **bread**

what?

**pegarita**

my gender

 **hot** **bread**

!! oh

**adotfightme**

wym

**pegarita**

i figured it out

my gender is bees. that’s it. just bees that’s all there is to it

**Thicc**

whats in your pants then?

**pegarita**

i want u to look me in the eyes and take a wild fucking guess

**angle**

i was expecting some genuine self discovery but that’s cool too

**adotfightme**

they had us in the first half ngl

anyways did you know that queen bees are force fed into obesity so that they stand out in their colonies

 **hot** **bread**

alexander

**adotfightme**

and they’re ripped out of their womb cells prematurely

**angle**

alex

**adotfightme**

and give birth to over a thousand babies every day

**Thicc**

Hamilton

**adotfightme**

what??

**pegarita**

u good?? @ alex???

**adotfightme**

queen bees deserve rights

**angle**

YEAH

 **hot** **bread**

they have rights to be eaten by me

**pegarita**

they WHAT

 **hot** **bread**  

i am kidding

**Thicc**

this one time i accidentally ate a bee

**pegarita**

you WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/gallery/795k0F8 u might have to copy paste the link (i don’t even know if the link works) but here u go that’s how i see dosia but like in bad art form


	87. for the love of god please stop waking us up

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**angle**

i just got woken up to eliza screaming and i went to go run and check on her and peggy was just fucking straddling her

**pegarita**

in my defense, it was important

**lizard**

i woke up to your face directly in mine trying to talk about apple juice and peanut butter

**lawn**

better than being woken up to someone on top of u panicking and bleeding

**adotfightme**

that was ONE time

only once !!

**lawn**

dumb bitch

**jemmy**

Ive been woken up to being force fed mac n cheese

**GERC**

ive been woken up to laf speaking rapid french which is terrifying

**burrn**

ive woken up to dosia sobbing in french and english if that helps

**Thicc**

dosia speaks french??

 **hot** **bread**

yes!!!!!

i have been teaching her

**adotfightme**

!!!!!

dosia i would die for you

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

alex ud die for 35 cents

**adotfightme**

dosia id live for u

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

valid

**lizard**

wait alex

**adotfightme**

!! what

oh is this abt me waking up john

thats bc i split my hand open while cooking

at like 3am yeah

**lizard**

oh okay!!!

* * *

**lawn - > adotfightme**

alex we both know that’s total bullshit

yes but she doesn’t have to know haha !!

* * *

 **family** **friendly**   **groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**angle**

pegs once woke me up with a box of bugs

**lizard**

they woke me up when they first found stephen

i think maria’s been woken up by them taking a picture of her foot???

**Thicc**

@ peggy wtf

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

^^^

**pegarita**

she has nice feet?????

what was i supposed to do????

**angle**

not THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m tired and i’m getting sick this is NOT epic but anyways i have no idea what to write do u guys have any questions about the fic


	88. work work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random shit from the schuyler groupchat bc one of u wanted to see what happened in it also update on maria ig

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**angle**

WHY DID YOU EAT THE CANDLE

**pegarita**

YOU TOLD ME TO

**angle**

NO

**lizard**

explanation. now.

**angle**

me and pegs are sitting here 

and there’s some of the small birthday candles in a box

so i look at them and say

”how fucked up would it be if you ate one?”

and you know what they did?

fucking. ate one

**lizard**

p e g g y

**pegarita**

i was CHALLENGED

**lizard**

NO YOU WERE N O T

* * *

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**lizard**

this guy is like kind of flirting with me and i don’t know how to tell him i’m a lesbian

kind if uncomfortable but!!!! it’s okay!!

**angle**

ill fight him

right now

where are you

**lizard**

libertea

where else would i be??

* * *

**lizard**

angie i can’t believe you actually punched him

i love you

* * *

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**angle**

would i get expelled if i fought prof adams

**pegarita**

john adams??

if so no one likes him lmao go for it

**lizard**

please dont

* * *

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**lizard**

maria is actually talking to me!!! like full sentences!! not just one word replies!!!!! she’s becoming comfortable with me again!!

**angle**

!!!!!!

**pegarita**

WOO THIS IS GREAT

* * *

**the schuyler siblings**

_angle, lizard, pegarita_

**pegarita**

how was yeehaw decided as a southern thing like did a cowboy say it once and everyone was like oh shit that’s COOL

or like did someone named yeehaw come down and do something epic and everyone was like YEE HAW

whats even considered southern

what if cowboys came from like idk canada

**lizard**

peggy. it’s 3 in the morning

**angle**

oh my g od shut u p

* * *

**pegarita**

I WENT TO SLEEP AND IM STILL IPSET WHO MADE RHE TERM YEEHAW A THING

what if it means something awful in a diff language

and i’m just out here yeehawing it up

but noOo

**lizard**

peggy i am begging you to stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep reading bmc fics and now i wanna impulse write one yknow  
> but like i have so many fics that i jsut. ignore lmao BUT the school year IS ending in like a month which means i’ll actually have time to do shit and then i’m gonna be in a car for a while when i go on vacation so,, idk


	89. where my hounds at release the bitches (WOOF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex wants to fight a dog  
> aka crack based around tobi

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**adotfightme**

if i wake up to tobi in my bed one more time i’m breaking up with john

**hot bread**

that is a little extreme

**GERC**

we never use this chat anymore wtf

**adotfightme**

guys ur getting off topic !! i’m going to fight john

**lawn**

what r u gonna do

punch me in the knee??

**adotfightme**

okay u know what

**lawn**

what

**adotfightme**

we’re done

our relationship: over

goodbye

**lawn**

wait no alex :(

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**GERC**

is tobi supposed to have a dead bird??

**hot bread**

WHY WOULD HE HAVE A DEAD BIRD

**GERC**

i don’t know man it’s his choice

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**adotfightme**

WHYIS THERE A DEAD BIRD IN MY BED OH MY GOD SNHDBDGDGAFSD

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**lawn**

dude i took tobi on a walk and this girl came over to pet him but was like also flirting with me skdhdh

**adotfightme**

im gonna fight her

**lawn**

no???? i told her i was gay and she was just like oh shit man me too i just wanted to see the dog

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**hot bread**

can i teach tobi french?

**adotfightme**

y e s

**GERC**

THIS IS DISCRIMINATION AGAINST ENGLISH ONLY SPEAKERS

**lawn**

YEAH

**adotfightme**

babe just teach him spanish

**lawn**

UR SO RIGHT OH MY GOD

**GERC**

WHAT I THOUGHT U WERE ONMY SIDE

**lawn**

SRRY I CANT HEAR U OVER MY SPANISH SPEAKING DOG

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**lawn**

alex do u actually hate tobi

**adotfoghtme**

yes !! dogs suck !!

**lawn**

bitch

* * *

**rev set**

_adotfightme, GERC, hot bread, lawn_

**adotfightme**

dogs cant eat grapes right

**hot bread**

i think so

**adotfightme**

hnmm

**GERC**

alex do NOT feed the dog grapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 is a COWARD for not letting me give my own works kudos
> 
> also i?? lowkey want to branch out and write stories from other musicals too??? idk man


	90. bisexual on main

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

guys i love john so much 

fjdjdh 

he’s amaizkng !! and i love him !! so much !!

i would die for him kfkfhdgdgsffs 

id also die for eliza

and angelica

and peggy

and maria

snd literally everyone here shhdgs

**Thicc**

alex it’s 3 am

**adotfightme**

its official bisexual hour bitch i can’t sleep

**Thicc**

is that why i can’t get to sleep??

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

wait woah me too

**adotfightme**

do u think pip is awake rn

**_adotfightme added pip to the chat_ **

**pip**

??

whats up

**adotfightme**

r u having trouble sleeping rn??

**pip**

actually yeah i was haha

**adotfightme**

!!!!

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

!!!!!

**Thicc**

it might actually be bisexual hour

**pip**

i have no idea what’s happening but i support it

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

all of us r bi

and awake

bi hour

**pip**

oh fuck it is huh

isnt 3 am like demon hour too tho

**Thicc**

i don’t see the difference

**adotfightme**

okay but like joking aside !!! this is weird as fuck

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

IT IS

like what r the odds???

**pip**

idk

also this has been E P I C

but i have school i have to go to sleep

**Thicc**

imagine being in highschool

**pip**

ill fucking end u m8

**_Thicc removed pip from the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost at 100 chaps uwu


	91. peggy and pip: philosophy bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are my chapters themed around staying up late lmao
> 
> also i was gonna make the title peggy and pip: philosophy pals  
> but that doesn’t have the same ring to it

**peggy - > pip**

r u up????

when am i not lmao

whats up??

its philosophy time bro

bro

bro

alright what’s the question

what if the entire universe was just created 3 seconds ago but none of us know because memories were implanted as well?

like and objects objects are put through the world and we’re given fake databases and history of our nations

well this is a complete step up from last times question of “is cereal a soup”

 yeah

but like what if everything i’ve ever experienced in life has been a dream

what if i’m just in a coma

and everything i’ve ever done in life is completely and utterly useless

and i’ll wake up one day a completely different person and realize that nothing i’ve done in life will amount to anything since it never happened

u good???

idk man

but sometimes i’m just worried that i won’t do anything great yknow

well hey even if u don’t do something memorable

i’ll still be there with u

and we’ll grow old together

and die

and buy a ton of cats

not in that order

how to keep alex away 101

we should buy a bird then

or a ferret

i love ferrets 

thin boys

would die for them

oh mood

is quincy adams still bothering u??

ill fight him

bithc

i mean

occasionally???

like he’s not going out of his way to be a dick but he’s still. a dick

not as bad as my dad tho haha

hes always. a delight

ur dad sucks

id fight him if i could

angelica might beat u to it lmao

shes ready to fight him for anything

id literally die for angelica she’s like the strongest woman i’ve ever met

cheers bro i’ll drinkto that

oh fuck it’s like 4 ocock 

CLOCK

isnt it

yeah

we should probably sleep lmao

gn

gn


	92. the philip problem

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**pegarita**

can philip be added back to the chat

**Thicc**

no

**pegarita**

bitch

he has RIGHTS

**Thicc**

but does he deserve them?

**GERC**

why are you so against philip

**Thicc**

pfft i don’t know i’ve had literally one convo with him

**angle**

peggy if you want to add him in just add him in

**pegarita**

VICTORIOUS YEEHAW

_**pegarita added pip to the chat** _

**pip**

WHATS UP FUCKERS

**pegarita**

WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE

**pip**

FUCK YOU THATS WHY

**jemmy**

???

**pip**

uncultured bitcg

**Thicc**

stop insulting my bf i’ll punch you

**pip**

bold of you to assume i care

**GERC**

please dont

**pip**

literally fight me rn herc

**angle**

@alex control him p l e a s e

**adotfightme**

nah

**angle**

uh???? bitch???????

**adotfightme**

im doing. important thibgs

**GERC**

hes making cookies

**angle**

again?? that’s like the fourth time this week alex

**adotfightme**

fight me

**jemmy**

honestly i can see why philip acts like he does

**pip**

rude

**adotfightme**

rude

**pegarita**

go away alex

adotfightme

ajhddjrgs fine

**GERC**

hes continuing making cookies but slightly more aggressive now

**angle**

ooh angry cookies

**pip**

i guess u could say he makes

**Thicc**

philip no

**pip**

,, a mean cookie

**_Thicc remover pip from the chat_ **

**pegarita**

WHY CAN HE NEVER BE IN HERE FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES

**jemmy**

comedic relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can’t believe y’all missed the joke i made about pip and peggy growing old together (bc neither of them grew old haha) in one of the last chapters
> 
> (okay technically peggy kinda did but yknow what i don’t care)


	93. dosia id die for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dosias on a quest to share her groundbreaking ideas with someone willing to listen
> 
> (because dosias too pure and deserves more chapters)

**thesis is dosia - > burrn**

AARON

OH MY GOD

I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA

baby it’s 3 in the morning

A GENIUS NEVER SLEEPS

whats your amazing idea?

yes okay

so basically

its mozzarella sticks

but covered in pizza toppings

bro id be such a good chef

if i could cook

i don’t care what you do

as long as you don’t die in the process

ILY <33333333

IM GONNA MAKE PIZZA STICKS NOW

ILL GIVE U SOME WHEN U WAKE UP AGAIN

GN

I LOVE U <333

i love you too, dosia

have fun

I WILL

* * *

**thesis is dosia - > adotfightme**

ARE YOU UP

yeah

IM AN ABSOLUTE GENIUS

WANNA HEAR MY IDEA

i guess

SO ITS MOZZARELLA STICKS

BUT PIZZA TOPPINGS

oh 

hey i’m sorry i’m kinda being an ass !!

but i’m like rlly tired rn

so maybe find someone else to talk to??

its a good idea tho

sorry

oh it’s cool i get it!!!!

ill ask someone else!!!

gn!!!

gn !!

* * *

**thesis is dosia - > pegarita**

PEGGY

PEGGY R U UP

PEGS

PEGARITA

PEGARITIATTAT SHCUYLER

you absolute COWARD

* * *

**thesis is dosia - > hot bread**

laf

lafayette

gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette

quoi

wanna hear my amazing idea

mon dieu

it is almost 4 am

laf pls

fine

what is your idea

mozzarella sticks

but covered in pizza toppings

it is a good idea

but i think you should wait until tomorrow to do it

jokes on u i’m making them RIGHT NOW

i am going to sleep

tell me how it goes in the morning

fine 

why does no one appreciate my amazing ideas :((((

because it is extremely early

tgats what everyone else said

but genius never sleeps bithc

but gn laf

goodnight!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey wanna project onto alex nd write more angst but w/e


	94. we’re (intense drumming) S  I CK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in so mmmmnausekhehes hhahsHA aaaaaa

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, pip, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

alex has literally been asleep for 24 hours i

**thesis is dosia**

its what he deserves

**Thicc**

lmao are you sure he didn’t have a heart attack and die in his sleep

**thesis is dosia**

its what he would’ve wanted

**Thicc**

i mean yeah but that would kinda suck for everyone else

**pip**

bro last time he slept this long he ended up getting the flu

**jemmy**

your constant use of bro is appalling

**pip**

bro idk what that means

**lawn**

im just gonna let alex sleep and if he never wakes up he never wakes up

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

arent u supposed to be a doctor

**lawn**

yeah but he’s my bf i can legally let him die

**Thicc**

that doesn’t sound right, but i don’t know enough about laws to dispute it

**pip**

wait guys bros buddys chums pals

off topic question

but hypothetically

**lawn**

uh oh

**jemmy**

oh no

**Thicc**

oh god

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

oh fuck

**pip**

lets say someone accidentally sets their microwave on fire and he or she doesn’t know what to do

guys???

this is a time sensitive hypothetical

**jemmy**

close the door to the microwave

the lack of oxygen will suffocate the flames

**pip**

thanks,, jemmy??? is that ur name

**jemmy**

its james

**pip**

wait oh ur like

james madison??? one of the jamemsses

theres like 8 of them sorry bro

**jemmy**

yes

**pip**

jemmy sounds like a bootleg jimmy johns

**Thicc**

cant believe i’m dating bootleg jimmy johns

**pip**

its time to break up

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

is this dr phil????

**pip**

yes

WAIT

MY NAMES PHILIP

HOLY FUCK

DR PHIL

ME

B R O

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

B R O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hamilton six au where james reynolds is king henry viii and  
> john- catherine of aragon  
> alex- anne boleyn  
> eliza- jane seymour  
> peggy- anna of cleves  
> maria- katherine howard  
> angelica- catherine parr
> 
> like smfhdh i’ve been listening to six nonstop and i just dkdjdhahksjdhfocbdvdg   
> also i doubt most of u listen to six but if u do: imagine peggy being german what a FUCKING concept


	95. for 5 4 3 2 1 more minutes (drumming) we’re sick

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, pip, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

whats up folks i think i’m dying

**Thicc**

finally lmao

**lizard**

are you okay??

**adotfightme**

probably not but !!! john bought me crackers bc i was nauseaous

nausesusosu

nauseous

i think i have the flu haha

i’m gonna take a nap

**lizard**

as you should

* * *

**pegarita**

guys

pip and i graduate in like a month

**pip**

OH MY GOD

bro

**pegarita**

bro

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

sometimes i forget you guys haven’t graduated hs yet

ur both baby

**pegarita**

i AM baby

**pip**

im babie

angle

violent babies, but yeah

**Thicc**

children

**angle**

yeah

**lizard**

it feels like just yesterday you guys were starting highschool

**GERC**

wait liza, you were in high school when they were too right??

**lizard**

yeah!!

**pip**

sometimes i forget lizas younger than alex

**Thicc**

shes WHAT

**GERC**

you didn’t know??

**Thicc**

NO

**lizard**

im still 19

my birthdays in august

**Thicc**

i genuinely thought you were like 20 something

closer to angelicas age

**angle**

nah

theres what

a 4 year difference between us??

a little more than that??

**Thicc**

thats weird to think about

**pip**

ur weird to think about

**Thicc**

you think about me? i’m flattered

**pip**

litTERALLY DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating? lmao okay
> 
> but like actually sorry for like disappearing but uh school !! is WACK but i’m gonna try and update more so :))) hello people  
> i also have the tumblr @justqueentingz if ur more into six but i mainly shitpost on there soo  
> also happy pride month!!!


	96. a MESS

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, pip, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**lawn**

wait i was gonna talk shit about lee but i just realized

ITS PRIDE MONTH

woO

**pip**

bro this is so epic

**lizard**

gonna love my girlfriend SO MUCH this month!!!!

**lawn**

superb, you funky little lesbian

**hot bread**

!!!! pride !!!!

@ hercules

**GERC**

oh hell yeah

**adotfightme**

!!!!!!!!

**angle**

im straight but hi i love you all

**burrn**

^

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

angie i would die for you

**angle**

i know

**Thicc**

this is an event for mac n cheese

**jemmy**

you said that about literally every day of this week 

im so sick of mac n cheese

**adotfightme**

j ames blink twice if ur in troubl

**pegarita**

and then tell us

**adotfightme**

yeAH

sorry but it’s not my turn on the braincell today

**lawn**

yeah it’s MY trun 

fuck nvm

**GERC**

its probably lads turn

laf*

 **hot** **bread**

not today

**angle**

im convinces none of you have brain cells at this point

**lawn**

we dont

we rlly dont

**adotfightme**

wait i have an excuse !!

**GERC**

the flu is not an excuse you’re just WEAK

**adotfightme**

oh but in any other case the flu would be an excuse huh

ur all weak

**lawn**

alex literally just die

**adotfightme**

is that an insult or an invitation

**lawn**

both if u want it to be

**adotfightme**

hell yEAH

**pip**

lmao he might actually die

wait if alex dies can i get his room

**pegarita**

no??? i called dibs on it

 **thesis** **is**   **dosia**

I WANT HIS ROOM

**burrn**

you don’t need his room?

**pegarita**

yeah and it’s MINE

**pip**

no it’s MINE IM GETTING HIS ROOM

**angle**

NO ONE IS GETTING ALEXS ROOM BECAUSE ALEX HAS NOT DIED

**jemmy**

finally, someone with common sense

**angle**

see james appreciates my excellency

**lizard**

hello?? i do too!!

**angle**

yes and i love you

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

wait john u said u were gonna talk shit about lee PLEASE do so

**lawn**

OH YEAH

he kept bragging about his british friends

but someone else brought up the fact that they might be dating and he was like ?? no that shits nasty they wouldn’t do that

**pegarita**

ill fight him

**Thicc**

youre like 3 feet tall what’ll you do to him

**pegarita**

BITCH

**lizard**

peggy

theres a point in time where you need to just st o p speaking

**pip**

yeah peggy shut up

**lizard**

philip

you haven’t even been here a full month

do you want to stay in here past june?

**pip**

fine i’m sorry :(

**lizard**

:)

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

wait r the exchange students coming soon??

**jemmy**

within the next few weeks yeah

**adotfightme**

right before summer break?? a little weird

**jemmy**

i don’t know

**angle**

speaking of summer break

@ peggy and pip y’all graduate next week

**pegarita**

haha yall

**pip**

bro what if i DIE

**pegarita**

bro

**pip**

bro

**pegarita**

BRO

**pip**

maybe bro can be our always

**_lizard removed pip from the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was writing names and put jemmy three (3!!) times oops  
> kinda out of the swing of things lmao  
> i also forgot how to spell pegarita so that’s epic


	97. i’m not dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bet u didn’t think i’d see THIS in ur notifs haha  
> also pretend this is like the day after last chapter lmao even tho it’s mid july rn

**family friendly groupchat**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, pip, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**adotfightme**

THE BRITISH ARE COMING

**lawn**

uve been shouting that since u learned the exchanges students were coming shut u p

**pegarita**

THE BRITISH ARE COMING

**pip**

THE BRITISH ARE COMING???

 **hot** **bread**

THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!!!

**angle**

how did you guys know they were coming??

wasn’t it supposed to be a secret?

**GERC**

since when can lee keep a secret

**angle**

i see your point

**lizard**

do they arrive today??

**pegarita**

YES

**adotfightme**

why r u so excited @ pegs

**lizard**

theyve been talking to one of the people coming

**angle**

and may or may not have the hots for him

**pegarita**

I DO NOT

**lawn**

alright so operation get peggy a man is a GO

**pegarita**

NO

**adotfightme**

i thought the 2 british ppl were dating tho

**lawn**

o fuck nevermind peggy

**pegarita**

john u suck

**pip**

john is right tho

ive soent too many nights listening to u talk abt him to believe u don’t like him

**GERC**

which one are they into though??

**pip**

ill only give u a hint ok

**angle**

??

**pip**

so basically his name starts with an s and ends with an amuel seabury 

**adotfightme**

SEABURY

REALLY

OHYMOGD

I WOULDVE EXPECTED GEORGE

**pegarita**

ALEX NO

P HI L I P N O

**lawn**

OPERATION GET PEGGY A MAN IS A GO

**_lizard changed the chat name to “operation get peggy a man”_ **

**pegarita**

Elizabeth Schuyler you fucking s n ak e

**lizard**

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so hi!! this fic is not abandoned believe it or not, but once i finish it, that’s all there’ll be  
> like, hell yeah i love and cherish hamilton with my entire being it’s still a big part of who i am but i’m just not. into the fandom as much as i used to be  
> i got into six and started writing for that and i’ve started to find it more enjoyable than hamilton  
> so, i’ll be trying to finish this fic so that you guys don’t get stuck on cliffhangers!! i hate it when those happen i could never bring myself to do that  
> but even if i don’t finish the fic properly, i’ll igve a summary chapter so you at least know what i had planned originally  
> sorry for the wait but like my mental state?? is so much better now and i’m not panicking about updating this anymore so, it’s cool  
> also please bare with me as i try and get back into the way i had written out the characters!!!


	98. ruh roh

**operation get peggy a man**

_adotfightme, angle, burrn, GERC, hot bread, jemmy, lawn, lizard, pegarita, pip, thesis is dosia, Thicc_

**angle**

thinkin about how this chat is named like the operation lams one was named

**lawn**

the what

**angle**

oh uh—

**pegarita**

RUH ROH

**pip**

wtf the fuck is a lams

**pegarita**

what the fuck the fuck

also

h(am)ilton and (l)auren(s)

**lawn**

wait a m i n u t e

**adotfightme**

wait i’m confused

**Thicc**

im not surprised

**adotfightme**

WAIT

>:0

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

why wasn’t i included :(

**angle**

we didnt know you

cough cough @ burr

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

yeah wtf why did no one know i existed

 **hot** **bread**

i did!!!

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

laf.

l a f

 **hot** **bread**

what?

 **thesis** **is** **dosia**

.

nvm

**burrn**

In my defense,

It’s weird dating your friend’s sister

 **hot** **bread**

we are friends!!!!! :D

**burrn**

were we not???

**Thicc**

wow Burr??? being NICE?????

**adotfightme**

never thought i’d see the day

**Thicc**

since when can you see

**adotfightme**

>:0

>:(

**lawn**

stop talking in faces speak like a REAL man

**angle**

alex? being a real man? alright—

**adotfightme**

u guys SUCK

im leaving >:(

**lawn**

(hes not)

**adotfightme**

betrayrd by my own bf

**pegarita**

betrayrd 

**adotfightme**

okay u know wgat 

**pegarita**

wgat 

**_adotfightme left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n e ways how is everyone?? did y’all do anything great in the time i was gone


End file.
